Mechanid World
by AileenRoseven
Summary: Co-written with Storm Arashi. This isn't the World of Cars as you know it. Humans who are half machine, flying, swimming at high speeds, or running faster than a cheetah, animals who are near cybernetic in nature. This is the World of Mechanids, where some familiar faces await, stories from the touching to the downright hilarious… What story will we tell today?
1. Healing Songs

"_NO!" He could feel the hard wind, he could smell the smoke, it was suffocating. "Get out of there Lucas!"_

_His comrade was lost._

_He tried firing back at the enemies, adrenaline coursing through his veins. His engine revving._

_Then the enemy had trained their guns onto him._

_Skipper's eyes went wide as he tried flying back, but it was no use. The gunshots cut through the air. He screamed as he felt the bullets go through him._

_**I… I…**_ _He began to spin out of control as he began to fall. He could see the bodies in the water, in the air still falling._

_The water engulfed him, deafening the sounds of battle above._

_He couldn't breathe. The water stung everything, like salt in his wounds._

_**Help me… Someone….**_

"_Skipper!"_

_**Please….**_

"_SKIPPER!"_

* * *

In the waking world, Sparky had a grip on his friend's shoulders, listening to him cry out and scream in his sleep.

"SKIPPER C'MON WAKE UP!" He called again, shaking him a little. Finally with a gasp the veteran's eyes snapped open. He looked around as he took in his surroundings panting.

"Easy… Easy… You're okay… It's okay…" the younger man said, lowering his tone, helping him sit up.

Skipper was silent, looking ahead of him. In his mind's eyes still seeing that fateful battle from years ago. "Skipper, look at me."

He looked up. Sparky squeezed his shoulder. "It was just a bad dream."

"No… I… I was…"

"Shh… It's over… You're safe."

_This is the sixth nightmare this week… Poor Skip… Wish I could make this easier on him… Just doing my best…_ Sparky thought as he continued to comfort his friend until he was able to relax. "There we go…"

"Sparky…?" Skipper asked as he laid back down, trying to get comfortable. The medic raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"... Thanks."

He smiled a little. "Hey… You're my friend. I won't let ya go through it alone."

Not long after Skipper, was asleep once more. Sparky felt the smile slip away as he sighed.

_No one deserves to go through this…. Especially him. He's still so haunted by it… _He wished he could go back and somehow warn the lost squadron of what their fates had wound up being. But he knew that was a pipe dream. What happened couldn't be changed.

But that didn't mean he was going to just give up on his friend.

_There's gotta be a way to cheer him up… I know he likes something-_

He smiled as something crossed his mind. _Easily done._

The next morning, Sparky made his way quietly out of the hangar. He was on his usual route for picking up stuff for his medicine kit but had one other stop to make.

He poked his head into Dottie's workshop. "Dottie? You busy?" he asked.

Dottie looked up from a book she was reading at her desk. "Not currently. Need something?"

"You have a bunch of music, right?"

"Uh… yeah. Why?"

"I… need a favor. Skipper's been having the worst time resting and I was hoping to cheer him up… He really loves classical music and well… I don't have any lying around our hangar. I was hoping maybe you would have something. I don't care what it is, just something that could possibly help."

Dottie got up making her way over to a shelf with records, cassettes and CDs.

"Let's see… classical… soothing… hm…" She pulled out one of the CDs.

"I'm a bit short on classical but I do have plenty of piano music, these are a personal favorite."

She handed the CD over to him. Sparky looked at the cover and the artists.

"The Piano Guys?"

"Yep, they take songs and make piano covers. They got some stuff that should help. Also, there's another CD in there that has Celtic music."

"Thanks Dottie… I really appreciate it." He smiled. "I'm sure he'll like it."

"Just glad to be of some help. Enjoy." She said, going over to her desk. "Need anything else?"

"Nope, just needed some music. Thanks!" He waved before heading out, going back to the hangar.

He made sure to look in first before heading in. He wouldn't admit it, but the veteran had a habit of taking Sparky by surprise when he saw the chance. _Not getting me with that old trick again._

"Skipper?" He looked into his friend's quarters, the door was open. Skipper was in his wheelchair looking out the window.

"Where'd you run off to?"

_I would make the worst ninja…_

"Just had to get some supplies, my kit was running low." Sparky replied as he put his bag away taking the CD case out. "Also, got you something."

Skipper turned to him raising an eyebrow. "What?"

Sparky grinned hiding the CD case behind his back. "Close your eyes."

"... That grin always says trouble."

"Just trust me."

Skipper shook his head but did as asked. _If it's a hula skirt I'm gonna get him for it…_

Sparky made sure he wasn't trying to sneak a peek before placing one of the CDs in the player and pressing play.

Within a few seconds music began to fill the room. "Just listen." Sparky said, before going quiet.

Skipper listened trying to hide his surprise. He recognized the music.

_Canon in D… How'd he get ahold of that one?_

It began to pick up, the tempo faster and more upbeat then he remembered. But it was nice.

_Cello in there too… Nice touch…_

Sparky watched as Skipper slowly relaxed.

_**There we go…. **_

Skipper focused on the music around him, a smile slowly forming on his features. He listened until the end of the song before opening his eyes. "Nice choice…"

"Did you like it?"

"It was just what I needed… You always seem to know how to cheer me up…"

Sparky grinned.

"I'm your medic, that's my job… and I'm also your friend… I hate seeing you suffer."

"Thank you."

Later that night, Sparky was up late reading. He usually was up later then Skipper in case he had issues in the night.

This time he listened intently as he heard the sounds of the Celtic music. He got up and cracked the door open a little and smiled.

Skipper was fast asleep, completely calm smiling in his sleep.

_Rest well Skip…_


	2. In the Navy

The U.S.S. Dwight D. Flysenhower, a proud Navy vessel. The mechanids aboard were some of the roughest and toughest you would ever meet.

For one honorary Wrench, he was proud to be getting training aboard it with the other Jolly Wrenches he had started to get to know.

Little did he know, that for all extent and purposes, he was the new sailor on deck, which meant it was initiation time.

On his second day of training, he was taking a break when two of the Jolly Wrenches approached him.

"Hey, Dusty." Echo grinned.

"Oh, hey guys." The racer smiled. "What's up?"

"We have a job for ya to do." Bravo said. "It's an important one too."

Dusty jumped up. "Alright, what is it?" He asked.

He was presented with a safety harness to keep him nailed to the boat, a neon orange coverall suit, a pair of binoculars and a rope and a hook. "Uh…?" He looked confused at the pile of items he was given. "What kind of job involves all this stuff?"

"Mail Buoy watch. Your job is to watch for the buoy that carries our mail." Echo explained as he held onto some of the items as Dusty got into the suit. "You got the hook to bring it in, but you gotta keep watching it… no matter what. It holds letters from our families, friends, and possibly information on possible missions. Got it?"

Dusty finished zipping up the suit and gave a crisp salute. "Sir yes sir!"

Soon enough, he was watching the sea through the binoculars, keeping an eye out for it.

Little did he know, as soon as they got out of earshot Echo and Bravo had fallen to the ground laughing their heads off.

"PFFT! He totally fell for it!" Bravo laughed, smacking the wall a bit.

"H-He really is a Wrench!" Echo laughed so hard a few tears came out. On any other day it wouldn't have been THIS funny, but it being Dusty Crophopper, the first cropduster mechanid to ever win the Wings Around the Globe Rally… There was just some novelty in it.

Everyone else was in on it, no one bothered Dusty about it except asking him on occasion if he saw it, for authenticities sake.

"See it yet?"

"Nope."

Hours went by and Dusty was starting to get tired but he was determined to keep going. It wouldn't look good he figured if the student of Skipper Riley gave up.

It was around dinner when his mentor approached him.

"Mail Buoy watch?" He asked as he stood next to Dusty, watching the waves roll in.

"Yeah, Echo and Bravo said this was important." Dusty said, lowering his binoculars looking at his mentor with a tired grin.

Skipper shook his head. _Of course, even I fell for that one, heck, I had my whole squadron on it once, back in the day._ "You know… Buoys don't actually hold anything except air right?"

Dusty's smile fell as he turned beet red. "Um…." He mumbled something along the lines of: "I didn't know that…"

Skipper patted his back. "Get out of the Pumpkin suit and go get some dinner, and get some revenge while you're at it."

"But… We're Navy…"

"The Navy pulls pranks too. We once tied Sparky to a lifeboat and hung it upside down back in the day."

Dusty gave his mentor a look of shock. "To Spark!? What'd he do to deserve that!?"

"You really wanna know?"

As he thought it over he decided, he really didn't want to know. "Right. Revenge…" He practically leapt out of the coverall suit as he went to get his food and to plot.

**-Later that night-**

Dusty quietly crept into Echo and Bravo's quarters being careful not to make a sound. He used his scarf to keep them from hearing him breathe as he began to set up "the plan".

He tried not to snicker as he set up the finishing touches and quickly dove into a hiding place, video camera in hand.

_Game on._

When morning came, Echo yawned as he woke up stretching a bit. He got out of bed… and let out a yell as he went sliding across the floor into the wall. "WAAAAAH!" THUD!

Bravo jumped, sitting up and snickered, pointing at him. "Nice one Echo." He got up… and soon met the same fate. "WHOA-WHOA-"

THUD!

"OW!"

Right into his friend. Dusty covered his mouth from his hiding place, trying not to laugh. In the night he had put a disc of ice in the middle of the room and now that was paying off beautifully.

The two Wrenches went slipping and sliding as they tried to get their bearings. Falling into various other traps.

SPLAT!

"ACK!"

THUD!

"OOF!"

By the time they got the door open they had glue and feathers covering them. Dusty quickly flew out before they could grab him. "Morning Chicken 1 and Chicken 2!" He called as he went.

The two Wrenches stared, stunned, before giving chase.

"DUSTY!"

"GET BACK HERE YA LITTLE WEASEL!"

Dusty quickly dove for the full mess hall and held up the camera. "Hey, anyone wanna see what the Jokers do in the morning?"

Said Wrenches thought they'd get ahead and be able to grab him before it was too late.

They were wrong.

The entire mess hall was laughing by the time they got there, even more so when Dusty's handy work was seen.

'You finally got them!" One laughed, slapping the racer on the back. "The two Jokers got it good!"

"Hehe thanks."

"Skipper! You oughta be proud!"

The veteran grinned. "Of course. What instructor would I be if he didn't know how to handle THAT?"

Dusty gave a sweeping bow grinning at the two.

A silent challenge was exchanged between the trio.

_Game on._

* * *

"Hey Skip, what are some of the stuff they'll be asking me to do?" Dusty asked, once he had a chance to talk to his mentor alone.

Skipper thought back to his days in the Navy. "They'll probably try to ask you to get 50 feet of fallopian tube for the old radars."

"...They'd go there?"

"They would. You're too smart for that one. They'd probably also ask you to get batteries for the sound powered phones."

Dusty raised an eyebrow. "... This is the Navy right?"

"Most new sailors don't have someone who's pulled half of it." Skipper replied. "Just watch your back."

Dusty shook his head and started to head out. "I'm gonna go to bed…"

"Lock your door. After today, they'll be locking theirs but counting on you sleeping soundly."

"Roger that!"

Skipper waited until he was gone before grinning.

_But I didn't warn him of everything._

* * *

The following days usually started with some trick and ended with the aftermath.

Echo and Bravo thought they could get the upper hand on Dusty being in the forces longer and knowing their way around the boat.

They could at times, but he got the upper hand as well.

"How… do you keep GETTING US!?" Bravo yelled, trying to get silly string out of his hair.

"I have a 14 year old brother." Dusty responded, trying to get the remains of an egg smashed onto his head out of his own hair. "Andy is pretty particular about tricks. I have no idea where he gets it from." He added innocently.

Echo and Bravo gave him a dirty look. _Oh, he gets it from you!_

_He look all innocent, but he's secretly evil!_

* * *

"Alright Dusty, I have an errand for you…" Skipper said, after a break once morning training was over.

Dusty looked up from his water, giving a confused look. "What do you need?"

"I need fifty feet of gig line."

"Uh… Sure? What's it for?" _And what is it?_

"... You're not the only one who plays pranks."

Dusty decided he didn't want to know and be an accomplice to whatever evil Skipper was cooking up and got up heading to get it. "Hey, anyone know where they keep the gig line?"

It took a lot of willpower to keep straight faces as various soldiers sent Dusty on his way saying they didn't know but to ask the next person.

Dusty sighed after about an hour of this and saw Echo and Bravo figuring at this point he had nothing to lose.

"Hey guys."

They looked up. "What?"

"More silly string?"

"I need fifty feet of gig line." Dusty explained. "Skipper needs it."

They looked at him before bursting out laughing.

"What?" Dusty asked confused. "I'm serious!"

"Y-You already got it." Echo laughed.

"Huh?"

"Gig line is the line a button down shirt, belt buckle and pants flap make!"

Dusty felt himself go red and starting to feel annoyed. _Oh it's on old man… It's on._

"Want some help in getting him back?" Bravo asked with a smirk.

Dusty grinned. "Yes please."

**-Later that night-**

The trio flew quietly into Skipper's quarters, careful not to make a sound. This was the most important prank they would ever do. At least for that year.

"Shh… Don't… touch… anything of his." Dusty whispered. "Or we're REALLY dead."

"SHH!" The other two gave him a look before they got to work.

Somehow Skipper managed to stay asleep as the three hauled his bed out of the room and down to the deck.

"You sure this is safe?" Dusty asked in a hushed tone.

"We haven't lost a commanding officer yet."

* * *

_That was the best I slept in weeks…_ Skipper thought as he started to wake up, stretching a bit. It was good to be back in the saddle, but it was nice to get some rest as well. He opened his eyes and went to look out the window.

Before taking a double take.

There was no window.

There was no ceiling or floor either.

"How…?"

He could only make out water, and was becoming aware very quickly he was NOT on the boat anymore.

"When did…?"

A seagull landed next to him.

"... DUUUUUUUUUSSSSSTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"


	3. A Warm Welcome

"Alright Dottie sweetie, we're here."

Young eight year old Dottie sighed as she got out of the moving truck. She wasn't exactly happy about having to leave her old home. She had left a lot of friends behind in the process… and she wasn't so sure how easy it would be having to adjust to a completely different area.

But none the less she knew it was important.

_Daddy has to open up business somewhere…_

She took in the surroundings. It was all open space. It was actually nice compared to what it was like back in the city. She was glad to be able to see. Not to mention the air was completely fresh… well save one smell she couldn't quite figure out.

"This is our new home my little Dot." her father said, picking her up. "Propwash Junction, isn't beautiful?"

"Very, papa" she replied, hugging him a little. "You sure there will be other kids?"

"I'm sure, and if not, you get to help me around the shop."

Dottie's eyes got wide with excitement. "Really?"

"Really."

"Yay!"

He chuckled. "That's my girl."

They got their stuff together and brought their belongings into their new home before they got a look at the place that Dottie's father would run his business.

"It's perfect… all I need to do is make a sign that says Poncho's Fill N Fly and we'll be good to go."

"Awesome… But what about the tools and stuff?" Dottie asked.

Poncho chuckled. "That too sweetie." He ruffled her hair. "Why don't you go have a look around the area while I get stuff moved in?"

"You sure you don't want my help?"

"I'm sure sweetie. Some of the tools are too heavy for you and I think it would be good for you to get to know the locals."

"Okay."

Poncho smiled. "Be safe my little Dot."

Dottie nodded before skipping off to look around town. She wasn't entirely sure what to do but she decided to bring her mini tool box just in case she couldn't.

_Never know when you can tinker with something. _She thought as she looked around.

There were a lot of adults running around. She didn't really see any kids which saddened her a little. She was hoping she could make some new friends that were her age but she didn't mind the adults.

A lot of them greeted her with a nod. She couldn't really strike a conversation with one since all them seemed to have something to do. After doing a full loop around the town she decided to sit down and tinker with a small toy.

_Well… least it's nice around here. _she thought as she tinkered, sighing a little. _Just would've been nice to have friends…_

A shadow covered her as she looked up. "Huh…?"

"Well lookie here, a little nerd." It was a tall boy, with blonde hair and he was smirking at her. "What are you doin'?"

"I'm not a nerd!" She said, ignoring his question.

"Oh yeah? What's this then?" He snatched one of her tools out of her hand. "A tiny screw driver? That's dumb."

"It's not!" She jumped up trying to get it back. He held it out of her reach.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"How about? Nope!"

She didn't see another kid sneaking around and taking her tool box before both ran off.

"HEY! Come back!"

The two ran off out of sight. She tried chasing after them but couldn't keep up. Their legs were longer than hers and got them farther… not to mention they were faster.

_Car mechanids… _she thought.

She sniffled going back to her father's shop.

"Daddy!" she cried out running in.

Poncho turned around, shocked seeing his daughter upset. "What happened?!"

He knelt down bringing her into his arms.

She sniffled, burying her face in his chest. "Some… Some bullies took my tool box!"

"Oh no… I'll get this sorted out. Okay?"

Dottie nodded. "Okay…"

Poncho finished up what he was doing before heading out to talk with some of the neighbors. Dottie sat in the backyard of their hangar, her knees brought up to her chest.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Dottie looked behind her to see a young boy with tan skin, blue eyes and bright red hair looking at her, giving a gentle smile. Beside him was another boy with a similar skin tone with brown hair and brown eyes.

"You here to pick on me too?" she asked, scowling a little.

The red haired boy shook his head. "Never, just thought you might like this back." He presented Dottie's tool box he had had hidden behind his back.

Dottie gasped. "How…?"

"I heard all the screaming and well… went to see what it was and I flew after those boys and with Chug's help, we got it back."

"It was quite the struggle!" the other boy said. "You should've seen it! They won't be stealing from ya ever again after that!"

Dottie giggled a little as she was given her tool box back. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome. Anything to help the new kid in town feel welcome."

Dottie smiled. "Hehe… I'm Dottie… What's your name?"

The boy gave a bow. "I'm Dusty, Dusty Crophopper and this is my friend, Chug, as I mentioned."

Chug gave a bow as well. "Nice to meet you Dottie. Your dad's Poncho right?"

"Yep, he's the mechanic who just set up shop here."

"Oh good we were in need of one, lots of busted mechanids… including Dustmiester here." Chug grinned, nudging Dusty a bit.

"Hey- Okay yeah I do a lot of stuff I shouldn't do but I can't help it! I'm born to fly!" He grinned. "You're lookin' at the best racer there'll ever be!" Dusty added, pumping a fist into the air.

Dottie giggled. "Well, if you need to get fixed up my dad's the best, he's showin' me how too."

"Awesome!" Dusty grinned.

_I think...This is the start of something awesome…_


	4. New Addition

"You're thinking of doing WHAT!?"

Lightning McQueen looked across the kitchen table at his mother, eyes widening.

"I'm thinking of adopting a baby." Gabriella said as she reached across the table, grabbing one of the containers of Chinese take out they were eating. "Maybe a little girl."

The teenager leaned back, humming in thought. He had always wanted a sibling. But he didn't expect something like this.

_Could be fun though… Showing a little sibling how to speed and stuff…_

"Are...you against that idea?"

"Huh? No! No! Not at all!" He said shaking his head quickly. "Just… Surprisin'."

His mother smiled, giving a bit of a shrug. "Well… I figure it gets too quiet around here… and I've been wanting to do something like this for a long time. I just didn't want you to think I was replacing you… I worry."

Lightning frowned a bit and got up hugging her. "I know you'd never replace me… I love you mom."

She hugged him back. "Love you too my little Lightning bug."

He smiled and kissed her cheek before blinking looking at the food. "... HEY! You ate all the dim sum!"

"I wasn't supposed to?"

"MOM!"

* * *

It took some time before Gabriella was able to visit the orphanage to meet with the children. Lightning came along, looking around.

There was kids running around, staff members trying to keep them from doing something to hurt themselves. Mechanids, huminids, it was a mixed bag.

"Right this way, the nursery is here… Is there any preference?"

"A little girl if at all possible."

He looked up as they were lead into a room with several cribs, some were empty, some weren't. He looked into each one.

"We actually have one little girl but…" The orphanage employee was cut off as one of the babies started crying loudly. "... That would be her."

Gabriella's gaze softened as she made her way over, her son following. Laying in the crib they were looking into was a baby girl of about six months with dark skin and deep brown hair. She had her hands balled into tiny little fists as she screamed. "She's sick right now… but she's usually a happy little one."

_Good thing mom's a doctor…_ Lightning thought as Gabriella picked up the infant, rocking her, bouncing her a little.

She quieted but only started to cry again a moment later. "Shh, shh it's okay...you're okay…"

"Hey, can I try?" He asked holding his arms out. Gabriella smiled before placing the infant into her son's arms.

"Mind her head…"

She was still crying when Gabriella had held her but instantly went silent when she was in Lightning's arms.

He cradled her, rocking her gently. "Shh…"

"Bah…" She coughed a little, curling up, grabbing onto his shirt.

Gabriella put an arm around her son looking at the baby. "She's beautiful…"

"Small too…" He chuckled. "Cute though… What's her name?"

"Well we've been calling her Lilly."

Both mother and son cringed a bit. "Eh… She doesn't look like a Lilly..." Lightning commented, holding her closer.

"I think she looks more like she needs a new name…" Gabriella said looking at "Lilly", the baby girl looking at the doctor with large deep blue eyes. "Beautiful eyes…" She stroked her hair a little as the infant nuzzled her hand.

"Can I name her? I-I mean we're keeping her right?" Lightning asked, looking at his mother hopefully. She smiled.

"Yes…"

"I'll get the paperwork ready… What will her new name be?"

Lightning hummed in thought as he looked at his new little sister.

_We could name her after Grandma Karen…. Nah, she's not crazy as far as we know._

_Lessee… We got Lightning… Gabriella…._

He grinned as a name came to him.

"What'd you pick?" Gabriella asked, knowing her son.

Lightning smiled kissing his sister's head. "Maya…. Maya Ari McQueen."

"Maya…" Gabriella echoed smiling softly. "Perfect."

Maya giggled a bit, nuzzling her new brother, yawning a little. "Baaah…"

Lightning nuzzled her, rocking her a bit.

Gabriella smiled taking a quick picture with her camera.

It was a sweet sight, her son holding his new little sister close, looking at her with what could only be described as love.

Soon enough, they had her home and settled down.

Maya got over the illness she had relatively quickly. She loved her mother and her mother loved her… But the person she had a truly special bond with was Lightning. He would get up at night if she was crying and rock her, singing to her sometimes.

_My little sister…_ He thought one night, sitting in the rocking chair in her room holding her close. She was trying to stay awake, her large eyes half lidded as she looked up at Lightning. "Bah…"

"Shh…" Lightning stroked her back trying to get her to settle down. Gabriella was at work, emergency call, it was his responsibility to take care of her right now. "I got you…"

"... Wightnin'..."

His eyes widened. "Maya… Say it again…" He coaxed grinning.

"Wightnin'!" She giggled.

Lightning laughed kissing her head. "Oh Maya…" He quickly wiped away a stray tear. "Love you so much…"

She nuzzled him letting out a yawn. "Wightnin'…"

Lightning rocked her humming a bit. "I saw my sister, crying hard as Maya could cry. What could I do? My sister's love had gone and left my sister blue… Nobody knew… What kind of magic spell to use!" It was an old song from a movie he loved since he was a kid. He changed the words up when it came to his sister.

"Slime and snails, or puppy dog tails." He lowered his voice. "Thunder or Lightning, and Maya said… Dance magic, dance magic dance, dance magic dance!" He got up, swaying as he rocked her.

Maya yawned curling up in his arms, closing her eyes. "Put that baby's spell on me! Jump Magic jump, jump magic jump, put that magic jump on me, rock that baby make 'er sleepy."

He kept singing gradually lowering his voice as he swayed, keeping her close. Eventually her eyes slid shut as she drifted off.

"Dance magic, dance, magic dance… Put that baby's spell on me…" He whispered, stopping to listening. He could hear her breathing deeply. She was completely out.

Lightning smiled softly, kissing her head and laying her in her crib. "Goodnight…" He tucked her in, setting a stuffed red racecar next to her.

Maya grabbed it in her sleep hugging it. "Wightnin'..." She mumbled.

_Oh my little sister…_


	5. Lightning

She was exhausted but content. The day was tiring, but now she held the reward in her arms. Her husband sat in a chair beside her bed, looking at their son now nestled in her arms.

Gabriella cradled the little mechanid in her arms, gazing at him with utter love. She couldn't believe this perfect little being was hers. "Oh Noah, look at him, he's beautiful…"

"Yeah… Cute little guy…" He smiled offering his son a finger. "Takes after you."

The baby grasped his father's finger with wide eyes as the parents chuckled. "He does…. Goodness he's gonna be a heartbreaker when he's a teenager, look at those blue eyes." Gabriella laughed softly as her son looked at her confused.

"Bah?"

"What should we name him?"

"I'm not sure…I was thinking Brennan or Kevin initially… Heck, I was thinking Owen for sure but now that he's here… I don't think those suit him." She said as she looked out the window. A storm was raging outside, she was glad they weren't out in that storm trying to get to the hospital. _He picked the perfect time to come out…_

She rocked her son as both parents fell into silence trying to think of a name for their son.

"What about Ben?"

"Wasn't that your creepy uncle?"

"Oops."

"... Christopher?"

"That's your cousin on your mom's side isn't it?"

"... We could call him Ashley." She smirked.

The boy and his father seemed to give identical dismayed looks. "Kidding kidding…" They jumped a little hearing a loud crack of thunder.

The two looked outside as a lightning bolt was seen in the air, eerily close. The baby in his mother's arms looked at the weather raging outside and squealed.

They looked at him. "Huh… He liked that." Noah murmured.

"Got excited at the lightning bolt-" She cut herself off as a grin formed on her face. "... I got the perfect name…"

"Oh?" Noah leaned back, this would be interesting.

"Lightning…" She said gazing at her son. "He came during a storm…"

"It is kind of fitting… He looks it too." Noah chuckled kissing his wife on the cheek. "Nice name."

"Lightning McHale…" She murmured, cringing a bit on the inside at her married name. If she had it her way, she'd still be going by her maiden name of McQueen. It sounded better and felt better when she said it.

* * *

"Alright Lightning-bug, what do you want your last name to be?" His mother asked him at the age of six. "I'll be going back to being Gabriella McQueen… But do you still want your daddy's last name?"

As it was, when Lightning was five and a half his parents had decided to separate and now Lightning was in his mother's sole custody. It was just a matter of the last name now.

The six year old looked at his mother before looking outside as another thunderstorm raged on, a bolt of lightning came down as he grinned.

"I wanna be called Lightning McQueen!"

"That so? You sure?" She asked ruffling her son's hair. He laughed.

"Yeah! It sounds cooler!"

She laughed and hugged her son. "Alright Lightning bug that's your name then… Lightning Owen McQueen."

Lightning laughed, hugging her before taking off running, laughing as he went through their new place.

"Lightning McQueen! KA-CHOW!"


	6. Victory Party

"I look ridiculous."

Dottie rolled her eyes as she helped Dusty with his tie that Skipper had lent to him. "Don't be silly Dusty, you look great. You're just not used to wearing a suit is all."

"True… even if said suit was thrown together by using one of my work shirts and one of Skipper's old suits and tie."

"Hey, you gotta look nice, it's a formal party after all."

Dusty nodded as he looked in the mirror. It wasn't as bad as he thought but he still wish he could've done something a bit more with himself but at this point he was improvising since he had been told about this party on such short notice.

He cringed at the bruises he still had on his face that he had gotten from the race. They weren't as bad as they were a few months ago but they were still hard for him to look at without thinking about what happened.

Dottie put a hand on his shoulder. Dusty looked to her. She was also dressed for the occasion as well in a simple blue dress and her hair hanging loose around her shoulders. She gave a gentle smile.

"You look fine. Everyone is gonna be happy to see you too, see that you're still going strong."

Dusty nodded. "Right." He offered Dottie an arm. "Shall we?"

Dottie took it. "We shall."

* * *

"Wow! This is amazing!" Chug exclaimed as he looked around at the room where the party was being held. It was fortunate they decided to have the party hosted in a place not too far from Propwash. Made getting there that much easier.

It was decorated rather fancy but was still simple. Mostly decorations relating to the Wings Around the Globe Rally. All the racers who had participated were present, all dressed formally for the occasion along with some other guests present.

"Heh… I don't see Rip anywhere." Dusty commented as he looked around. "Either he wasn't invited or he refused to come."

"I'm thinking the latter." Skipper replied. "Last thing he'll most likely do is attend the party that celebrates the victory of someone who take away his shot at making history."

"True…"

"Well come on." Dottie said nudging Dusty forward a little. "Go mingle, I'm sure all the racers want to see you."

Dusty chuckled. "Yes mom."

Dottie shook her head as she saw Dusty go. She went off on her own way with Chug, Sparky and Skipper to go talk with others.

Dusty was greeted by a lot of the other racers with warm welcomes and congratulations. He was glad to see all of them were doing good as well.

"Amigo!"

Dusty grinned as he turned around to see his friend El Chupacabra walking up to him with Rochelle beside him, her arms looped around one of his.

_And he still has a mask and cape on… just different colors. Some things never change._

"El Chu!"

The two racers shared a quick hug before chatting.

"So you're all better now?" Rochelle asked.

Dusty nodded. "Yep, save a few bruises but I'm definetly better than I was a few months back. How are you and El Chu doing in your relationship?"

Rochelle smiled as she nuzzled her partner. "We're doing wonderful…"

El Chupcabra nuzzled her back. "Si… We've been doing our best to stay in touch, it can be a little hard with the distance but we make it work."

Dusty smiled. "That's great guys."

"Thank you Dusty."

Dusty nodded. _Glad the two have each other… you lucked out El Chu._

Dusty scanned the crowds around them. He saw others dancing with partners to the music that was playing.

"I didn't know there was gonna be dancing." Dusty commented.

"It was mentioned in the invitation, but then again you might not have gotten everything." Rochelle reasoned.

"True…"

"Speaking of." Rochelle smiled at El Chupacabra. "Care to share a dance with me my little monster?"

He smiled. "It would be an honor mi amore."

El Chupacabra and Rochelle gave a wave to Dusty before going out to the dance floor and began dancing with each other, gliding across the floor.

Dusty watched them dance, smiling at the sight.

_Nice to see they're doing well._

He scanned the couples dancing on the floor. Some were the racers sharing dances with others who had come to the party. The only couple he saw that were two racers dancing besides Rochelle and El Chupacabra were Tsubasa and Sun Wing if he was remembering their names correctly.

"Just gonna stand there and enjoy the show?"

Dusty looked to the side to see Bulldog standing next to him. "Bulldog."

He grinned. "Hello Dusty, glad to see you up and about."

"Thanks… How have you been?"

"Been well matey, just continuing on with my racing career, I hope you'll be doing the same."

"Oh you bet I will, the Wings Around the Globe Rally was just the start."

Bulldog chuckled. "Good, you have the right attitude for it."

"Glad you think so Bulldog."

Bulldog nodded. "For now, just enjoy the festivities, maybe even share a dance with someone if you can."

Dusty gave a sheepish look. "I'm not counting on that last part."

"You better not give the excuse of not being able to dance."

"No, no, I actually know how thanks to my mother but I just don't plan on it… well I could… just I'm not sure I would exactly share a dance with."

"You'll know matey, plenty of good candidates and plenty of time to find one, just don't miss out."

Dusty nodded.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll join the others."

"Alright, have fun."

Bulldog walked off, disappearing into the crowds. Dusty decided to sit for a bit since his legs were starting to get irritated from standing so long. He let his eyes wander around the room again, trying to see how many people he knew were dancing.

_Let's see… El Chu and Rochelle are together… Tsubasa and Sun Wing… Looks like Bulldog found himself a nice young lady to dance with… Wonder if Dottie and the others are planning on… Wait…_

Dusty rubbed his eyes to be sure he wasn't seeing things. Sure enough he wasn't. He could see Skipper on the floor dancing with someone he didn't recognize.

… _Well… that happened. _

"Mr. Crophopper?"

"Hm?"

Dusty looked to his right to see a young man with grey eyes and dark skin… actually… he looked rather familiar.

"You are Dusty Crophopper right?" the man asked.

Dusty nodded. "Yes and you are?"

The man gave a bow. "I am Isaac, I've heard much about you from my sister, Ishani."

Dusty's eyes got wide. "You're… Ishani has siblings?"

Isaac chuckled. "I see she didn't mention me or Kali, but yes, she does, I'm her older brother."

"Got it… and Kali is…?"

"The youngest of us. Our little sister."

"Is she here too?"

Isaac nodded. "Family members of the racers were invited… Are yours here too?"

Dusty rubbed the back of his neck, glancing to the side. "No… I don't think they got invited actually…"

"Hm… shame."

"Yeah… I haven't seen Ishani anywhere."

"She's somewhere, she's just good at blending in."

Dusty chuckled. "Of course."

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Dusty Crophopper."

"It was nice to meet you too, Isaac."

Isaac nodded before walking off… slowly making his way towards his younger sister Kali.

"Found him Kali."

Kali grinned. "The one Ishani couldn't stop talking about?"

"The very one."

She giggled. "Matchmaker time?"

"You know it. Any ideas?"

"Well… I was thinking, set them up on a slow dance." She grinned looking around spotting her sister sticking close to the wall. "Besides, she's getting that puppy eyed look… That can't stay that way all night."

"Oh no, we can't have our sister be sad and I've been seeing her eye Dusty as well. No way is she getting away with just that for tonight."

"I'll get Ishani you get Dusty?" Kali proposed with a bit of a smirk.

"I shall do my best, I'll be saying I want him to meet you… but not mention Ishani."

"Good idea. I'll tell Ishani I want her to try something at the snack table… But not actually let her get near it." She giggled a bit. "Oh this is gonna be fun!"

"Alright, positions, when a slow song starts coming, signal me."

"Aye aye dear brother." Kali replied before parting with her sibling heading over to her sister. "Oh Ishani~"

Ishani looked up from where she was standing. "Hm? What is it Kali?"

"Can't I just say hi to my favorite older sister?" She asked, giving a fake hurt look. "Without ulterior motives?"

"Hm… Sometimes hard to know if you want something or not, but I guess it doesn't hurt once awhile." Ishani replied with a bit of a giggle.

Kali giggled. "Oh you… So…" She stood beside her scanning the crowd. "Spot anyone you think you might like?"

Ishani rolled her eyes. "Kali, I'm not here for a date, it's just a celebration for Dusty and all the other racers… Save Ripslinger." Ishani's eyes narrowed. "Only one who didn't want to come, yet Ned and Zed did."

Kali hmph'd a little. "Good riddance I say. He's absolutely a jerk." _It's no secret no one likes him after this…_ "If his minions try to give anyone trouble, I'll give 'em what for."

Ishani smiled. "Of course you would."

She nodded smiling. "Yep…" She went quiet listening as the music changed to a slow song. _Showtime…_ "Hey, they have some really good food, you gotta try some of this stuff… C'mon!" She grabbed her sister's wrist pulling her.

Ishani tried resisting but decided to let her sister drag her. _No use fighting back… besides, she's usually right about some things._

_Oh she really shouldn't have trusted me… Hehehe…_ Kali thought locking eyes with Isaac as they passed gesturing with her head towards Dusty.

Isaac acted quickly, heading over to Dusty.

"I'm sorry to bother you again Mr. Crophopper but I'd really like you to meet Kali, she's a big fan of racers."

Dusty smiled. "Sure."

He got up, following Isaac over to where Kali was. Isaac gave a wink to his sister showing he had Dusty right behind him.

Kali winked back before turning tail shoving her sister a bit. "I just remembered the shrimp looked questionable… Here!" Before giving her a firm shove in Dusty's direction. "You'll thank me for this later!"

"K-KALI!"

Isaac moved out of the way so Ishani would go straight to Dusty. Dusty reacted quickly, spreading his arms out and catching Ishani before she could fall over.

"Careful now-" he turned beet red when he realized who was in his arms.

Ishani turned a dark shade of red as she realized whose arms she was in. _Oh I am going to KILL them…._ She thought before giving a sheepish look. "I-I'm sorry… M-Mmy sister seems to think pranks are appropriate tonight."

Dusty helped her stand up straight. "I-It's okay…" _Oh my gosh… She looks beautiful… _Dusty had always seen her as such but… just with the way she was dressed in a red gold Indian dress and her hair all loose and flowing… he couldn't help but stare a little.

Ishani smiled tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear. "Thank you… You look nice…" _Try handsome…_ She wouldn't say it out loud (except to her siblings) but she had always thought he was handsome… Charming. Seeing him like this just seemed to increase it. She glanced away realizing she was staring. "Erm… I trust you've been well?"

"Yeah… Still healing up from the crash, got the bruises to prove it too…"

She frowned a little taking note of the bruises on his face. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, I'm still alive, I can still fly and hey, the guy who caused it isn't here."

She smiled a bit. "I don't think the other racers would've let him passed the door if he showed up... My sister was quite adamant that she had "dibs" on punching him in the face if she saw him."

Dusty chuckled a little. "Really now?"

She giggled. "Oh yes. She doesn't look it but she can be a violent little thing when it comes to certain people."

"I see… Well, don't know what Rip is gonna be up to now but something he tells me he's not going anywhere anytime soon."

"With not only losing but getting covered in oil when he crashed into that stack of oil cans? Oh yes… His ego will likely not bounce back for awhile." She grinned a little. "Better he stay out of the way for awhile... Let a new champion enjoy the spotlight."

Dusty nodded. "World's got a lot of talent, just need to make room for others to shine."

"Indeed… And I'd say your the brightest star shining right now." Ishani said gazing at him a little.

Dusty blushed a little, gazing back. "Nah… just me…"

"Modest as well… A good trait to have…" She smiled.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST DANCE ALREADY!?" Kali yelled from where she was watching.

Isaac facepalmed, pulling her away. "Now, now, let it happen naturally."

Ishani turned red, lowering her head a bit. _I am going to KILL them…_

Dusty blushed more before offering a hand. "I… I wasn't planning on dancing but… if you'd like to…"

She got a bit of a surprised look before taking his hand smiling warmly. "I'd love that… Thank you."

Dusty smiled before pulling her into position, swaying with her to the music.

_Thank you mom for teaching me how to dance._ he thought as they continued.

He could see some of the other racers watching, including El Chupacabra and Rochelle.

"Oh, look at those two." El Chupacabra chuckled.

Rochelle giggled. "They make a good pair… They just need some help."

"And some smoothing out." Bulldog mentioned as he passed by with his dance partner.

"I think they can get there…" Tsubasa added as he passed with Sun Wing. "The path of honor states to not hesitate… But to also follow your heart."

Skipper and the others took note of Dusty and Ishani.

"That's our Duster." Chug whispered as he watched.

Dottie smiled. "He looks so happy…"

"He really does." Sparky added. "Think so Skip?"

Skipper nodded. "Very much so."

"That's our Dusty…" _And in retrospect, probably a good thing his siblings aren't here… He'd be spending the entire evening with them instead of focusing on himself… Always worries about others more then himself after all…_ Dottie thought, just happy Dusty was having a good time. If he was happy she was happy.

Dusty gazed into Ishani's eyes, getting lost in them. _I never imagined myself dancing with her after what happened… But… I… I can't help but forget all about it… Just for this moment._

Ishani gazed into his eyes, feeling content to be right there with him. _He's a good man… I know what I did was wrong… and if I could take it all back I could… But despite that, he's right here with me right now… I feel safe…_

Dusty brought her closer, bringing her head near his shoulder, leaning his head against hers. "Ishani…"

Ishani sighed happily closing her eyes for a moment. "Yes…?"

"Thank you again… for everything…"

She smiled nuzzling him a little. "Anytime…"

Dusty closed his eyes, listening to the music as they carried on with their dance.

"_Oh how could I face these faceless days if I should lose you now?"_

He frowned a little at the words. _It's only for this night… don't get any ideas…_

"_Were so close to reaching that famous happy ending and almost believing this was not pretend…"_

He looked at Ishani… keeping her close.

Ishani looked up at him, bringing her arms around him a little tighter. _One night… That's all…_

"_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are…"_

Dusty nuzzled her a little. _So close…_

"_And still… so far…"_

She nuzzled him, sighing in content. _Don't let this night ever end…_

The song ended a different one coming on. Dusty and Ishani stopped, still holding each other's hands.

"Thank you for the dance…" Dusty said.

"Thank you for a good time." Ishani replied.

Dusty smiled, gazing a little. He shook his head when he realized he was. "I uh… ehehe… sorry…"

She giggled a bit blushing a little. "You're fine."

Dusty gave a sheepish look. "Ehehe…"

Ishani smiled squeezing his hands before bowing her head a bit. "Thank you… I better head back to my siblings…" She started to walk off… But quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek before doing so.

Dusty went beet red watching her go.

_I hope we meet again…_


	7. The Hula Skirt Incident

It was the end of a long day, going out for a night of fun with a friend. It seemed to be going well so far.

"And I'm telling ya sometimes they don't know their knife edges from their barrel rolls!"

Sparky rolled his eyes a bit, listening to Skipper rant about his trainees… Once again. Skipper had a few drinks and it seemed like he forgot he was venting about the same thing a third time in a row.

"That's interesting Skip… Now maybe you've had enough."

The other soldiers sitting with them gave the medic a look as if questioning his sanity.

_Geeze tough crowd…._

"I'm fine…" Skipper brushed him off. "Hey bartender! Another round over here!"

_This isn't gonna be pretty… He's…_ Sparky reached over and grabbed one of the bottles giving it a light shake. _Had two and he's already tipsy… He's a lightweight._

"Hey Skipper!" Lucas, one of the trainees who was at least not on his mentor's "idiots" list ran up. "You up for a round of shots with me and the others?"

"He's had enough-" Sparky started before Skipper stood up abruptly. "Skip!"

"Just one… I'm… I'mma Jolly Wrench… Mess with the best die like the rest." Skipper swayed a bit before going with his student.

Sparky shook his head. It was no use reasoning with soldiers who were lightweights and unable to listen to reason when they were under the influence. He checked his bag to make sure he didn't forget his camera.

If there was any highlights to these types of events it usually meant something embarrassing to be saved as a reminder for next time.

_The time he put a bucket on and danced around the room stopped working. _

**-Three drinks later-**

"H-Hey everyone!"

Everyone looked to see Skipper had taken off the coconut bra and hula skirt off a mannequin as part of the decor and put them on. "HULA PARTY!"

Sparky snickered, holding up his camera and snapped some pictures as Skipper danced around.

"Pfft this will go down in history…"

**-Years later-**

"You're kidding me… Skipper… was drunk!?" Dusty asked in surprise, looking at the old black and white photographs unable to believe the young drunken flight instructor was his own mentor.

"Flying higher than you on a good day. He really can't handle his drinks… This was the last time he did too since well...This picture was a reminder why he stopped drinking tequila the last time." Sparky snickered a bit.

Dusty chuckled. "So that's why he doesn't like being reminded of it."

"Yep. Just make sure next time if you really wanna annoy him… Leave a hula skirt and a coconut bra somewhere."


	8. The Reckoning

Brody Crophopper didn't enjoy crop dusting. He never did, regardless of how he was built as a mechanid.

He didn't have much of a choice when he was younger. It was either work under Leadbottom and get paid to crop dust in order to save up money to move out and go to college, or be trapped crop dusting forever.

He was, according to Leadbottom, one of the best if not the best he had ever seen.

As soon as he had enough saved in the bank to last him until college graduation, Brody promptly had quit Leadbottom's business much to the old flyer's dismay.

He focused on his studies, learning, getting a degree and eventually certified to become a high school biology teacher.

But this time, he wasn't alone. He had met his now wife Lynn in college and they had fallen in love.

They were blessed with their first born Dusty two years into their marriage and when Dusty was fifteen, had their second child Andrew "Andy" Crophopper. They were overjoyed, two healthy sons. Dusty adored his little brother.

But Brody could see history seeming to repeat itself before his eyes.

"Dusty… You can quit anytime. I will happily pay whatever needed to help you pay for whatever it is you need, but you don't have to." He remembered saying to his son as he sat with him outside during a cool summer evening. His son was exhausted from a day spent flying and dusting crops. He was turning eighteen soon.

"Dad… I can't lean on you and mom for these things. You guys have another kid to look after. It wouldn't be fair to Andy if you guys couldn't get him something he needed or wanted because you spent it on me. I have to stand on my own… and…" Dusty sighed laying back on the grass, closing his eyes. "This is what I'm gonna be stuck doing…"

"No… Do I look like a crop duster?"

Dusty opened an eye looking at his father confused. "Do you what now? Of course you're not a crop duster…" He laughed. "You're a teacher."

"And you want to become a racer?" Brody asked his son seriously. Dusty went silent before nodding as he sat up quickly.

"More than anything." He looked up at the stars. "I want to fly fast… So fast the world won't know what hit it…"

"Then… I have something to tell you…"

Father and son locked eyes, one serious the other curious.

"Remember this, anytime someone tells you to give up or tells you that you aren't built for it… You are more than what you are built for."

"I'm more than what I was built for…" Dusty echoed.

"More than just a crop duster, right?"

Dusty got a determined look. "Never gonna crop dust again once I'm a racer"

Brody ruffled his son's hair pulling him close. "Good… I don't want you to feel like you're trapped crop dusting forever…"

"I'm not Dad… But thanks.."

"Anytime."

Dusty had used that phrase many times in his life… and proven everyone wrong about him.

But Brody was not at Propwash now to reminisce about his son's teenhood and their bond.

But for vengeance.

"Oh Leadbottom…!"

Lynn guided her younger children away, reasoning that they could see their brother, figuring if Brody was on the rampage it was best to just let him go nuts.

"Brody, remember, murder is illegal." She reminded.

Andy and Olivia gave their mother shocked looks. "Is he gonna actually kill him?" Brody heard Andy ask as they rounded a corner.

Brody cracked his knuckles. _Oh no… He'll just WISH he was dead…._

He came to a stop seeing Leadbottom taking a break. "Hey you!"

The old plane looked up. "Oh, Brody… It's been awhile… Come back for some crop dusting?"

Brody felt his eye twitch. _Do I really look like a farmer still? _"NO! I came here cause of you harassing my son!"

"Which son?"

"DUSTY!" He practically roared.

"Oh… Wait, was this about that racing nonsense?" Leadbottom got an annoyed look. "I told him, he should just give up on racing and now he's never going back to crop dusting."

Brody cracked his knuckles. "Good, because heaven forbid your house catches fire and Dusty remembers how horrible you treated him when he was INJURED of all things! HE COULDN'T EVEN GO PAST EIGHTY PERCENT AND YOU WANTED HIM TO CROP DUST!?" Now the screaming had begun.

"At least I was giving him a job!"

"Which he didn't need! You think racing doesn't make good money!? He made half a million in the last several months with racing ALONE! That's more than he'd ever make CROP DUSTING." Brody yelled back. "And not only that, but now he's also firefighting, which is an amazing career. He's doing some REAL good… and proved one thing."

"That so?" Leadbottom raised an eyebrow, remembering how similar Brody and Dusty were as far as stubbornness went with their dreams.

"That the Crophoppers are more than what we were built for. And if you ever… EVER treat my son like that again… You won't have any crops to dust." Brody vowed. "He may be an adult now… But that is still my little boy."

"Look… I didn't realize what I said was that offensive…"

"Don't you dare apologize to me. It's my son you owe that too. Dusty has been through enough heck...The fact you're so senile as to not see the hurt you caused him… That's unforgivable… You can tell me my dreams and goals were useless but at least I'm doing something I'm proud of." Brody glared. 'Now… Got anything to add?"

Leadbottom sighed. "... I'm sorry."

"Hmph….Good day…" He stormed off.

Eventually he came upon the firestation seeing Dusty messing around with his siblings, the three of them laughing up a storm. Olivia was on her brother's shoulders, using his goggles, Andy was next to him.

"Set up for a drop!"

"Oh no! The fire's spreading!"

"Hurry!"

Lynn stood off to the side, laughing at the silliness. Brody went over hugging her.

"It went bad?"

"I was yelling."

"Oh love…"

"Sorry… But I didn't kill him at least."

"Good boy…"

Brody shrugged.

_Worth it… I will always guard my kids._


	9. Where He Gets It From

It had been a long day of training for the next Piston Cup. Practicing his turns and drifting along Willie's Butte, his mentor overlooking his progress.

"Alright, I think we can call it quits for today!"

Lightning McQueen skidded to a halt, panting a little. He had been at it for a few hours. He was exhausted, his clothes caked with dirt. He made his way over to Doc Hudson taking the water bottle he was offered.

"How'd I do?" He asked once he got a few sips in.

"Distracted."

Lightning blinked. "Distracted!? What do you mean distracted? I was totally focused!" He protested.

Doc gave him a look, cocking an eyebrow. "Mm-hm… Sure… I saw you sneaking glances at your watch, I know a distracted racer when I see one."

_Oh great… Busted…_ The rookie thought before grinning sheepishly. "It's just… Okay I was distracted, I'm expecting company today and I don't wanna miss their arrival." He explained quickly.

"Guests? Who?" The doctor asked as they made their way back to town.

Lightning grinned. "You'll see… Just promise me something."

"What?"

"Be nice."

Doc scoffed. "If they show some manners I will."

… _Huh, sounds like something my mom would say…._

They parted ways as Lightning went to get cleaned up, skating by Sally, quickly stealing a kiss.

"He's in a good mood today." She giggled, blushing a bit.

"Jumpy too, he didn't even wanna go out tractor tippin' last night. Said somethin' about needing his energy for today." Mater added when he was walking by.

_Just what is he up to?_

**-Two hours later-**

Lightning squinted, seeing two figures coming into the town. One semi-tall one the other being the size of a child. He grinned as they came into focus.

_Yes!_

"Customers?" Sally started excitedly.

"Actually… I know those people Sal." Lightning chuckled. "I'll introduce you guys to them, just wait for 'em to get a bit closer."

They were at Flo's and a bit curious why Lightning seemed to actually be excited.

A woman with honey blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a short sleeved sun dress approached, holding the hand of a dark skinned little girl with similar colored eyes only darker and sporting a pink dress with white pants under it.

The rookie stood up, coming into view.

The little girl let out a squeal taking off from her mother, as Lightning knelt to her level.

"LIGHTNING!"

"Maya!"

She threw herself into his arms as he scooped her up. "Big brother!" She laughed nuzzling his cheek. "I missed you!"

"Missed you too little sis." Lightning chuckled nuzzling her back. "Look at ya, you got bigger!"

"Not that big!" She laughed.

Everyone was surprised. Lightning… had a sister? A very young sister at that!?

The woman smiled noticing the looks. "I take it you haven't told them yet about us, Lightning Bug?"

Mater and Ramone snorted at the nickname. Lightning turned a little red hearing it. "No mom… I wanted it to be a surprise."

Sally went over, discreetly nudging her boyfriend in the ribs. "You're his mother?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes… Dr. Gabriella McQueen at your service." She curtsied a bit. "But please call me Gabby."

"Gabby… Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Sally Carrera…I'm-"

"You're my brother's girlfriend?" Maya interrupted.

Doc and Sheriff exchanged a look. _Hmph, see where he got the lack of manners he had before…._

"Uh yes." Sally laughed nervously.

"Maya! That was rude." Lightning said quietly giving her a warning look. "You say "excuse me" before interrupting someone. Remember?"

"Oops… Sowwy…" The little girl smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry as well, she's normally not like that." Gabby said, giving her daughter a look as well.

"It's fine. Really." Sally grinned.

"Anyways…" Lightning turned to the others grinning as he held his sister.

"Everyone… This is my mother, Gabriella… And my little sister, Maya."

Everyone introduced themselves to the two.

"So, guess your sister takes after your father?" Doc asked after a few moments of quiet with his student as the townsfolk chatted with the man's mother.

Maya was looking at a menu and didn't seem to hear it, Lightning looked up.

"No. My father divorced my mother when I was six. My mom adopted Maya when I was a teenager." He explained quietly, not wanting THAT broadcasted to the whole town just yet.

Doc frowned a bit, feeling a little guilty now. "Sorry kid."

"It's fine." He smiled. "'Sides… I still got a family that means everything to me."

Maya looked up paying attention to the last sentence. "Lightning named me."

"Oh he did now?"

"Yep! My name used to be Lilly, but they said I didn't look like a Lilly. So since he was gonna be my big bro, Lightning wanted to name me. So he named me Maya Ari McQueen!" Maya explained smiling, hugging her brother's arm.

Lightning smiled softly. "Yeah… She's my baby sis…"

"Yep!"

Doc chuckled. "Didn't expect you to have a soft side outside of Sally… Rookie."

Lightning grinned. "Well, there's more to me then these devilish good looks." He stood up striking a bit of a pose. "Not every day someone like me comes along!"

"I thought we called those people NERDS." Gabriella said with a smirk overhearing.

"PFFT!"

"Bahahahaha!"

Lightning turned red. "MOM!"

"He once spent an hour in the bathroom getting ready for a race." Maya said, after thinking she was being helpful.

"MAYA!"

Doc snorted. "That explains the freaking out over a sticker."

Lightning mumbled something about: "It was my lucky sticker…"

"He still got upset over that?" Gabriella asked raising an eyebrow. "Wait… Was this about you-"

"Going AWOL? Yeah it was all about that time I told you and Maya about last time I was at home."

Gabriella shook her head. "Alright one question…" She cleared her throat. "WHO arrested my son? AND who sentenced him?"

Doc and Sheriff came forward.

She sighed after a moment of giving them her best "cold doctor stare" and realized Doc could easily give it right back. "Listen… I'm actually kind of glad it happened. I'm not happy my son got into an accident here that got him into trouble… But I'm glad he was able to find himself here." She explained giving a grateful look. "He did some growing up… He's carrying himself differently than the day he left for the Dinoco 400… He was a good kid… But um… I'll admit, egos run in our family."

Lightning leaned in deciding now was the perfect time for revenge. "Yeah, says the woman who danced through our house screaming about how she was the best surgeon that hospital was EVER gonna get."

"Lightning!" She hissed. "I said I was sorry!"

He grinned leaning back. "Just sayin'." He scooped up his sister. "Hey, Mater, I wanna show Maya somethin', wanna come with?"

The mechanic grinned. "Sure! What is it?" He and Lightning left the diner before the racer looked around quickly.

"Tractor tipping." He grinned evilly.

Mater chuckled. "Alright!"

As it was, it didn't go unheard. Doc facepalmed. "If I haven't told him once…" He started.

"I've told him a thousand times don't do anything stupid!" Gabriella finished. "... Sorry was that what you were going to say?"

"... Yes."

"Like I was saying… I apologize for my son's behavior THANK YOU for snapping him out of it."

The officer and the doctor would be lying if they said it wasn't the strangest thank you they ever received. Being thanked for arresting someone's son and snapping sense into him.

"You're… Welcome?" Sheriff said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah… He's a good kid, just needed some polishing."

Gabriella smiled looking over to see her son walking away with his best friend and his sister. "Yeah… He's a good man... "

Sally smiled. "He takes after you Mrs. McQueen."

"Actually it's Miss…" She smiled sheepishly. "Raised those two by myself… Buuut… Doesn't mean there isn't a future Mrs. McQueen." Her sheepish smile turned into an evil one.

"H-Huh?"

Gabby put her arm around Sally's shoulders leading her away. "I have some things I wanna talk about… How do you feel about weddings?"

Sally looked behind her, to her friends mouthing: "HELP ME."

"On your own." Doc mouthed back, suppressing a laugh at the mock terrified expression he got in return.

"I tell ya… Nothing scarier than a mother in law with a purpose." Ramone said.

Flo gave him a look. "What was that about my mother?"

"That she's the kindest woman I ever met second only to you?"

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Maya shifted on the rock she was perched on, watching, uncertain if this was a good idea. She was six but she wasn't stupid. She knew a dangerous activity when she saw one.

As it was… she was used to seeing Lightning doing reckless things just on the track and at home. Here… It was just bizarre.

Lightning had set her there, figuring it was the safest way to avoid his sister possibly becoming Frank bait.

"Now… Stay here and whatever happens. Don't. Scream." He cautioned her before joining Mater.

Maya covered her eyes not wanting to watch but peered through her fingers.

Mater pulled out an air horn pushing down on it.

A tractor moo'd loudly before tipping over a puff of smoke coming out of it.

Lightning and Mater started cracking up. Maya gave a grossed out look.

_This is their "something awesome"? Bro… That's not awesome, that's gross._

Lightning stole a glance to his sister as she gave him a thumbs down.

"Hmph!" He scoffed before revving his engine loudly.

Several tipped over at once.

Maya giggled but shook her head. "Nice but try harder-"

They fell quiet hearing something approach. Mater took off running. "THERE'S FRANK!"

Lightning sped by. "DON'T SCREAM! AT ALL!"

"Don't scream why-"

A loud snort caught her attention as she looked.

A large mecha-bull was making it's way at them.

"Oh… Shiitake mushrooms." She mumbled quoting her favorite movie.

The bull chased Mater and Lightning around the pasture, the two men letting out yells. Mater ducked into a barrel. "KEEP GOIN' BUDDY!"

Lightning revved his engine as he sped, making his way around picking up his sister.

"WE'RE OUTTA HERE!"

They left Frank in the dust, Mater running backwards after them.

Once they made it back, Lightning practically dropped Maya as he fell to his knees panting.

"I swear… I saw… my life… flash… before… MY EYES." He exclaimed dramatically.

"Ah shoot that was fun!" Mater laughed.

Maya finally came out of her stunned silence. "ARE… YOU CRAZY!?" She screamed at her brother, trying to shake him a little. "THAT WAS SO DANGEROUS!"

"I know, I know-"

"AND AWESOME!" She ran around him. "The bull was like RAWR and you were like AHHHH! And he was like I'M GONNA EAT YOU UP! And you were like SO OUTTA HERE! And left him in the dust!"

"Hehe… Darn right we were." Lightning grinned.

"Your family's alright McQueen." Mater smiled.

"Thanks Mater… I think they're pretty cool too."

"Just wait til I tell MOM!"

Lightning felt himself pale a little. He could already hear his mother screaming at him for putting himself and his sister in danger.

"Uh… Maya?"

She took off running for the Cozy Cone, seeing Gabby talking to Sally. "Mommy!"

"NO! GET BACK HERE!" Lightning gave chase.

"EEK! MOM! HELP!"

Gabriella moved out of the way as her children ran by her. "By the way, expect THAT to be a normal thing."

Sally watched the two car mechanids go. "... This explains a lot…"

"Yeeeaah… They love each other but that happens too."

"WE GOT CHASED BY A MECHA BULL!" Maya screamed as she skidded by.

"That's nice dear-WAIT WHAT!?" Gabriella's head snapped over to her son.

Lightning gave an innocent look. "I have NO idea what she's talking about."

"... Yeah… You're gonna have fun with this one." She said to Sally.

Sally giggled. "I already am."

_Well least we know where he gets it from…_

_He's his mother's son._

… _I just hope she's a nice mother in law…_


	10. A Promise

Dusty was cradling his youngest sibling, holding her close, savoring the moment he had with her. He had to go back to Propwash and couldn't stay forever though he wished he could stay a bit longer to bond with her more. He would see her again when the Fourth of July happened or the Corn Festival… or when he felt like it.

Olivia yawned, clinging to her brother's jacket, burying her face in it. Her brother was warm and she was content to just cuddle up to him for as long as possible.

Dusty smiled before sighing, realizing there was a weight on his legs. "Andy… Let go."

"No."

"Andy c'mon, I gotta put Olivia to bed… Before I go."

Andy gave the kicked puppy dog eyes. "B-Bu-But…"

"I promise I'll be back soon…"

Andy pouted and let him go, following him up the stairs to Olivia's room. Dusty rocked her a little before trying to set her in her crib.

She started whimpering. Dusty furrowed his brow bringing her close again as she stopped. He waited until she was about to fall asleep before trying again.

This time she let out a shriek.

Alarmed he brought her close again looking her over, and looking in the crib. "Nothing snagged on her clothes…"

"Maybe she sat on a bee." Andy suggested. "I mean… If I sat on a bee I'd cry too."

"She was in my arms the past few hours pretty much. There was no bee." Dusty rolled his eyes a little rocking Olivia. "C'mon Livvie… It's okay… You're okay…"

Olivia sniffled tears welling up in her eyes. "Bwah!"

Dusty frowned feeling her head, worried she might not be feeling well. "No fever… What's making you so upset?" He asked, despite knowing he wasn't going to get an answer as he sat on the rocking chair.

Olivia calmed down gradually falling asleep again. Carefully and as silently as he could Dusty moved to put her to bed.

Before whimpering was heard.

"She's gonna miss you… That's why." Andy said softly looking at his little sister frowning. He understood how she felt. Dusty had moved out when Andy was three and they moved not long after that. He missed his older brother so much he wanted to cry sometimes. "She's gonna miss you like I do…" He sniffled a little.

"Andy…" Dusty sighed moving Olivia carefully and bringing Andy close. "You know I love you… So much little bro…"

"I love you too…"

"And I miss you too… But I'm not gonna be gone forever... " He tilted the boy's chin up to meet his eyes. "I promise… and while I'm gone, I need a promise from you."

"Okay…" The boy whispered looking a little unsure.

"You gotta be a good big brother for the both of us, for Livvie here. She'll need someone who can make her laugh and smile, give her hugs and sing her songs… Mom and Dad can't do all the work and there's something's only us brothers can do." Dusty said kneeling to his level a little. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah!" Andy nodded quickly. "I promise Dusty… I'll be a good big brother to Livvie."

"Atta boy… Now… What'll make her calm so she can get some rest?" Dusty asked him, grinning a bit.

Andy hummed in thought before running out of the room and bringing back his tape player putting a cassette in and pressing play, fiddling with the volume a bit. A soft tune started to play. "Mom sang this one to me."

"And I sang it to you too."

The two cleared their throats before starting to sing.

"Come stop your crying it will be alright." Dusty started.

"Just take my hand! Hold it tight!" Andy continued with a smile.

"We will protect you from all around you… We will be here don't you cry."

"For one so small you're seem so strong! Our arms will hold you keep you safe and warm."

Dusty kissed Olivia's head before continuing. "This bond between us can't be broken. We'll be here don't you cry…"

"Cause you'll be in our hearts… Yes you'll be in our hearts! From this day on!"

"Now and forever more!"

"You'll be in our hearts… No matter what they say… You'll be here in our hearts… Always." Andy sang softly.

This time Dusty was able to set her down, before picking up his brother.

"Why can't they understand the way we feel?" He sang quietly, thinking back to all the times he had been called a farmer or told to give up his racing dreams.

"They just don't trust what they can't explain… I know we're different but…" Andy broke off frowning.

"Deep inside us, we're not that different at all." Dusty continued, nuzzling him a little.

"And you'll be in my heart."

"Yes you'll be in my heart… From this day on now and forever more…" Dusty moved out of the room hugging his brother tightly.

"Don't listen to them! Cause what do they know? We need each other… To have to hold… They'll see in time I know!"

Andy tried to sing along but broke into a quiet sob hugging his brother tightly. Dusty rubbed his back, choking up a bit as well. He had to leave soon and it was never easy.

He tilted Andy's head up. "When destiny calls you Andy… You must be strong. I may not be with you… But you've got to hold on! They'll see in time… I know…"

"We'll show them together." Andy whispered back. _We're more than just crop dusters…_

_**We're more than what we were built for.**_

"Cause you'll be in my heart… Believe me you'll be in my heart… From this day on now and forever more…. Yes you'll be in my heart, no matter what they say… You'll be here in my heart… Always…"

Dusty set him down, ruffling his hair. "Just look over your shoulder…"

Andy smiled wiping away his tears. "Love you Dusty…"

"Love you too Andy… Don't forget that promise."

"Long as you don't forget yours."

Dusty grinned.

"When have I ever forgotten my little brother?"


	11. The Green Cyclone part 1

Part 1: Cleaning

Miss Eloise's Home for Children, AKA Last Stop Shop as the kids inside referred to it. The kids that fell through the cracks, the mechanids and huminids no one wanted or just couldn't get placed.

Kids of all ages resided there, from infants to teenagers. Some had been there for a few days, some for their entire lives.

Ripslinger stood beside his secretary, Kelly, about to head in.

"You sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course."

After the Wings Around the Globe Rally incident, Ripslinger had to lay low. Many people were outraged when details of what he had done during the race got out to the press. His secretary, the only person who could reign him in sometimes, had arranged for him to do some charity work, to prove that her employer wasn't a monster. That he was trying to make up for what he did.

Ripslinger gulped a bit. He was rarely nervous but he never did well with kids.

"Go on…"

They headed in…. and nearly got rammed into by a couple of kids running by.

"Whoa!"

"Hey I'm walkin' here!" one of them yelled with a distinct Brooklyn accent.

"Go back to Jersey ya bums!" another screamed.

Ripslinger rolled his eyes, wondering if he was ever that bad as a kid.

"Pheh, typical New Yorkers, even as kids…"

Kelly shook her head. "Try not to bite anyone." She teased him a little as she went to find the administrator.

Ripslinger looked around while he waited. He could make out some flyers in the kids that were playing. A few took off into the air or floated when they ran as they picked up speed.

A few minutes later, some caregivers were trying to round up the kids as Kelly hurried over, handing him a sharpie and a stack of posters.

"Here."

_Here we go…_

The kids lined up to get autographs from the racer, some of them asking him a few questions… A few of which were cringe worthy to him.

"Where's Dusty?" Oone girl asked. "He's MY favorite."

"He uh… couldn't make it." Ripslinger lied, signing his name quickly. "Sorry…"

"Do you have a girlfriend? Is THAT your girlfriend?" another kid asked pointing to Kelly.

Kelly had to excuse herself to laugh. Ripslinger turned red. "Uh… No. She's my secretary."

"What's a secretary?"

"It's someone who does stuff for me and helps me make choices at times."

In another part of the orphanage a young boy was just getting up from a nap. He yawned rubbing his eyes wondering what all the noise was about.

He opened his door nearly getting mowed over by his roommate. "What's the big deal?" He asked mid yawn. "Wha's all the noise about?"

"There's a real racer here signing autographs!" His roommate Tommy exclaimed with a large grin. "Go get one Matthew!"

Matthew scrunched up his face at his full name. "It's MATT and who is it? El Crophopper or something?"

"No… Go see!"

Matt looked out the door eyes widening. "No way… It's… It's…" He ran over skidding to a stop just behind the girl in front of him.

"There you go-"

"RIPSLINGA!"

Ripslinger looked up to see the kid who had said this and grinned. "What he said. You next?"

"Yes please!" Matt cheered, bouncing in place a little, blowing some of his black hair out of his eyes.

"Alright." Ripslinger got a poster ready. "Here, hold this up so I can sign it right. Your name?"

"Matthew Damien, born on six, six, six!" He said proudly.

Ripslinger chuckled signing. "Alright, I'll put that too. How's that sound?"

"Awesome! Thanks Mr. Ripslinger! You're awesome!" Matt smiled, looking at the poster, eyes lighting up. "This is the best day EVER!"

He smiled. "Anytime kid. Go find a good spot for that."

The nine year old nodded and ran off. "Yahoo!"

Kelly giggled. "Well he seemed pretty happy."

"Yeah…"

One of the caregivers smiled. "He's a big fan of yours sir."

Rip raised an eyebrow. "How big of a fan?"

"Well look at his clothes… He tries to dress like you….That's how much he looks up to you."

… _Great, a kid looks up to me and I was SO not a good example during the last race…_ He thought mentally cringing.

"Got it…"

They all jumped hearing a loud crash and seeing Matthew chase after another boy.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"HE'S GONNA GET ME WITH KETCHUP! HELP!"

The caregiver facepalmed. "Excuse me, I have to reign in the trouble maker. MATTHEW!" She chased after the boys. "Put it down!"

Kelly shook her head. "Well I see the resemblance."

Rip gave her a look. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Anyways...That was the last one…"

"C'mon, I wanna talk to you outside." They headed out, Ripslinger glancing back to see Matt and his roommate getting scolded… Matt didn't look like he regretted anything.

… _666 huh?_

* * *

"This seems to be going well for you." Kelly commented, as they stood outside. "You're a lot calmer too."

"The kids aren't so bad…" Ripslinger shrugged a bit, surprised at how well it was going as well. "Just hope I can start entering races again soon."

Kelly laid her hand on his shoulder giving him a sympathetic look. "You'll get there big guy, just got cleaning to do."

"Yeah… just hate being grounded." He rubbed the back of his neck.

She smiled. "It won't be forever… And don't forget, one day soon you gotta bury the hatchet with Mr. Crophopper."

Kelly laughed as Ripslinger visibly paled. "Rip! It won't be that bad!"

"Oh it will be. I can already see the wrench his mechanic will chuck at my head!" He exclaimed, eyes wide.

"That's why you got me." She winked. "I'll protect you."

Ripslinger laughed. "What would I do without you?"

"Hm…" She pretended to think for a moment before smirking. "Be a hobo?" She nudged him playfully.

He grinned nudging her back. "The prettiest hobo on the streets!"

"Darn right you would be!"

The two shared a laugh as they started to walk off.

"Maybe you could do more work here…"

"Maybe…" They glanced back at the building before rounding the corner.

* * *

A couple of weeks after, Matt had gotten into more trouble… But it was surprisingly one of his "good days" when the real trouble began.

An older boy, a car mechanid, wandered into his and Tommy's room looking through their stuff. The two nine year olds looked to each other and cringed knowing they were going to lose something of theirs.

"I'll take this." The boy said starting to unpin the poster Rip had signed for Matt.

Matt felt his eyes go wide. "No, no, no! That's not for gives!" He ran at the boy pulling him back, throwing his weight back in order to leave the poster hanging. "He signed it special!"

"Oh yeah?" The older boy threw him to the ground. "What'cha gonna do about it?"

"Don't go nuts Matt! I heard he ripped a guy's thumbs off!"

_HIS THUMBS!?_ Matt didn't know if he was going to believe it, but he decided his thumbs were important.

"Yeah, thumbs!"

The smaller plane growled before lunging, throwing a punch into the boy's stomach as hard as he could. He yelped, leaning forward.

"Why you little-"

WHACK!

His head snapped up when the boy delivered a right hook to his jaw.

It was deadly silent as he slowly lowered his head, glaring at the black haired boy. "You… are gonna… DIE!" He screamed giving chase. Matt took off running.

"AHHHHH!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

The caretakers on a typical day would've broken it up by now, but being tied up quite literally when trying to pull apart two teenage plane mechanids who were trying to take off and take them with them, it was easier to get out of the building and onto the streets.

Matt's heart bounded in his chest as he ran, looking over his shoulder. He floated off the ground a little every so often but didn't get any air. He never learned how to fly. He could just float a little but not actually get any air.

And that, he realized, may be his downfall.

"GET BACK HERE! I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SELL IT ON FLYBAY!"

_MY HEAD!?_

Matt ducked a grab at his hair rounding a corner.

THUD!

"Oof!"

'Ow!"

The two who collided with one another looked up. One had a confused look on his face, the other a look of desperation.

"Kid?"

"SAVE ME!"

Ripslinger was surprised when the boy launched himself at the racer. He caught him and steadied him as he got to his feet. "Easy now… What's up-"

"THERE'S THAT BRAT!"

Matt ducked behind the racer. "He's gonna rip my head off! He ripped a guys thumbs off!"

Ripslinger raised an eyebrow, not believing it, but decided to do a bit of a scare tactic.

"Oh he did, did he?" He glared at the kid. "Then why haven't you done time? Would you like to tell that to the cops?"

"I'm already doing time, I gotta live with THAT scrawny brat!"

"I'm not scrawny!" Matt growled.

Ripslinger stayed between the boys, giving the one in front of him a look of death. "Well if you're 'already doing time then you won't mind if I call the cops-"

The kid took off running.

"Hmph! Good riddance!" Matt scoffed.

"Coward." Ripslinger muttered. The racer turned around and knelt to Matt's level. "You alright?"

"I'm fine…" He nodded. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He ruffled his hair a little. Matt laughed trying to get his hair smoothed back down, only to have it messed up again.

"Hahaha, hey! Stop!" The boy chuckled.

"Got ya!" Ripslinger grinned.

"That tickles!"

"I know it does!"

The two laughed as Ripslinger let up, Matt smoothing his hair down.

"Silly."

Ripslinger chuckled. "Maybe. So what made that kid so ticked at you?" He asked, wondering what it was all about. He knew Matt was a mischief maker, he had seen it himself.

Matt frowned lowering his head. "He wanted to take my poster you signed special for me…"

Ripslinger frowned as well, squeezing his shoulder. "Hey… It's just a poster…"

"But my hero signed it."

"Kid…." _Horrible role model you picked kid…_ Ripslinger stroked his hair a little. He had visited the orphanage a few more times since the first time, so he wasn't a total stranger to the boy.

Matt nuzzled his hand a little, smiling a bit. "Hee."

Ripslinger smiled, standing to full level, scooping him up into his arms. "C'mere you!"

"WAH!" Matt squealed hugging him, laughing. "Hey!"

"Gotcha!" He hugged him back.

The boy smiled curling up a little, he could hardly believe where he was. He was talking to his hero, and hugging him! If he died tomorrow he could die happy at least.

"Kid… Make me a promise okay?"

"Okay… What is it?"

"Don't get a huge ego, don't do what I did during my last race…" Ripslinger went over to a city bench sitting, setting Matt next to him. "I got so blinded…" He sighed looking at the sky longingly. He had time to reflect and think on what he had done, not to mention Kelly nearly murdered him for it.

Matt gulped a bit.

"I was willing to hurt someone… To kill them because of fame… Don't ever do that. Okay?"

"I promise I won't… But can I still look up to you?" He asked hopefully. To him it didn't matter, he didn't see that side of Ripslinger as far as he was concerned, he was still the racer he looked up to.

Ripslinger's eyes widened a bit. He didn't expect that. He thought the kid would tell him how "mean" it was what he did, or point out he could've done something different.

"S-Sure?"

"Yay!"

He ruffled the kid's hair, not minding when Matt threw his arms around him, he kept one arm around the boy keeping him close. "Heh…"

"You're awesome."

Kelly was rounding the corner talking to a reporter when she spotted the two. "Oh look!"

The reporter's eyes got wide at the sight. Ripslinger, sitting in casual attire and hanging out with a kid? That was a first. They started snapping pictures. "Is that his kid?"

"No, from the orphanage he's been volunteering at. Looks like he could be his little brother though, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, the resemblance is uncanny." They zoomed in on the two's faces snapping another picture.

This one Matt did notice as he whined trying to hide his face.

Ripslinger shook his head, bringing him into his arms. "Hey, it's okay kiddo."

Matt rested his head on the racer's shoulder. "Okay…"

Thankfully for Ripslinger and Matt's respective egos, they didn't hear Kelly and the reporter awwing a bit at this.

"That is really sweet."

"Yeah… He's coming along."

"Let me know if there's more to it." The reporter nodded before leaving.

Kelly nodded before making her way over.

"Hey, trouble."

Ripslinger rolled his eyes smirking a bit. "Hey yourself."

"I see the mini you is having fun."

"Mini Ripslinger?" Matt blinked.

Ripslinger chuckled. "Suppose so."

The boy smiled hugging him. "Yeah!"

Kelly giggled. "Aww…"

Ripslinger ruffled Matt's hair, eliciting a laugh from the boy. He tried smoothing his hair down only to get it messed up again.

"Hey!" He squealed.

Ripslinger chuckled before setting the boy down. "So Kelly, what's with the reporter?"

Kelly grinned. "Nothing~"

"When you say nothing that always means trouble for me."

His secretary gave a fake hurt look as she pouted. "When have I ever steered you wrong?"

Ripslinger hummed in thought. Kelly was usually right about things and as much as Ripsinger hated to admit it some days, he really wished he had listened to her during the Wings Around the Globe.

_Just focus on doing your best, ignore Crophopper._

And he didn't listen.

"... Actually, when I don't listen to you is when trouble starts."

"Exactly!" She grinned.

Ripslinger turned to Matt. "Remember this kid, no matter what if your secretary is right about a LOT, don't doubt her."

The little boy nodded quickly. "Okay… But I thought she was your girlfriend."

Both Kelly and Ripslinger turned bright red at this.

"H-Hey!"

"Kids… Say the darndest things." Kelly giggled before checking her phone for the time. She frowned a bit. "Say, it's getting late… Better get that kid back home before it gets dark."

Ripslinger nodded and gestured for Matt to follow him.

He lead the way back, surprised when Matt insisted on holding his hand the entire time. This wasn't the way he was acting earlier. He studied the boy's features noting his head was bobbing every now and then.

_He's exhausted._

"Aww… Poor kid." Kelly murmured before heading in first to let them know that they were just bringing Matt back after something happened.

Ripslinger picked the boy up into his arms, cradling him a little. Matt yawned curling up a bit using his shoulder for a pillow. "I got you…"

"Can we hang out again…?"

"Of course…" Ripslinger looked around quickly before shifting the boy in his arms, so he had a free hand and pulled out a business card. "Kelly always makes me carry these suckers around. Here.."

Matt looked at it blinking before taking it and reading the words. "A phone number…?"

_Don't know why I'm doing this… But the kid's gotta have another way of keeping busy… or he might get beaten up for real next time…_

"Yeah… For my home phone, if you need anything, even if it's just to talk out a bad day… It's okay to call."

"Thanks…" Matt pocketed it, hugging the racer a little tighter, nuzzling him a little. Ripslinger's gaze softened, stroking his hair a little.

One of the caretakers came over. "Thank you for looking after him… The boy who chased him off has been dealt with… His roommate and your secretary explained."

"Hey, anytime… He wasn't trouble." Ripslinger replied handing him over. Matt was half asleep and barely noticed. The caretaker was genuinely surprised at hearing the last part of Ripslinger's sentence.

Matt was a mischief maker, he took pride in the pranks and mayhem he could cause in just one afternoon. They frequently blamed his birthday alone for part of it, given the superstition around the number it added up to.

"W-Well thank you again."

The racer nodded as he and his secretary started to head out. Ripslinger turned his head a bit. "Night Kid."

"Night Rip…" Matt tiredly called back.

He smiled a bit before heading out.

Kelly nudged him with a grin. "That was cute."

He blushed a bit. "Heh…"


	12. The Green Cyclone part 2

Part 2: Bonding

In the weeks that followed, Matt had become a frequent fixture in Ripslinger's life. He didn't hesitate with calling, and more often than not it was because he needed to get out of the orphanage for awhile…

Or he really needed a place to duck at for a few hours while the older kids hunted down belongings hidden as forms of revenge.

He was a good kid, but he had his crazy streak down. There was one question that no one answered yet since it hadn't been asked.

Matt was watching Ripslinger practice, when he took a break looking at the kid curiously.

"Question kid…. You a mechanid? Been meaning to ask."

He nodded quickly, a grin quickly finding itself on his face. "Yep! I'm a plane mechanid!" But the grin fell as he looked down feeling embarrassed. "But… I can't fly…"

"Can't fly huh? Bad engine? Or never learned?"

"Never learned. Most of the caretakers are car mechanids or huminids. No one showed me how…" Matt pouted. "I can float when I run really REALLY fast, like that day when I ran into you, but that's it."

Ripslinger frowned leaning back on the park bench, closing his eyes as he soaked in this information. He was around Matt's age when he had started to learn, but he had someone to show him how.

_Hm… Well… The kid seems pretty smart for his age… He could be pretty good if he had the right teacher…_

But was he the right choice?

_I mean… I've been getting better about my ego…_

"... I could teach you." He said, finally opening his eyes, looking at the nine year old.

Matt's eyes got wide as his mouth fell open. He was stunned. His favorite racer showing him how to fly?

"Y-You mean it?" He asked quietly.

Ripslinger nodded ruffling his hair. "Yeah, a plane's gotta develop properly."

"Oh thank you!" Matt hugged him tightly, the racer bringing an arm around him.

"Anytime kiddo."

The boy smiled up at him. "You're the best Rip…"

"Heh… Thanks Matt…"

"Welcome… When do we start?"

"Right now."

The next few hours were spent working on Matt getting off the ground, by the time the sun was starting to set both the racer and the boy were exhausted and flopped on the ground tired.

"That… was the longest day of my life." Matt said yawning a little.

"It's getting late…" Ripslinger pulled out his phone to check the time. "Better start walking you back… It's around dinner time over there ain't it?"

"Can I eat at your place? Please?"

"I don't know… You picky?"

Matt rolled over, pushing himself up a bit. "No… Not really."

"Alright then… Let me just call first and see if it's okay."

One phone call later Ripslinger took Matt back to his apartment.

"Just a heads up, you're not gonna find much junk food here, so don't bother looking for it."

"I'm not." He said looking around the apartment. "Whoa…" He ran over to a case that contained the collection of trophies Ripslinger had won over the years. "Your Wings Around the Globe trophies! That's so cool"

"Thanks… Pretty proud of 'em…" Ripslinger frowned a bit looking at the one in the center, it was the last one he had obtained and he felt a pang looking at it. It reminded him of how he lost the last race. _I deserved it… The loss… Not the win…_

_That Farm Boy played fair… _

"Hmph… Wish you won the last race instead of that dumb crop dus-"

"Don't even finish that sentence kid." Ripslinger said taking off his jacket and hanging it up. "I didn't deserve to win, he did, and he deserves the wins he's getting now."

Matthew frowned a little. "Sorry…"

"What'd I say about the ego?"

"Not to let it get to my head?"

"Good." He sighed, looking through his fridge. "Before I start making anything, what do you like to eat in particular?"

"I can actually pick?"

"Well you get a say in it."

Matt hummed in thought. "... I want sliders… Do you have stuff to make 'em?"

"You're in luck, got ground beef, onions, and some small rolls." Ripslinger grinned. "But doesn't mean you get out of helping."

"I can help too!?"

"Well your nine, old enough to at least help form them. Roll up your sleeves and wash up."

"Okay!"

After, Matt was tired. He rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake. Ripslinger looked over to him from where he was putting leftovers away. "Tired?"

"No… I'm-" He paused to yawn. "Totally awake…"

"Mm-hm… Sure, keep telling yourself that kiddo."

The boy folded his arms on the kitchen table resting his head on them. He was always tired right after dinner. He yawned again, closing his eyes. "I'm just… gonna rest my eyes…"

The racer finished what he was doing looking over to him. He chuckled a bit. "That's not good for your neck kid…" He murmured lifting him up and carrying him over to the couch.

Matt yawned curling up as Ripslinger laid him down. "Night.."

"Night buddy… Get some rest…" Ripslinger murmured turning down the lights.

_I'm going soft… and this kid's the reason…_

* * *

Kelly stood off to the side as she watched Ripslinger play with Matt. The two were as close as ever. Some days she forgot that Matt wasn't actually his little brother. She had gotten used to seeing him trailing behind Ripslinger whenever possible.

"RAH!" Ripslinger scooped the boy up into his arms messing up his hair. "Gotcha!"

Matt laughed squealing a little. "RIP NO! That tickles!"

"I know it does!" He grinned, as he kept doing it.

"Nooo!" The boy squirmed.

Kelly laughed shaking her head. "Careful there."

"I am." Ripslinger laughed before sitting down, letting Matt go. "There, happy?"

Matt grinned before hugging him tightly. "Very."

Ripslinger smiled, bringing an arm around him. "Heh…" He got an idea and took off his shades, plopping them on the nine year old's head. "There we go." He crossed his arms with a grin. "Try that."

Matt grinned back before adjusting them a bit as he got up. "RiiipSLINGA!" He exclaimed, mimicking the racer, striking a pose.

"A new racer in the making." The young man commented, getting up and dusting off his clothes.

"The new Green Tornado!" Matt cheered running around him.

Ripslinger hummed in thought. "No… More like…" He grinned. "The Green Cyclone."

Matt's eyes got wide as he nodded quickly. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

Kelly laughed. "With how your teaching him, he'll be ready to enter a race as soon as he's of age." She said walking over and patting Matt's head a little. "He really does remind me of you."

"Hee…" Matt smiled innocently, giving Ripslinger back his shades.

"Yeah… He does, doesn't he?" He said quietly. "So what brings you here?"

"Sorry to cut all the fun short but you got an interview with Air Sports Illustrated, managed to finally convince them to interview you." She grinned. "You're welcome~"

"Seriously?" Ripslinger grinned. "That's great! When is it?"

"In about an hour actually."

"Wait… What!? An hour!?" Ripslinger exclaimed already sliding down his shades ready to take off. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

"You were having fun… I haven't seen you that happy in awhile."

He grinned sheepishly. "Heh…"

Matt pouted before turning away from the two. "I guess I'll start headin' back to the home… Have fun…"

"Matt wait-"

"Don't… I'm fine…" He looked over his shoulder smiling, but it wasn't his usual one. "Go have fun. Show 'em all you're the hero I know you are"

"Thanks kid… I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, bye…" Matt ran off, making it back to the orphanage. He was tired, and he hated to admit it but a little jealous. He had been looking forward to learning more tricks today and now that was cut short.

_Wasn't on purpose though… Kelly didn't know…_


	13. The Green Cyclone part 3

Part 3: Little Brother

As time went on, there was a period of time that Ripslinger wasn't able to continue teaching Matt about his flight due to interviews, scheduling meetings with the press, other fan meet and greets.

So he was at the orphanage again, but for once trying not to make trouble. He looked out the window as often as he could, hoping he'd spot his hero coming up to the doors.

_Come back Rip… I miss you…. _The boy thought, watching as rain poured down. He sniffled a little swiping at his eyes to keep the tears at bay. _Please come back…_

"Matthew?"

He looked up to see one of the caretakers, Maddie, looking at him with worry.

"What?" He growled, crossing his arms. He wanted to be left alone.

"Are you okay sweetie? You've been so quiet." She went to brush some of his hair out of his eyes, he blocked her hand.

"Don't. Touch. Me. You're not my mom… and you're not Kelly." He scowled.

"... Matt… We need to talk to you… The headmistress too.."

"What'd I do now?" He sighed as he fell into step behind the woman. "Cause if Larry said I did something to him again, he's a crybaby and a big fat liar!"

"Lawrence didn't say you did anything to him-Did you?" She looked over her shoulder at the black haired boy.

Matt scoffed and said nothing, fixing her a glare.

_He was doing so good too… Now I see that old attitude of his… Great…_

They stepped into the main office as the door closed. A social worker, the headmistress herself and a few of the other caretakers were present.

Matt gulped. "What's going on?" He asked backing up into the door.

"Calm down…" Maddie said softly touching his shoulder. Matt tensed up.

"Don't. Touch. Me." He hissed.

"Matthew-"

He slapped her hand away. "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"That will be enough!"

Matt fell silent looking at the headmistress, the granddaughter of the founder of the home.

"Sorry…" He whispered.

She sighed shaking her head. "Matthew… You can't go back to this attitude problem of yours… It's unbecoming… and for that matter… You need to pack your bags…"

_What? _"Pack my bags? Why?" He asked tilting his head a bit.

"Well… We found a nice family to take you on as a foster child… In the suburbs, farther from the city…" The social worker began to explain. "A nice couple with a few foster kids already. They've had amazing success with children like you."

"Like me?"

"... Special."

_Yeah right, anytime they say "special" and me in the same meaning it means "Biggest pain in the neck." I'm not stupid._ Matt thought crossing his arms. "I don't want to. I like it here." He said sticking his nose in the air. "I'm a racer, not a dummy."

"You're a child and this will be for the best… and if this family doesn't work out, then we'll just keep trying."

"... I can't come back here?" Matt backed up again, eyes going wide. "No… Y-You said I was safe here…"

"You are but… Matthew you've been here all your life… You need a real family.-"

"I GOT ONE!"

"Where?" The social worker raised an eyebrow, unimpressed at the meltdown brewing.

Matt growled. "Not here with you!" He threw the door open and took off running.

"MATT!" Maddie called. "Come back!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He ducked through a small crowd that gathered, managing to slide past two teenagers and taking off down the street, not caring if he got soaked.

Tears stung his eyes as his heart pounded in his chest. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was terrified. He didn't want to leave the city, he didn't want to be around strangers who didn't know him.

He heard someone call his name as he sped up floating a bit as he built up speed, but didn't get too far into the air.

"_Kid, while flying is fun, and it's a good way to get to somewhere in a hurry, NEVER fly during rain or snowstorms. It could get you zapped by lightning, or get in trouble with the cops, or you could get hurt in other ways. Be mindful of the weather…" _

_Rip, I wish you were here now…_ He kept running, sobbing a bit as he lowered his head not caring where it took him. As long as he was somewhere, as long as he could stay where he was happy.

_But I'm not happy... I hate it there… The kids are jerks… The staff don't get the meaning of leave me alone… They're stupid… They're all stupid… They wanna send me away… Just write me off as a failure…_ He thought swallowing hard shaking his head furiously. _No… I'm not a failure…._

He tripped and fell flat on his face, wincing as his face got a few scrapes. "Ow…"

"Matt…?"

The boy looked up, to see Ripslinger standing before him, concern in his eyes. He knelt to his level, helping him up. "You okay kid? What are you doing out like this?" He asked looking him over.

Matt whimpered before throwing himself into the racer's arms, crying loudly. "Don't let them send me away! Don't make me leave!" He sobbed clinging to his jacket.

Ripslinger was stunned, he brought his arms around the boy lifting him up into his arms. "Shh… Shh… It'll be okay… Who's trying to send you away?"

Matt tried to explain but just shivered and hiccuped, wheezing a little. He huddled close to the racer, shaking like a leaf.

Ripslinger frowned and held him close deciding for now, explanations could wait. He looked around and started heading back from where he came from. Back to his apartment.

"Easy now… You're okay… It'll be okay…" He whispered setting the boy down, taking his racing jacket off the shelf and laying it over the kid's shoulders. "Here… Raincoat's a little too wet."

Matt nodded, hiccuping as he huddled into it, sliding his arms into the sleeves zipping it shut.

Ripslinger sighed as he got to work, making sure the kid's scrapes were covered up and clean. "There… You want anything to eat? Drink?"

"No…" Matt murmured hugging the racer, still shaking a bit. "I'm so cold…"

Ripslinger frowned, bringing him into his arms, rubbing his back. "Shh… I got you…" He hesitated a bit before nuzzling him a little. "Shh…"

The boy went quiet nuzzling back, relaxing laying his head over the racers heart. "I don't want a new family…. I got one…"

"That so?"

"Yeah…" Matt's voice cracked again. "... You."

Ripslinger's eyes widened as his gaze softened. "Kid…"

The boy sniffled hiding his face. "I don't want a new family…" He repeated softly.

"Shh…." The young man tilted his chin up so he could look him in the eyes. "You're going to be fine… I promise."

Matt sniffled before nodding, cuddling close. The two fell silent, Ripslinger leaning back against the couch, holding the child close.

He had come to care for the boy, he felt protective of him. He liked having him around, to talk to, to make jokes with. To show someone some of his signature racing tricks. He had almost forgotten that the orphanage for a kid his age was temporary.

_I don't want him leaving either… _he thought looking at Matt. He was asleep curled up in the jacket he was wearing, hiccuping a bit in his sleep. Ripslinger smiled softly stroking his hair a bit. _I've gone soft… All because of a kid…._

He laid Matt down on the couch, covering him up with a blanket, before he headed to his room, grabbing his phone.

If there was one person to help make a choice like this. It was HER.

"Hello?"

"Kelly… I got a bit of a situation here."

"... I'll be right there."

Ripslinger sighed in relief. If there was one thing Kelly was, she was always there for him. _She's my best friend… One person I can always trust to have my back…_

* * *

"Aww…."

"Shhh! You'll wake him up!"

The two fell silent waiting for a moment. Once it was confirmed Matt was down for the count, Ripslinger lead Kelly to a quieter part of the apartment, explaining what he knew so far.

"So… why don't you just adopt him yourself?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"... Me?" Ripslinger asked pointing to himself.

"Yes you." Kelly nodded.

Ripslinger sighed glancing to where Matt was. "I-I don't know… I mean… How am I gonna take care of him? Especially when racing season starts…"

"You have an extra room. You eat pretty darn healthy, heck, despite the claims of that jerk from that one magazine, you've never drank in your entire life and I could help you when the racing season begins… and I've seen how that kid's had an effect on you…" Kelly smiled softly.

"That so?" He asked quietly.

"Yep… I see someone who's opened up… and someone who also needs someone… That kid trusts you… and I've seen the way you are with him." She nudged him a bit.

"I didn't think I'd be considering becoming a dad at my age…" He sighed rubbing his neck a bit. He did care about the kid and he wanted to see him happy… And truth be told, Kelly was right. He was a lot calmer now… and dare he say happier.

Kelly scrunched up her face a bit and nudged him. "You'll be his legal guardian… No one says you have to be a DAD."

"... Well… I did always want a little brother."

Kelly grinned. "I'll start making calls."

"Thanks." He smiled. "You always got my back."

"If I don't who will? … Besides the kid."

They laughed a bit. "Exactly."

* * *

"Matt? C'mon buddy wake up…"

"Mm…" The boy rolled over curling up. "Five more minutes…"

_Wait… This isn't my bed…_ He thought as the memories of the night before came rushing back. He smiled a little. _I'm with Rip… Not those dummies…_

"Alright, I guess you don't want breakfast." Ripslinger said heading to the table. "Guess you DON'T want bacon then-"

Matt jumped up and leapt over the couch running over to the table, nearly knocking the chair over when he got in it. "No! My bacon!"

Ripslinger laughed. "Good boy."

He grinned. "Hee."

Ripslinger went over to the oven, finishing up breakfast before setting a plate down in front of Matt that had the bacon and some waffles.

"There ya go, eat up."

"Thanks, Rip!"

It was quiet as they ate before Rip broke the silence.

"Matt… Can I talk to you about something?"

"Huh?"

"You told me yesterday they were going to take you away, correct?"

Matt went quiet, nodding a little.

"To a foster family… It would mean I would never come back to the orphanage… I would never get to see you again."

"System sucks doesn't it?"

"It really does…"

Matt sighed, lowering his head. "I hate it there… They're not bad people just… Ugh... They don't get it!"

"Don't get what if you don't mind me asking?"

"Me… They don't get it. When stuff happens that there's a reason I don't warm up to them! One of them keeps trying to act like a substitute mom or something even if I tell her to stop trying to touch my shoulder or something. The headmistress, well, we barely see her ever come out of the office, and my social worker? She's a real witch! I don't think she even knows half of the things about me that make me … Me. Just sees the papers and old documents and stuff." The boy explained sighing, remembering the previous day's events. "They just… Drive me nuts… I can't stand it… They don't look at the other kids like they do me…"

"They just see a trouble maker… don't they?"

"Yup… When I was five there used to be one lady that kept calling me the Devil's Child and not in a joking way either. She left, but still… They still see me as a punk so…" Matt looked away. "They reaped what they sow… They kept acting like I was a brat so I was one…"

Ripslinger got up from his chair, going over to Matt and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Kid… I get ya. What I've been going through recently has been me trying to prove that I'm not the ego driven racer I used to be. I won't deny I was that, that I almost killed someone in the name of wanting a victory, but I don't want to be seen as that for the rest of my life… just like you don't want to be seen as a brat."

Matt looked up there was some tears in his eyes. "I just want a home… A real one… Where no one thinks I'm a brat, where no one's allowed to just walk in my room and take my stuff cause I'm smaller than them, and where I can just… Be myself."

"I know… and that's the reason I wanted to talk to you about something… it concerns all that."

"It does?"

"Yep… I talked with Kelly last night and some arrangements have been made about where you will be living and who will be taking care of you."

_Wait… Does… Does that mean…? _Matt got a hopeful look. "Does… Does that mean what I think it does?"

Ripslinger nodded. "You're out that system, no foster families… You okay with having a big brother?"

Matt beamed hugging him. "Yes!" He cheered. "Yes, yes YES!"

Ripslinger laughed, hugging the boy close. "Then you got a deal… I'll be your legal guardian, just not your dad, just a big brother."

Matt smiled nuzzling him a little. "I like that, sides… You're too cool to be a dad!"

Ripslinger grinned. "Heh… Then we'll be just fine kiddo."

"Yup… Brothers forever!"

"That's right… You, me… and Kelly. She's important too."

"Yeah! She's our family too…. Unless she's your girlfriend." Matt smirked a little.

Ripslinger blushed a little. "Secretary. Big difference from girlfriend."

"Hehe alright… Whatever you say big brother." He chuckled. "I'm just so happy right now…"

"Me too kiddo… me too."

"I'll be an awesome racer one day too…"

"And I can train you to be one. The successor of the Green Tornado."

"The Green Cyclone!"

"That's right, and you'll be one of the best… but humble." Ripslinger chuckled. "Don't get a swelled head like I did."

Matt chuckled. "We'd have to get a bigger door then if that happened. I'll be a good racer! … And I'll be modest! Even though I'll be totally awesome I'll be modest too!"

Ripslinger ruffled his hair. "The modest awesome racer."

Matt laughed. "Yup! With my awesome big brother."

Ripslinger brought him into a hug again. "Yeah…"

Matt hugged him, relaxing. He sighed in content. "I'm home…"

Ripslinger nodded. "That's right… safe and sound."

"Yeah!" He smiled. "Love you…"

"Love you too little bro… Welcome home."


	14. Trial of the Pranks

"Remind me… WHY are we doing this again?"

"To get back at the prank from earlier."

Rachel rolled her eyes as Jeremiah set up a water bucket under the doorway that lead into Echo and Bravo's barrack. Plum Kitty shook her head, questioning the act herself. The three were brand new to Flysenhower and had finally begun training under Echo and Bravo… who they learned very quickly earned their title the Jokers for a reason.

"I know they made us go slipping and sliding down the hallway but you know what they say about revenge, what goes around comes around." Plum Kitty commented, giving a concerned look. "I'm sure they were kidding about the whole 'Trial of the Pranks' thing."

"They weren't." Jeremiah retorted. "I asked one of the veterans on the ship about it, it's a legit thing they do to recruits, even Dusty Crophopper went through it."

The two girls went wide eyed. "For real?!"

"For real. Strika and Shinn both saw it happen, the whole thing ended when Skipper Riley got sent off to sea on his own bed."

"Wow…"

Jeremiah nodded. "Yep. From what I heard they even gave him a salute as they watched him float off. Made him REAL mad but according to them it was worth it… So I'm not holding back! I actually don't find the idea of a morning swim all that cozy."

Plum Kitty shook her head. "I still don't see this ending well either way but I can't stop you."

"The least we can do is be there for your funeral." Rachel joked.

Jeremiah scoffed chuckling a bit. "You doubt the great Jeremiah!?" He struck a pose. "Those old men won't know what hit 'em-"

"What's this about old men?"

Plum Kitty and Rachel froze, feeling their long hair stand up on end.

_Oh no..._

Jeremiah swallowed hard, slowly turning his head, a terrified look on his face. _I AM SCREWED. _

"Uh… Nothing?"

Echo and Bravo were standing right behind them, arms folded and giving a rather unimpressed look.

"So… you decided to accept the invitation of the Trial of the Pranks eh?" Bravo asked. He looked at Plum Kitty and Rachel surprised. "Never thought you two would actually decide to do it."

The two shook their heads rapidly, pointing their fingers at Jeremiah. "HIS IDEA!" They said in unision.

Jeremiah gave them a look. They wanted to play that game? Three could play it too. "Oh yeah? Last I checked you two INSISTED!" If he was going down, he was taking them with him.

"Well… looks like we got our work cut out for us Bravo." Echo smirked. "Three newbies… should be simple enough."

"Oh yes."

Rachel and Plum Kitty gulped. "M-Mercy…"

"Forget where you are? You're in the Navy ladies, we know not the meaning of the word."

"Mess with the best die like the rest." Echo quoted with a bit of an evil look. "There will be NO survivors!"

"Oh yeah?" Jeremiah challenged. "Maybe it's time someone knocked you two off your thrones."

The girls gasped. _He didn't…_

Bravo threw his head back laughing. "Oh ho ho! That's just rich!"

Echo snickered. "He thinks he can out prank US? Well then… Time for your ultimate lesson then ladies… Gent."

… _What did I get us into!?_

Rachel and Plum Kitty looked at Jeremiah with a death glare, mouthing, "We're going to kill you."

"First things first…" Bravo hit the side of the wall, causing the bucket Jeremiah had set up to fall over… and getting the girls soaked.

Jeremiah gulped hearing the girls let out yelps. "You guys are evil…"

"Kid… don't insult us… We're DIABOLICAL!"

The two girls looked to the two, giving the same glare they had given Jeremiah.

"Oh… It's a matter of pride now!"

"Great! The trial has begun!"

Echo and Bravo turned around. "See you around, rookies."

The two took off, leaving the three where they were.

"So…" Jeremiah started looking to the girls. "... I get to live?"

Rachel and Plum Kitty thought for a moment before nodding.

"For now." Rachel answered. "We got two chuckle heads to get back at."

"Well then…" The young man gave a broad smirk as ideas started to form.

"Let the games begin!"

* * *

"So, anyone keeping track of the score?" Strika asked, looking around the recreation room.

Shinn pointed over to a chalk board that had been set up. Jet Stream was currently putting more tallies on the board under the title "Rookies."

"When there's a Trial of the Pranks, Jet Stream is the first to know."

Strika looked at the board carefully. "Huh… those rookies aren't doing bad for their first time… What kind of pranks have they done?"

"Let's see… Ice puck on the floor, sent the two Jokers slipping and sliding - Crophopper got 'em with that one too so no points for originality, the girls got Bravo with replacing his Wrench jacket with one that had pink unicorns and rainbows on it… But lost a point because he took it like a man. The Jokers strung up Jeremiah on a rope over the side of the boat while he slept and also hid the girls helmets… Then while they were looking moved EVERYTHING in their room by about three inches so they kept bumping into stuff."

Strika laughed, holding her sides. "Oh gosh! Man, no mercy with this one!"

Jet Stream chuckled. "Yep and who knows what they have plotted next-"

Someone screaming was heard, likely Jeremiah. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"... Quick get the camera!" Strika exclaimed as they went to investigate…. and tried their hardest not to laugh.

Jeremiah's hair was a very bright, electric blue and there was at least one patch of it missing. "ECHO! BRAVO! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU! AND THERE WILL BE NO BODIES TO BE FOUND!"

"Oh this is good." Jet Stream laughed. "This is great stuff…"

Shinn quickly snapped a picture. "And I got it documented for the record book."

Rachel and Plum Kitty came walking by, carrying buckets behind their backs.

"And where are those two going?" Strika asked.

"I don't know, we better go see."

The three followed after the girls quietly. They made their way on to the deck where Echo and Bravo were.

"Echo! Bravo!" The girls called out.

The two looked over. "Hey, ladies, see Jeremiah's new hair do?"

"We did, and wanted to… give a proper congratulation."

Before anymore could be said, the two girls chucked their buckets on Echo and Bravo, drenching the two in bright pink paint, putting the buckets on their heads.

"RUN!" Plum Kitty yelled as they took off the runway to get away from Echo and Bravo.

There was a moment of silence before the Wrenches watching busted out laughing, some snapping pictures of the two veterans. "That! Was EPIC!" Jet Stream yelled, wiping away a tear.

"That's a good color on you boys!" Shinn shouted.

"They really are of our squadron if they were willing to go that far!" Strika added. "Way to be tough girls to drench those two in pink paint!"

Bravo slowly removed the bucket on his head. "Echo my friend… I believe this has turned from a trial… to… WAR!"

"YES! OIL FOR THE OIL GOD!"

"AFTER THEM!"

The two followed after the girls, taking the buckets with them.

Jet Stream shook his head. "Alright, anyone want to start a betting box?"

All hands went up. "30 on the girls!" Strika smirked.

"40 on Echo and Bravo!"

_Oh, this is going to be fantastic._

* * *

Rachel and Plum Kitty slumped over some couches, trying to catch their breath from flying so long. They had been chased till they were completely out of energy and had to make a landing.

"That… was… terrifying…" Rachel said, rubbing her temples. "Headaches ahoy…"

Plum Kitty nodded. "My head hurts from the buckets…"

Jeremiah looked over to them looking up from an article on his Skypad about hair dye removal. "Least you got to keep your original hair colors. I'm seriously considering a shave!"

"Ouch man… Just be sure to wear your helmet majority of the time if you do."

"Planning on it. Imagine the kind of crud those two could pull if my head was a readily available blank canvas! I can see it now: "Newbie." "Eat At Joe's." "Echo is AWESOME." scrawled all over my head!" The young man shuddered. "I'm actually terrified of them."

"So much for the mentor and student trust…" Plum Kitty sighed. "We gotta find a way to get this war ended before one of us really gets it."

Jeremiah hummed in thought before an evil grin slowly made it's way upon his face. He had an idea… An awful idea… Jeremiah had a wonderful awful idea.

"I know juuuust the plan…"

The girls gulped. The last "plan" he had landed them in this mess.

"I don't know…" Rachel murmured looking to the door as if Echo and Bravo would materialize out of thin air. "Last time you had a plan it ended in this mess."

"I guarantee this will end the war and go down in Wrench history. They'll be talking about it for YEARS!"

"Okay…"

* * *

The next morning, Echo and Bravo were out on the deck, enjoying the sea breeze.

"Well, quiet morning so far. Think they've given up?" Bravo asked.

"Perhaps they have. Pretty hard to beat out yesterday." Echo chuckled closing his eyes for a moment. "Hard to beat us in general."

"Excuse me, guys?" Jet Stream asked from behind them, silently thankful for drama class in highschool in being able to keep a straight face. The trio had convinced him to help with this "finale" as if they said it they'd know they were pulling their legs out right.

"Hm?"

"There's something you need to see in the rec room… it concerns the rookies."

"Oh?" Bravo asked, raising an eyebrow. "What exactly?"

"Just… Come see…" He lead the way back as the two followed.

They made it to the chalkboard as a message was on it.

"We decided, unanimously that this war is obviously just the start. We had no idea we were signing on for THIS when we signed up… So we've decided as a team to request to be transferred out of the Wrenches and off the Flysenhower. It was a good run guys." Said the message on it, where the score once was. The trainees were no where in sight.

Echo looked to Bravo feeling a twinge of guilt. "Think… we went too far?"

"Possibly… The pranks this time around were rather grand compared to past Trial of the Pranks."

Echo was going to say something when he noticed everyone had vacated the room. That was strange, usually if someone managed to chase off a rookie, there was glaring all around.

_I have a bad… BAD feeling about this…._

As if on cue, somewhere, someone pulled a rope as several bags of flour were unleashed upon the two.

"WAH!"

"SURPRISE!"

Rachel and Plum Kitty came out of their hiding spots with buckets of water, splashing the two, causing the flour to become sticky.

Before they could respond Jeremiah who was floating above them dumped a whole bag of feathers over them as it stuck to the flour mixture. "Boy you two sure are a couple of CHICKENS!" He laughed.

Bravo felt his left eye twitch. "You…"

Shinn snapped a picture of Echo and Bravo. "Oh this one is priceless, I wonder if we should send this over to the Bounty Hunter Squadron, they'd die laughing."

"You wouldn't!" Echo yelled.

"We would." Jet said as he filmed it. "THIS is SO going on the Wrenches Flewtube account!"

Jeremiah landed with the girls giving a smirk. "What is it you boys said?" He started.

"Mess with the best." Rachel began.

"DIE LIKE THE REST!" Plum Kitty cheered.

Echo and Bravo hung their heads, laughing a little.

"I think we've taught them well, Echo…" Bravo chuckled.

"Maybe a little too well." Echo laughed. "I'd say we have to wave the white flag now... Agree?"

"Agreed."

The two snapped off salutes.

"Well played rookies. Well played."

"We formally surrender."

The three cheered, hugging each other.

"We did it! We passed the Trial of the Pranks!"

"We won the war!"

"Hallelujah!

_Watch out future trainees… These three will be ready for you too in due time._

"Oh Shiba and Cadence are going to LOVE this." Shinn said, running out of the room as fast as possible.

Bravo felt his face go red. "Oh no…"

"SHINN!" Echo yelled. "YOU BETTER NOT!"

"I think he is." Jet laughed.

The Wrenches chased after him.

"LOOKS LIKE WE WILL HAVE OIL FOR THE OIL GOD TONIGHT!"

"THERE WILL BE NO SURVIVORS!"

Rachel, Plum Kitty and Jeremiah laughed as they departed.

"Looks like another war is gonna start." Rachel laughed.

"I'll bring the popcorn!" Plum Kitty said.

"And I'll start the scoreboard." Jeremiah grinned.

Strika chuckled, giving the three pats on the back.

"You did good, now you get to watch."

"You're now officially initiated in the Navy." Jet Stream added, clearing the chalkboard.

The trio cheered.

"VOLO PRO VERITAS!"

Strika and Jet Stream nodded.

"That's right, Volo Pro Veritas."


	15. Rebuilding

Isaac and Kali peered into Ishani's room. She was at her desk, reading a book, trying to relax a little. Her hair wasn't in its usual braid. It was all loose and touching the floor. She was focused on her book… but yet they could see her mind was elsewhere.

"She's been out of it since the victory party." Kali whispered to her brother. "Least, pretty sure she has been."

Isaac nodded. "She certainly hasn't been focused the past couple of days. Like yesterday she didn't seem at all in focus when trying to show you racing techniques."

"I wonder if it has anything to do with… ya know."

"A certain racer?"

Kali nodded. "We both know they had a good time at the dance… but I'm kind of wondering if she really was in love… or if there is any left so to speak with… what happened."

"Hm… tell you what, leave this to me, this is a job for a big brother. You go outside and practice a bit and I'll report to you what happens."

"Alright, good luck."

Kali ran off, leaving Isaac to his work. He gave a knock on the side of the door.

"Come in." Ishani said, not looking up from her book.

Isaac did so, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, sis."

Ishani looked up, giving a small smile. "Hello, brother."

"You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

Isaac gave a look. "Ishani… you're a terrible liar."

She lowered her head a little. "Seriously… I'm okay."

"Your eyes are betraying you." He sat down beside her. "Something has been occupying your mind lately. Kali and I have both noticed it for the past few days now. You're out of focus with things because your mind is somewhere else. What's bugging you?"

Ishani gazed down at her book. "It's complicated-"

"Ah, don't go there. Come on Ishani, I'm your big brother, you can tell me anything… I just want to be sure my sister is alright and not possibly suffering."

It was quiet for a moment before Ishani let out a sigh, sliding out the bookmark she was using, glancing at it. The bookmark in question was orange, white and blue and had a D7 on it, along with the silhouette of a crop duster plane. Isaac got his answer.

"So you haven't stopped thinking about him, huh?"

Ishani nodded, "For awhile after the party I wasn't but… then I saw him on TV racing… showing success… I… I couldn't help but think about him…"

"I would think you'd be happy to think about him, considering the look I saw when you danced with him."

Ishani lowered her head. "Isaac… I…" she brought a hand to her face, wiping one of her eyes a little, trying to stop a tear. "I… I would like to be happy to think about him… but then the memory just comes back… of… of what I did to him… how I betrayed him…"

"Hey…" He brought an arm around her. "He forgave you, didn't he?"

"He did… but… Isaac… I… I just don't know if that'll… be more than what it was at the dance… I can't help but feel that I don't have his trust… and I certainly don't deserve it… not after that… I paid a price… I…" She hung her head. "He deserves better…"

"Ishani…" Isaac tipped her chin up. "Look at me little sister…"

Ishani looked up, her eyes glassy with tears.

"What you did was bad, yes, you messed up… But you also made it up to him… He forgave you for it… and if he still harbors some grudge over it after all that then he's obviously too dense to be with my beautiful little sister... " Isaac took a deep breath. _Easy there… First boy she's been with since that jerk well not WITH, exactly so don't screw it up for her… _"Look… You deserve to be happy… Just as happy as he is… if not more so."

"Brother…"

Isaac hugged her close to him, resting his chin atop her head. "My dear sister… I love you so much… I just want to see you happy… And if you being happy means that I have to find out myself what goes on in that man's head I will… And you know how much it pains an older brother for his sister to be…" He shuddered a bit, mostly just trying to make her smile a little. "Dating… Ugh…"

Ishani giggled. "Oh you… You're different than other brothers though."

Isaac grinned. "I would hope. After all, there's only one of me." He ruffled her hair a little. "And you and Kali are different than other sisters… I love you two so much.."

She nuzzled him. "We love you too… so much…"

He nuzzled her. "You always have my back… I can't think of other siblings who would take time out of their day to make sure their brother doesn't crash right out of the sky cause he can barely see it…"

"Well… someone has to." She smiled, stroking his back. "Family looks out for each other… that's what you taught me since I was young."

He smiled hugging her a little tighter. "And you've made me so proud… I've seen you turn from a young girl into an amazing young woman… I'd say you've been blessed by the gods themselves…"

Ishani blushed, giggling. "It's a nice thought…" She glanced at her bookmark again. For a moment, she could see Dusty smiling at her. That warm smile she was so fond of since they first met… The look in his bright blue eyes. "He was just as blessed…" She traced her fingers over the crop duster silhouette. "Born as a mechanid who wasn't meant to race… yet showed just as much strength as the rest of us… but… also showed a pure heart… his kindness was unlike anything I had ever seen…"

Isaac stroked her hair looking down at the book mark. "You know… He reminds me a lot of someone… Someone with a pure heart… Who's kind…"

Ishani looked to him. "Who?"

He looked her in the eyes completely serious.

"You."

Her eyes went a little wide. "Me…?"

He smiled warmly giving a nod. "Yes. You."

Ishani wasn't sure how to respond. The thought of the act she did still wouldn't leave her. She could still remember how angry Dusty was with her. It broke her heart seeing him so upset with her… she never wanted that. She respected him like any other racer if not more.

"Hey… I know that haunted look…" Isaac lightly tapped her on the side of the head. "I know you still feel bad about it… You're only mechanid my sister… You have a right to feel bad but you can't harbor guilt forever. What you did is minor compared to what Ned and Zed did along with Rip."

Ishani sighed. "I guess… I just hated that moment… I… I felt heartbroken again… and it was because of something I did… I never wanted to hurt him… He showed so much talent… he had worked so hard… something I could understand… I respected him and still do and… I…" She closed her eyes, blushing a little. She couldn't voice the rest of her sentence, but she mouthed the words she wanted to say.

_I can't deny it… I… I think I'm in love with him…_

Isaac frowned a bit as he held his sister closer. He had seen her heartbroken once before, and it was just as painful to see it now. "Oh Ishani... " He whispered kissing her head. "I… I'll admit… I'm not good with romantic advice… But I hope this helps…" He tilted her head up as her eyes opened, looking at him, a few tears escaping.

"Follow your heart… Follow it with all your soul. Let the doubt fade away… Let the fear fade… Just focus on that feeling…"

Ishani closed her eyes again, thinking about the feeling. That burning feeling she felt whenever the racer crossed her mind… When she saw his smile, saw him succeeding in his new career. She found herself smiling as the feeling came over… she felt like she was flying.

_I want to be able to get to know him more… but with us being so far apart how can we…? _

An idea crossed her mind. She eyed the stationary she had tucked away to a side of her desk.

"Maybe…"

_Oh no she's not playing difficult…_ Isaac thought as he smirked a bit, getting an idea of what she might be thinking. "If you don't write him, I will and I will make it all sappy and disgustingly sweet, to a point where you'd be embarrassed just to look me in the eyes… And I will be making so many movie references you'll be rolling your eyes…"

Ishani laughed. "Alright, alright, I know when you're trying to say just do it."

"Thank you." Isaac laughed. "Goodness you and Kali are just stubborn sometimes!"

"We can't help it… we're girls after all." She smirked.

"Oh yes. The mysterious side of the species." He smirked back. "Just don't let him do anything stupid… or Big Brother might have a very deep hole for him to visit."

Ishani giggled. "I won't… I have a plan though."

She reached over to the stationary, pulling out her fine pens and ink from a drawer in her desk.

"I'll write one letter to him as… a start to put it simple… and if he replies… then I reply back. If he doesn't, well… not sure then… but… if there is one thing I know for sure… I want to get to know him… earn that trust of his again some how… Being in person wouldn't be easy considering out careers would make it hard to see each other but having some form of contact… even if it's just in written words… I… I want to be able to have that with him."

"I think that's a wonderful idea Ishani… I think it'll work out." _Cause if he hurts you, I'LL HURT HIM._

Ishani nodded, looking at the paper, already feeling the words come to her head what she wanted to say to him. She turned her attention to it, dipping her pen into the ink and writing out her thoughts to Dusty, writing in her best penmanship.

After a few minutes, she was done. She read it over, feeling good about it. She showed it to Isaac.

"I think I'm content with this, I just need his address so I can mail it to him."

Isaac nodded looking the letter over. "I'll see what I can do, shouldn't be too hard… And if not me, Kali will… You know how she is about finding things." _Given she's found Ishani's hiding spots for her good jewelry over the years...Yeeeeaah an address would be child's play._

Ishani nodded. "Right… I hope he'll like it… I want this to be the start of just… rebuilding what could've been."

"I know he will… You know why?"

She tilted her head. "Why?"

Isaac smiled.

"Because it came from your heart."

Ishani smiled back, hugging her brother. "Thank you… Isaac."

Isaac chuckled hugging her close. "Anytime my dear sister… Anytime."

Ishani closed her eyes, sighing happily.

_Least I know I'm not alone in this… either way… I do hope this works…_

* * *

"MAIL CALL!"

All the folks of Propwash Junction looked to see the mail man flying in, dropping off his deliveries to each hangar and then taking off. Everyone checked their mail boxes, some excited, others just looking over the usual run.

Dusty had just gotten back from practice with Skipper when he went to go check his. He had his usual run too, be it the common junk mail and some fan letters. He smiled as he read some of them.

_Glad to know others are inspired… _He thought.

Then he came across the last letter in his mailbox. It had his name written on it in a rather fancy penmanship… and the letter had a seal on it that looked rather familiar… actually… he recognized the symbol as soon as he saw it.

A golden propeller with a fancy design on it… he had seen it before and he knew only one person who was associated with it.

_It couldn't be… Could it..?_

He found himself blushing a little at the thought, but then shook it away. He looked around to be sure no one was looking as he carefully broke the seal, taking out the letter, reading it.

_Dear Dusty,_

_If you haven't already guessed by the seal on the letter it's me… Ishani. It feels like yesterday you and I were both competing in the Wings Around the Globe Rally. I still haven't forgotten any moment of it… you made every moment interesting. I don't recall there ever being a dull moment because you were there… Dusty… I know you've forgiven me for what I did but… I still want to say sorry again… I… I still feel awful about it. I lost your trust that day… and that was the price I paid for my selfish act. I want to be able to earn your trust back… in any way I'll do it if you'll let me. _

_Dusty… I miss you… I've watched you succeed in your recent races… you've come so far. I'm proud of you… so proud… I wish I could be there to race with you but… our paths lead to different parts of the racing world… Maybe one day they'll cross again and we can have a fair race. Until then… I want to be able to write letters to you… to have some form of contact. To get to know you more and maybe let you get to know me too… I'll leave that decision to you. All you need to do is let me know with a reply to this letter… I won't blame if you don't reply but I at least wanted to be able to speak at least once even if I don't hear what you think of what I say. I do hope to hear from you… Thank you if you've read this whole letter. Till we meet again._

_With much love and respect,_

_Ishani_

Dusty found himself speechless. He felt heat in his face as read over the letter again, surprised by the contents. He looked up at the sky, thinking he would see the racer fly by.

"Ishani…" he whispered.

_She… She really… wants to be connected with me…? She… She actually… cares…?_

He felt that lightness he had when they first met. He had always seen her as amazing when he saw her race on TV. Seeing her in person was unlike anything he had ever experienced. The flight they shared in India was the crown jewel moment for him until after the incident… but… this letter… it was very much like that moment… but he knew it was sincere. She meant every last word she wrote. He could feel it. They weren't false…. they were written with passion.

He smiled, blushing madly at the idea that was in his head.

_I have to write back…_

He tucked the letter back into its envelope, putting it one of his overall pockets. He sighed happily as he made his way for the Fill N Fly, whistling to himself, his arms folded behind his head.

_I feel so light… I've missed this feeling… I don't want it to end…_

He closed his eyes, smiling.

_I'll do it. She had the courage to actually write to me… I would've been scared out of my mind to do something like this. She's earned this… and I do want to get to know her… the real her… and… I'll admit…_

_I've missed her too._


	16. You Inspire

Dusty looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was back in his old racing uniform again, scarf and all. He had gotten so used to see himself in red, black and white he had almost forgotten about his signature orange, blue, and white colors.

_Feels like the whole gear box thing was just a bad dream…_

He shook his head, slipping on his goggles as he headed out of the hotel he was staying at and out to the race course.

_Let's see if I can still do this._

As he came onto the runway, he was greeted by a roaring audience, all shouting his name. He closed his eyes, embracing it. It felt good to hear them again. It felt good to know he hadn't lost this part of him forever. That he was still what he dreamt to be.

He gave a wave to the audience before getting into position with all the other racers. It was a simple race. Dottie thought it would be best he took it slow with his transition back into racing with his new gear box.

It was a few laps around a track, a type of race that usually went by very quickly since there wasn't many obstacles to worry about. Just a matter of speed and skill to get to victory. As he raced around, he looked at all the racers around him. Some of them were faces he knew from past races and the others were all brand new to him. He even noticed some of them were on the younger side.

He smiled a little at the sight.

_All are chasing their dreams… as they should._

The final lap of the race had begun. Dusty was neck and neck with one of the younger racers. A young female with long black hair and brown eyes. She sported a racing suit with pale red colors along with black and white. The finish line was in view. Both Dusty and the racer made a dive for the finish, Dusty just barely crossing past it before the other racer.

"And Crophopper 7 is the winner!" the announcer cheered.

The whole audience cheered as well.

"Dusty! Dusty! Dusty! Dusty!"

Dusty made a landing, smiling as he looked to everyone before looking towards the racer who had nearly won. She gave a smile back to him, bowing as well.

"You raced very well today Mr. Crophopper. It was an honor to compete with you."

Dusty rubbed the back of his neck, giving a sheepish smile. "T-Thanks… May I ask of your name? I don't believe I've seen you before in the race courses."

The girl gave a bow again. "Arisu Choi is my name. I'm brand new to racing… This was my first race ever actually."

Dusty smiled, holding a hand out to her. "You raced well too. Congrats on your first race."

She took it, shaking his hand. "Thank you very much, that means a lot coming from you Mr. Crophopper… You're one of the people who inspired me to race."

Dusty blushed. "Ah shucks… just me."

Arisu giggled. "Modest too." She looked over the winner's stand where the trophy was, the reporters and other fans were waiting for Dusty. "You better get up there, before you do though." She dug her hands into the hidden pockets of her racing suit, pulling out a small rice cake. "A small gift from me."

He took it, smiling. "Thank you, Arisu. Good luck in your future races."

Arisu nodded and then Dusty made his way over to the stand, pocketing the rice cake for now.

_I'll save it for later. _

He posed for a few pictures with the trophy for the reporters, answered some questions for them before they finally let the fans come up to him for autographs and such. A lot of them congratulated on him making it back to the race course and others for being certified. Some were proud too of what he had done.

"Okay, who's next?" he asked as he finished another autograph.

He heard a squeal as young girl with short brown hair and brown eyes came running up. She was dressed mostly in pink with the exception of her blue shorts and white shoes and had a P1 written on her shirt. He noted she had a D7 pin on her jacket.

"Well hi there." he said, chuckling. "And what's your name?"

The girl did her best to contain her excitement, but she couldn't help but bounce a little.

"I'm Pookza!" She chirped, holding up a small poster for him to sign. "Could you sign this for me? I'm one of your biggest fans!"

Dusty smiled. "Sure thing."

He took his pen writing "To one of my biggest fans, Pookza. - Dusty Crophopper" He put his D7 mark right next to it.

"There ya go."

Pookza looked at it giggling. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

She beamed a little, looking up to him. "When I'm old enough, I want to go into racing too just like you did, show that all crop dusters can race."

Dusty's eyes went a little wide. "You're… a crop duster?"

Pookza nodded. "Yep! But I wanna be more than that. Just like you said, you wanted to be more than what you were built for. So if you can do it… I hope that I can too."

Dusty gave a warm smile, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Just work hard, learn the ins and outs of racing and find what racing techniques work for best for you but most importantly… be yourself. Okay?"

Pookza nodded rapidly. "Okay! I promise! Maybe one day I can race you."

Dusty chuckled. "Maybe so. Just work your way up."

"I will!"

She gave a wave before running off to a boy who looked a bit older than her that was waiting for her. "Bye bye Dusty!"

She turned her attention to the boy, showing her poster. "Look Strut! Isn't it awesome? I can't wait to show everyone else back at home."

Strut grinned, giving a nod. "Yep, now come on Pookza, gotta start making our way home."

Dusty watched them go before turning his attention to everyone else again.

His team came up to him, all giving him hugs and congratulations.

"Way to show 'em Dustmiester!" Chug cheered.

"You really kicked tail out there." Sparky added.

Skipper gave a nod. "You still got it Dusty, well done."

Dusty smiled, giving a nod. "Thanks everyone."

Dottie brought an arm around his shoulders, giving a good side hug.

"Proud of you Dusty…"

Dusty hugged her back. "Thanks Dottie… Feels good to be back…" He looked around. "Feels like nothing has changed… but yet something does feel different."

Dottie giggled. "I think I know what."

"Oh?"

"I saw you up there with that one racer and that girl that had all that pink on her. The look in their eyes spoke of people who look up to you. Am I right?"

Dusty nodded. "Yeah, they told me that I was an inspiration to them. Arisu for getting into the racing career and Pookza who wants to be a racer because she wants to show she can race too despite being a crop duster."

"And I don't recall that happening at previous races."

Dusty shook his head. "No… this is the first time it has happened actually."

"Then there you go, it's something new for you… but something you should know Dusty." She gave his shoulder a squeeze. "You don't see it much, but you inspire a lot of people. You've been inspiring others since you won the Wings Around the Globe Rally."

Dusty smiled, remembering after finishing seeing all the people Franz had brought together, saying they were all inspired to do more than what they were built for because of him. Because of what HE did.

"I guess I do."

Dottie smiled. "I know you do… don't ever stop. Okay?"

"I won't, I promise." He looked to the crowds again, giving a wave.

_Because of others can find their dream because of something I did… Then I couldn't be happier..._


	17. Danger Zone

Sometimes recruits could be interesting. They brought new faces, new personalities to the ship and on Echo and Bravo's squadron, it also usually meant some form of strangeness.

They survived the trial of the pranks, but the trainees still had a ways to go.

For Jeremiah, he was just content to be living the dream as it were. Enlisted right after getting his flight certification and he was just happy to be there. It was hard at times, including being on a boat 24/7, and getting on his commanding officers bad side.

But there was moments where it was just pure bliss.

He was relaxing, watching some of the other trainees heading out for a flight. He had his headphones on, listening to music from an old movie. The build up was starting just as Plum Kitty and Rachel were hooked onto the catapults.

It locked into position as he turned the music up.

One person did a peace sign, indicating they were ready.

The catapults were fired as the girls took off, just as the guitar intro began. Jeremiah couldn't help the cheer he let out. "AWW YEEEAAAH!" He jumped up, cheering.

The girls performed some tricks believing he was cheering for them.

They didn't know he was just pumped from a song.

"Revvin' up your engine, listen to her howlin' roar!" He sang a little as he quickly dove out of view. "Metal under tension, beggin' you to touch and go!" Jeremiah took off into a jog, turning the music up more.

Echo and Bravo heard him, looking up from an oil break seeing the trainee sprint onto the deck, laughing a bit.

"HIGHWAY TO THE DANGER ZONE!" He called, doing an air guitar unaware the two "devils" of the Flysenhower were watching him, amused. "Ride into the danger zone!"

"Should we let him know we're watching?" Echo asked as Bravo smirked.

"Nah… He's listening to the right song. Now to just get his rear into the air while he's singing it."

"Bet ya five bucks we can trick him onto the cats with his I-Pod."

"You're on."

Unaware, Jeremiah just jogged out of view, still going on with his music.

_Aw yeah! Nothing can ruin this moment!_

He had been from a family of military men and women including several in the Navy, his great grandfather included, who was in the Wrenches, so he had a lot riding on his shoulders. It was nice to just relax and pretend it was just another day… Even if he was in reality just goofing off, hoping not to get caught.

_It's a slow day and not my turn to fly anyway!_

His iPod began the repeat as he closed his eyes stopping for a moment to enjoy the build up again. The wind blowing his hair around, the smell of the sea air.

And totally unaware he was getting laughed at when he started doing his air guitar once again as Danger Zone made itself present.

It almost made Bravo feel bad he was about to swipe the kid's music away, but his turn was there and he was pretty much unknowingly running every time he was getting approached. "Heh, hey Echo, if we need a flash mob for the Wrenches remind me to grab this kid!" He called over his shoulder.

Jeremiah didn't even hear him.

"Heh, yeah we'll just play Danger Zone over and over."

… _Filing that idea as "MY best idea ever." thanks buddy!_

He waited before swiping the iPod off Jeremiah's belt and taking off with it, headphones included.

"I GOT IT!"

It took the young man a second to realize he no longer had his headphones on his head nor did he have his music playing.

"...HEY!" He screamed giving chase. "GIVE IT BACK!"

"NEVER!" Bravo smirked, putting the headphones on his own head. "Let's give 'er a little listen!"

Jeremiah gasped and turned red realizing what was going to be heard.

_This is so embarrassing!_

He didn't know he was on the catapult until he realized he was being hooked up. "Oh… Crap."

He got tossed back his iPod before his helmet was slammed on. "OW!"

"Sorry newbie." Echo grinned. "Your turn."

"For-For what!?"

Both Bravo and Echo smirked.

"Highway to the Danger Zone."

Jeremiah screamed as he was launched into the air, before quickly barrel rolling into steadying himself as Plum Kitty and Rachel joined him.

"Nice job, Jerry." Plum Kitty giggled nudging him a little. "Now let's get some practice in!"

"We got the need." Rachel grinned.

Jeremiah smirked.

"The need for speed!"

_Come to think of it… I'm reminded of something…._

His squadron banked around before hearing something.

"Is… Is that…?" Plum Kitty stammered a bit before shooting Jeremiah a look. "Oh great, look what you started."

"What?" Jeremiah waited a moment before grinning. "AAAWWW YEAH!"

"Oh no, it's worse." Rachel pointed to where Echo and Bravo were. "Look at Heckle and Jeckle."

The two veterans were rocking out to the loud music now playing… Right before they were launched as they flew around them, performing a few tricks.

"Come on trainees! Keep up!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

_Revvin' up your engine_

_Listen to her howlin' roar_

_Metal under tension_

_Beggin' you to touch and go_

_Highway to the Danger Zone_

_Ride into the Danger Zone!_

Jeremiah laughed performing a knife edge between the elder Wrenches before revving his engine, speeding up.

"Try to keep up, old men!"

"Oh he's gonna get it now!"

"Sick 'em!"

Jeremiah bolted, having the two veterans chase after him. Plum Kitty and Rachel looked at each other, shaking their heads.

"Ride into the Danger Zone is right…" Plum Kitty giggled.

"Yeah." Rachel smirked. "Wanna watch?"

"Oh yeah."


	18. Brother Nick

Young Nick Lopez scowled as he looked out his bedroom window, seeing the rain coming down in sheets with lightning and thunder accompanying it.

_Hate it when it rains… I don't get to play outside and it's hard to get to bed with all the racket the thunder makes… Oi… Ridiculo. _

He sighed as he leaned over to his night stand, picking up the book he had left there.

_Might as well see what happens next… _He grinned as he opened the book. _Lead the way Frodo._

As he read on he heard a creek from the door to his room. He looked over and saw nothing. He shrugged, looking back at this book. Then he felt a tug on his blanket.

_Hm?_

He looked down, his brown eyes meeting with pale amber ones. The eyes of his younger sister, Miranda… who looked on the brink of tears and was holding her stuffed helicopter close to her.

Nick got a worried look. "Hermana? What are you doing out of bed?" He asked as he slipped of his bed, kneeling down a little so they had eye contact.

Miranda sniffled, holding her toy closer. "Relámpago…" she answered.

Nick's eyes softened. "Oh Mir'..." He opened his arms to her. "C'mere…"

Miranda huddled close to her brother, burying her face in his shoulder. "Relámpago es de miedo…"

Nick stroked her hair. "I know Hermana… I know… Come on…"

He helped her on to his bed before slipping in beside her. Miranda cuddled close, her hug tightening whenever the lightning struck. Nick hummed softly, stroking her hair, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay…" he whispered. "You're okay… I promise the lightning isn't going to hurt us…"

"Promesa?"

"Cross my heart and dare to fly." He said, smiling a little.

Miranda smiled back, giggling a little. She jumped a bit as lightning struck again, causing the house to shake a little as the thunder sounded off.

Nick shushed her, stroking her hair again.

"How about I tell you a story to take your mind off the lightning so you can sleep?"

Miranda nodded her head rapidly. "Historia! Historia!"

Nick chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'll need to borrow your helicopter for this one."

Miranda slipped her toy out, handing it to Nick.

Nick took the toy, clearing his throat.

"This takes place long ago… long before papa and mama were born, even long before abuelo and abuela were born." Nick held up the toy, pointing at it. "It was back during a time when living machines stilled roamed the land with the huminids."

Miranda's eyes widened in wonder. "A…. Ancestors…"

Nick nodded. "That's right, the ancestors of the mechanids. Our ancestors in particular, the Hughes 500 helicopter series models, were some of the best police helicopters of the world. They chased bad guys up and down the highways everyday, catching them and bringing them to justice, which brings us to one of our particular relatives."

Miranda grinned as she cheered the name. "Francis Llewelyn Poncherello!"

Nick smiled. "That's right, or Ponch as he preferred. He was one of the best helicopters the California Highway Patrol had. He, along with his partner, Jon Baker, caught crooks everyday and got into all sorts of crazy situations."

"Like what?"

"Chasing machines that were doing illegal stunts on the road, robbers, drug dealers, they saw it all."

"Wow!"

Nick nodded. "Wow is right."

He went on as he went into details of some of the stories till Miranda was starting to drift to sleep. As he was finishing the last tale, he slipped her helicopter toy back into her arms.

"So Miranda… Got one other reason not to be afraid of the lightning… Little Ponch here will protect you."

Miranda yawned. "Really?"

"Yep… Unlike Ponch, Little Ponch can fight off lightning… and I'll help him too…" Nick smiled. "Big brothers look after their little sisters after all."

Miranda smiled, closing her eyes, cuddling up to Nick. "Te amo… mi Hermano… Mi héroe."

Nick kissed her head before pulling the covers over both of them, closing his eyes.

"Love you too mi hermana… always…"


	19. Thanksgiving

Dusty and Ishani had been seeing each other more and more. Everyone could tell how happy the two racers were…Then the holidays came around…

Plans were made and before they knew it, Thanksgiving day would soon be upon them.

Both their families would be dining at Dusty's parents home as per tradition and it was the biggest house out of all their family members. At least, big enough for all of their family members combined to eat together.

But prep work started the night before and Isaac volunteered himself, Ishani and Kali to help. When they arrived from their hotel, Lynn practically dragged the sibling to the kitchen.

"You three will be my saving grace. Isaac, I started the turkey brine yesterday, but I need you to get it cured as well with dry spices-" She paused, grabbing a few recipe cards and shoving them into his hands. "These are your assignments… Turkey needs to get rubbed down and popped in the fridge and I also need these things chopped, the dressing-"

"You mean stuffing right?" Kali asked, unfamiliar with the differences.

Lynn shook her head. "No, no, NEVER stuffing inside the bird. Not in our family."

Ishani tilted her head confused. "Why?"

"Well, how can you stuff a deep fried bird?" She asked, giving them a look.

… _Southerners?_

… _Do they all deep fry their turkeys down here?_

Ishani rubbed the back of her neck as her siblings continued with their thought trains. "What's mine and Kali's jobs?"

"Kali, I need to actually take care of something pretty simple… I just need the table set and then you can help me and Ishani with the rest."

Kali saluted before she and Isaac hurried to get to work.

Ishani looked around, frowning a bit at not seeing Dusty. "Where's…?"

"He'll come to help soon enough. Heaven knows our family would riot if he didn't make his apple and pecan pie, but he promised Olivia, Andy, Chile and his cousin Raine that they'd play some soccer before tomorrow so their good clothes wouldn't get messed up." Lynn explained as she went through her recipe cards. "And… I was hoping we could take a bit to… get to know each other better without everyone else distracting us….Brody's up in his office playing on his computer doing who knows what on it… and since I sent your siblings off…"

_I'm alone with her…_

_In a room with knives._

_In a town that is a good few miles from a police station._

"... A roux?"

Ishani was brought out of her thoughts when Lynn spoke. "A huh?"

"A roux? Do you know how to make one?"

"Erm…" She went a little red, remembering all the times Isaac tried showing her how to cook. She was a little ashamed, but she didn't know much about all the techniques her brother used regularly. "No… not really."

"Well.." Lynn smiled, grabbing a sauce pan. "I'll show you how."

"Okay…" She nodded. "What's it for?"

"Well…. I hate using canned cream of mushroom soup so I like to make my own homemade, but a roux is important part of that… Can you cut up those crimini mushrooms and garlic?"

Ishani hurried to do so, careful not to cut herself, listening carefully to what she was being told to do. She felt incredibly proud when it came together.

"See? Not so hard after all!" Lynn clapped her on the shoulder, grinning. Ishani laughed.

"Thank you! This is for um…" She tried to remember the dishes Dusty was talking about the other day when she had seen him. "Dusty kept going on and on about your green bean casserole...This is in it, right?"

"That's right. All homemade except for some key stuff. Homemade soup to use as a sauce, homemade french fried onions, but those get made fresh and hot tomorrow, and then I use frozen green beans actually." Lynn explained as she took the pan off the heat to cool to be stored away for the next day.

Ishani stood to the side, watching curious as she started to make something with pecans.

"Wait… Doesn't Dusty need those?"

"This is cutting down on some time for him. Besides, again, the family would riot if I didn't have spiced pecans to eat while they waited on the rest."

"Then why are we doing all this the night before?"

"Well, it just saves a lot of trouble. It also is a nice time for me to collect my thoughts and also get to know my family a little better… and new people important to the family too." Lynn smiled, looking to Ishani as she worked. "And… I really like you Ishani… I think you're a wonderful young woman and you've made my son so happy… I want to know the girl who's making him smile so much…"

Ishani blushed a little but smiled, feeling touched. She had been worried for a moment that Lynn was going to turn into the mother in law of stories she had heard of.

"And I think you're a strong role model for Olivia… and for your children of course… You're not afraid to speak your mind and I like that. You're… real."

Lynn smiled. "Thanks… Now if you can convince Brody I can be trusted alone at races again then we'll be on a nice road!" She joked. "Oh! Can you start cubing up that cornbread over there?"

"I'm on it." Ishani quickly got to work. "May I ask, why frozen green beans?"

"Because I'll be getting up super early to finish the rest of the prep like the onions and then I'll combine half of it in the crock pot and set it for five hours so while the rest of the food is cooking or reheating, that frees up my oven space. It's not traditional but it's delicious… and I can easily lift up the bowl from the crock pot and set it on the table as a serving dish too. Less dishes to wash." She explained before quickly setting the pecans on a cookie sheet. "Whew…"

It was a few hours into the prep work when Dusty came in with the others exhausted but in a good mood. Olivia was holding onto her oldest brother while the teens in the group talked about something or another.

"Mm… It smells good in here!" Olivia squealed. "It smells like Thanksgiving!"

"Soon it'll taste like it too." Andy said, licking his lips. "You're still makin' that pie right bro?"

"You know you're not getting any until tomorrow Andy." Dusty chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair. Andy yelped, trying to smooth it down.

"Duuuuust! My hair!"

"It's just as messy as ever!"

Chile offered her arms to Olivia as the girl went from Dusty's arms to Chile's as they ventured into the kitchen.

"It smells amazing in here." She said looking around. "Whoa… How long have you been at it?"

"Since we got here!" Kali said, sniffling as she chopped up onions. She had tears running down her face, as she did it.

"A-Are you okay?" Chile asked as Olivia snuck a few pecans for herself.

"These…" Kali paused to grab a damp tea towel she had been keeping beside her to wipe her eyes. "These stupid onions!"

There was quiet before everyone laughed. "Oh yes. I graduated from onion chopper thanks to you!" Andy laughed leaning in.

"And it looks like that saved me from it. Thank you Kali." Chile smiled innocently.

Kali smirked, waving her knife at them. "Your comeuppance is comin'!"

"Yeah, I need this sink cleaned up,and look who just walked in." Lynn replied, gesturing to the sink full of dishes.

Chile and Andy moaned before getting to work.

"Never… Doubt… Mom."

"Agreed." Chile nodded.

"Is that all…?"

"For now." Lynn replied, picking up Olivia. "C'mon you, it's bath time."

"Aww but-"

"C'mon…"

Lynn carried her daughter out as Ishani went to Dusty who was sitting on the couch, resting for now. She sat beside him, smiling as he brought an arm around her. She leaned into him, sighing happily.

"Hope mom wasn't too crazy today…" Dusty said, kissing her head.

"She was wonderful actually… She taught me some things… Actually a lot… Isaac and Kali were happy to help too… Isaac is very interested in um… the turkey fry rig?" Ishani said, wondering if it was correct.

Dusty laughed, throwing his head back. "Oh gosh, THAT thing! Isaac is gonna freaking love it."

"I didn't see it. What is it?"

Dusty brought her closer. "Well, what it is is that to avoid oil splatters, my dad set up this rig with a bunch of crazy stuff, an old hanger and and a rope to slowly lower the turkey in. He goes totally insane when he has it set up!"

"What does he do?" Ishani asked, looking at Dusty, wondering if the insanity ran in the family.

"He goes all old spy movie on us." Dusty cleared his throat, getting up, mimicking Brody. "You'll be talking soon Mr. Turkey! MARK MY WORDS YOU WILL! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ishani nearly fell off the couch laughing.

Dusty grinned, resuming his place next to her. Ishani laid her head on his shoulder, sighing happily when he ran his hand through her hair.

"You want me to keep doing this?" He asked quietly. She nodded, relaxing as he continued running his hand through her hair. Ishani sighed happily, closing her eyes, listening to the sounds of the house and Dusty's breathing, content where she was.

_I wouldn't mind it if the holidays were like this always… So full of life… and with him… _ She thought, yawning a little.

"Rest…"

"No… I want to spend more time with you…"

"I'll wake ya up before I start my turn... For now, nap…" Dusty nuzzled her a little, she returned the gesture before laying her head down again, closing her eyes once more.

Eventually, she was fast asleep and resting on the couch, Dusty's coat draped over her. He smiled softly kissing her head.

"Love you Ishani…" He whispered.

Ishani smiled in her sleep.

There was a tugging on his hand. He looked down to see Olivia reaching up with a puppy eyed look.

Dusty scooped her up into his arms, holding her close. "Missed you…"

"I missed you too… Can I hang out with you and Ishani when you're making pie?" She asked, tilting her head a little.

Her brother chuckled, kissing her head. "Of course. It'll be the best pie ever then."

"Yay!"

* * *

Hanging out wound up meaning that partially through, Olivia fell asleep and Ishani wound up watching while holding the girl.

Dusty showed as much focus in his cooking as he did firefighting or racing. Every detail was precise, no expense spared. "Wow…"

"This is one thing I'm pretty darn proud of…" He admitted, giving a sheepish look. "Kind of sad isn't it? I'm a racer but one of the things I'm most proud of is pie."

"Pie is a delicious food." Ishani giggled. "And you show much dedication to it… Can I ask how you came up with this recipe?"

"Sure." Dusty brushed the top of the crust with an eggwash to help the dough brown before sliding it into the oven and setting the timer. "It was my grandmother's recipe on my mom's side… Mom used to make it every year after Grandma just… couldn't make it anymore… She got sloppy with the recipe… Then she taught it to me and when I made it well… Everyone said it was better than when mom made it so she appointed me head pie maker." Dusty chuckled at the memory. "I was fifteen when that happened, so it was even before Andy was born… Mom had him that December… Then that continued even after I moved out… Dottie threatens me with bodily harm if I don't save her a slice so I had to make her and the others their own pie to fight over before I come up here." He explained as he cleaned up the mess he made while baking.

Ishani stifled a giggle, noticing he had a large spot of flour on his face. "Oh you…"

"What?" He blinked. "Do I got something on my face?"

"Little something on your cheek." She tapped her own to emphasize it.

He swiped his hand over his cheek finding flour. "Oh…"

"It looked cute though."

He blushed a little. "Aww shucks…"

"It's true." She giggled, rocking Olivia a little, the girl curling up more.

Dusty smiled at the sight, sitting with them at the table. _Livvie usually doesn't cuddle up to just anyone… And… she seems really fond of her too… _

"I really have missed you Ishani." He said, reaching across the table, brushing some hair out of her face.

"And I you, my love." Ishani said, blowing him a kiss. "But we have the entire weekend…"

"Yeah… Once you and mom get back tomorrow-"

"Wait… Where is she taking me?"

"... She didn't tell you?"

"No… What didn't she tell me?" Ishani pressed.

… _Oh mom you are awful…_

"... Black Friday shopping…?" Dusty said lamely.

Ishani seemed to pale.

THAT she knew all about hearing all the horror stories via the internet from her own country.

"She's… doing that to me?"

"... And your mom… and Kali."

"... Oh Machina…" Ishani handed Olivia to Dusty before slamming her head into the table. "Is she crazy?"

"It's my mom…. But Ishani, that is a good sign."

"Why?" She lifted her head up.

"My parents aren't so ready to let new people in on their traditions. Dad usually doesn't even let his own brother help with the turkey frying so the fact he's including Isaac in it is HUGE. Mom doesn't even invite Raine's mom to Black Friday shopping but she wants you, your mother AND Kali there with her. That is really important to them." He explained, smiling. "It means they really like you guys…"

"Dusty… Next time, warn me?" She asked, giving a small pout.

He chuckled. "I'll warn ya of any weird Christmas traditions, promise."

"Good… Come here." She leaned over, kissing him on the lips lightly. "Love you so much."

"Love you too…"

Once the pie came out and was on the rack to cool, Ishani and Dusty tucked Olivia into bed with her toy cropduster.

"She's so little…"

"Yeah… and cute too."

Lynn passed by, smiling at the sight. _They'd make good parents one day…._

* * *

The next day, the house was buzzing with activity. Last minute food preparations, set ups in the living room…

Isaac and Brody getting ready to fry the turkey.

"Is this gonna end badly?" Reena asked, watching from the screen door, worried for her son.

"He'll be fine. Brody only burnt his eyebrows off once." Lynn reassured her. "And he's a smart man!"

Reena turned away, deciding not to watch. "Just tell me when it's over."

Outside, Isaac had his hands on the rope to the rig, grinning like a mad man. "He's not talking sir!"

Brody rubbed his hands together, grinning evilly. "He soon will! PULL!"

Isaac laughed maniacally as he lowered the rig. "You soon will talk Mr. Turkey!"

"BWUAHAHAHAHA!"

When the turkey was in the oil, they shared a high five.

Lynn shook her head. "Brody… He's a dork… But he's my dork."

With the others, Ishani was sitting with Olivia on her lap, watching Dusty and his uncle try to get a third TV set into place. "What's the point of this?"

"So we can watch three games at the same time." Andy replied. "No, no, to the LEFT! Uncle Nolan, LEFT!"

"My left or your left!?"

"My left!"

Andy frowned when it was in position. "No, right."

Dusty gave him a look. "You wanna move this?"

"Nope."

"Then your opinion is invalid."

Chile looked to the other girls. "Boys."

They giggled. "So true."

"Yup!"

"HEY!"

"We heard that!"

"He who speaks accuses thyself."

They heard evil laughter as Brody poked his head in. "He refused to talk."

Dusty shook his head. "That… is my dad."

"I wonder if the insanity is genetic or if Thanksgiving just brings it out…" Andy mused.

"Who knows?"

The two brothers shrugged and eyed the remotes for the sets behind them. "... Don't even think about it." Andy warned.

"I'm older, faster and let's not forget, who made the pie?"

"Soccer geek."

"Soccer geek 2.0."

"...Touche'."

"Does this happen a lot?" Ishani whispered to Olivia.

"Only when it comes to Dusty and his soccer. You do not mess with his soccer."

"Noted."

* * *

"Aw come on!"

"That was so rigged!"

"Hey! Everyone! Dinner!"

Lynn took a step to the side at the resulting stampede. "You know one centimeter and you'd have nailed me!"

"No one likes a quitter ma!"

_Hmph! _

In the end, the resulting antics lead up to an event everyone enjoyed, people got to connect, Dusty's relatives fawned over Chile, making her feel welcomed… and there was plenty of questions for Dusty and Ishani.

_This isn't gonna end well._

"When are you getting married?" His grandmother asked. "I mean, I'm not getting any younger!"

"Grandma!" Dusty nearly choked on his water.

"That's what I said!" Lynn agreed. "So when is it?"

"MOM!"

"Alright enough embarrassing him for one day…"

"Alright…"

And so they looked to Ishani.

"So when is it?"

"Do you plan on having kids?"

"Lynn!"

"I was just asking!"

_Family…._ Dusty lamented, shaking his head, passing Olivia another helping of turkey. _They're crazy…_ He smiled. _But I wouldn't have it any other way…_ He reached under the table taking Ishani's hand in his. They exchanged a quick look.

_Especially with her._


	20. Bury the Hatchet

Ripslinger took a deep breath as he walked up to the small town of Propwash Junction, Matt holding his hand on his right and Kelly walking beside him on his left.

"You can do this big guy." Kelly said, squeezing his shoulder.

"Not going to be easy… plus I might have wrenches to dodge."

"Like I said, you got me to take care of that."

"And don't forget about me!" Matt chirped. "I'll keep ya safe big bro!"

Ripslinger chuckled, ruffling his hair. "Thanks Matt…"

He looked ahead, sighing a little. "Let's do this…"

They stepped into town. The place was bustling a bit with activity. People going about their day, getting to work, talking with each other and so on. Few took notice of Ripslinger and were giving him looks. They knew very well who he was… and he knew he deserved the looks too.

_I nearly killed their champion… I'd be pretty ticked too… But I'm here to fix things… or least start to fix things…_

He scanned the area but saw no sign of the person who he was looking for.

_Where is that farm boy… It's hard to miss him with that orange jacket of his…_

After a bit of looking they decided to rest for a moment… It was a rather hot day and the three of them were easily getting cooked. They took refuge under the shade of the propeller overhangs at the Fill N Fly.

"So... freaking… HOT!" Matt moaned as he fanned himself. "And I don't see any sign of Dusty!"

"He's gotta be somewhere…" Kelly hummed in thought. "Maybe we should ask around…"

Ripslinger rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that one… No one around here is gonna want to help ME of all people."

Kelly shook her head. "Then I'll try… Though I think I better get Matt a cool drink before he over heats."

Matt gave a kicked puppy look. "Please?"

"Go get him cooled down, I'll look for Dusty."

"Okay, be back soon."

Kelly walked off with Matt, leaving Ripslinger by himself. He got up and began his search again. As he passed the runway he stopped as he saw someone fly in… The person he was looking for… and was rather shocked at his new appearance.

Instead of his usual trademark colors, Dusty was in a red, black, and white fire uniform and had some fire fighting equipment on him. He was covered in some ash, most likely from fighting a fire and had a look of relief on his face.

_He's… a… firefighter…? When did THAT happen?_

Dusty removed his goggles, looking towards an older man who came over to him. They had a small exchange that Ripslinger couldn't hear. It was quick and both nodded at each other before breaking off and heading separate ways.

_He seems so different now… More… serious about things… He was serious before… but now… I guess just more maturity to him…_

Dusty was starting to make his way for the Fill N Fly… Ripslinger knew he had to catch him now or he could possibly risk getting hit by a wrench from Dusty's mechanic, Dottie.

_Just… get it over with._

He made his way over to where Dusty was, leaning against a support beam as Dusty came up.

"Hey, crop duster."

Dusty looked up from where he was, eyes going wide. _What… What is HE doing here?!_ He thought, taking a step back. "... Hey Rip." _Calm… This isn't the race… And I'm stronger than him… Plus… Dottie's inside there and she'd brain him with a wrench if he tried anything._

Ripslinger did his best to hide the anxiety he was feeling coming on. _Just don't say anything stupid… Do what Kelly told you. _He eyed all the equipment on Dusty…. not to mention the height the pontoons he had on were giving him. "Been… busy with something other than racing…?"

"Yeah… Second firefighter for the town." Dusty replied, taking his goggles in hand and wiping some trace ashes off of them. "Just got back from spotfire patrol." _Just be yourself… He's not worth getting angry over… Whichever idiot camped up in the woods and forgot to put out their fire is the one to be mad at…_

"I see… good for you…" _GET ON WITH IT! _He sighed. "Look… I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here of all people and cut to the chase… I'm here to talk… and… bury the hatchet as it were…"

Dusty was genuinely surprised. _I expected him to challenge me to a re-match or something… Not… this. What got into him!? _"That so…?"

Ripslinger nodded, his head lowering a little. "I… did some things I'm not exactly proud of… had to get a reality check after the Rally… and a few good slaps from my secretary… and from the world… I'm…" He closed his eyes, swallowing hard. "I'm sorry. There. I said it."

Dusty took in his words, giving him a look, contemplating if he was being sincere or not. … _That really was hard for him to say… I'm not angry anymore about what happened during the race… I had and have bigger things to worry about then some grudge…_ He sighed before smiling a little. "I forgive you."

Ripslinger got a surprised look. "R-Really…?"

Dusty nodded. "Yeah… I've had some time to grow up more myself since the Rally, I'm not angry anymore about what happened… I just don't see how being upset would be beneficial to anyone… And I've never been able to hold a grudge."

"I see…" Ripslinger smiled a little. "Thanks… Dusty."

Dusty grinned. "Anytime Rip."

Ripslinger walked up to him, holding his hand out to him. "Then it's a truce…" he smirked a little. "But if we do cross paths on the race course… it's game on."

Dusty smirked shaking his hand. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good."

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"Eh?"

Ripslinger looked behind him to see Matt in the Fill N Fly with some girl with brown hair who was showing him mechanic stuff and Kelly sitting in the back watching.

The girl giggled. "Yeah! I think it is! Dottie is teaching me everything!"

"That's awesome! You gonna fix up racers and stuff?" Matt asked excitedly.

Dusty chuckled watching. "Looks like she made a friend."

"Um… Who is that?" Ripslinger asked. "The girl, I mean."

"She's my little sister, Olivia."

"Ah… I see the resemblance… Glad to see Matt getting along with another kid around his age."

Dusty nodded watching the kids for a moment before looking to Ripslinger. "So… He your son or little brother? He kind of looks like you."

"Adopted little brother… not fit to be a parent. He's my heir in a sense since I'm training him to be a racer… but he's done a lot for me by just being himself."

Dusty chuckled. "Funny how siblings can change how you think right? I have a younger brother along with Olivia… It was funny how I started trying to watch myself more to set a good example for them."

"Yeah, been doing that for Matt. Don't want him winding up like I did… It sucks."

He looked to Matt and Olivia again. Both were laughing, enjoying what they were talking about. Ripslinger smiled. _Glad to see unlike me and Dusty… He hit it off good with a Crophopper._

_I'm happy to see Livvie make another friend… She's a good kid…_ Dusty smiled leaning against the support. "Cute."

"Yeah… Thanks again Dusty."

"Anytime. Seriously."


	21. He Changed

The house was busy with activity. There was things to pack up, to leave behind. Lightning Mc'Queen hurried as he looked at the clock with a smirk.

"Not living in some dinky little house anymore. Hit the big time!"

He started packing up his clothes, looking at a few of the plainer looking things with distaste.

"Hmph… Who needs this? I'll be richer than anyone can ever imagine after this!"

"Big brother?"

"Huh?" He turned around to see little Maya standing in the doorway hugging her toy racecar. "What is it?"

"... You're really leaving?" She asked quietly, looking around the room. It was slowly getting emptier and emptier by the day. "Where are you goin'?"

"You've heard this a zillion times Maya, I'm going to the big Dinoco 400 race! To win the PISTON CUP!" He exclaimed. "C'mon how can THAT be forgotten?"

"Because you're being a jerk?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm a jerk because I'm actually getting a life? Nice one sis."

"You're a jerk because you're not even takin' anything other then those stupid flashy suits of yours!"

"They're not stupid!"

Maya hmph'd and turned on her heel storming out. _I hate racing… It's turned my brother into an idiot… He wasn't like this before… Why now…?_

Lightning sighed. "She doesn't get it… She's just a kid what does she know?" He said to himself as he packed up looking around his old bedroom.

_Yeah, I'll still come back to visit… But racing is just something she'll have to get used to. _He started heading out and halted looking at a picture on his dresser.

It was of him, Gabriella and Maya taken right after the qualifier for the race. … _I don't need that… It'll just get crushed… _

Gabriella looked over to her son with a worried look. "You got everythin'?"

He sighed giving her a look. "Yes Mom."

"Hey!"

WHACK!

"Ow!"

"Don't sass me!"

"I'm 21! I can take care of myself!"

Gabriella gave him a glare. "Never. Talk to me. Like that. Again."

"Alright, alright sorry!" He sighed. "I just want to get out the door and on the road…"

She sighed shaking her head. "Where've you gone?"

Lightning crossed his arms. "I'm still here."

"No… This isn't you. Flashy racing suits? Dinoco posters all over your room? Flipping out over DIRT on your SHOES of all things!?"

"I have an appearance to keep up! The ladies like a clean look!"

"And THAT!"

"Ugh… Can we talk about this when I get back?"

"Mm-hm…" She sighed. "Just be careful… I see people with that attitude wind up in the ER because they were being stupid."

"I won't be though. Promise… C'mon mom it's me… Lightning…" He smiled. "You trust me right?"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "I do… I just don't trust your adrenaline."

_Great, they've all turned against me!_

"Boss ya ready?"

Lightning turned to see Mack standing in the entryway and nodded. "Yep. C'ya Mom, give my best to the squirt." He said starting to walk out.

"NOO!"

He got stopped by a set of arms wrapping around one of his legs. He looked down to see Maya holding onto him tears in her eyes. "Don't go!"

"Maya… C'mon it's just for a week!" He tried prying her off but only got her clinging to his arm instead. "Maya… Please…"

"NO! This is bad! You weren't even gonna say goodbye!" She sniffled. "You were just gonna forget me…"

Lightning sighed and knelt to her level. "Maya… I need to do this… It's my dream… I didn't mean to be like that…"

Maya looked away. "You're leaving. I heard you… Everyone's heard it… That stupid plan… Live in a penthouse, get a hot girlfriend-"

"Whoa you heard that part!?"

"YES! Who hasn't!?"

"Ugh… Look… I won't forget you or Mom… I'll even bring ya back something… Okay?" He reached to ruffle her hair but she backed up. He frowned crossing his arms as he stood back up. "I… I gotta go… Bye.."

Maya looked to him before walking over to her mother.

He headed out the door about to close it when he heard it.

"That's not Lightning…"

_Not Lightning Mc'Hale slash Mc'Queen…. That's one thing you got right Maya. This… is the life…. No more late night Chinese take out dinners, no more of Mom's bad cooking, it's easy street from here on out…_

"Hmph… Who needs them?"

"Little harsh aren't ya?"

Lightning shrugged stepping into his trailer. "They don't see it."

* * *

Lightning sighed as he remembered his parting with his family… He really wish he had been better about it.

_What the heck came over me? They were never cruel to me… Heck, Mom wouldn't be capable… She kept me when Dad left and Maya… Oh Maya… She always supported me in everything I did… Why didn't I get slapped sooner?_

There was a knock on his trailer door.

"Lightning? You ready?" Mack asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

He stepped outside. He was glad he decided to go casual with this visit considering how hot it was. Besides… he thought it might be good for his family to see him in his casual attire instead of his racing suit.

_They probably didn't watch any of the races… so they don't know anything… Bracing myself for scolding…_

He took a deep breath before walking up to his old home, knocking on the door. Mack kept to the background under Lightning's orders. This was something he had to do on his own.

"Who is it?" Maya's voice called from the other side.

_Maya…_

Lightning sighed. "Maya… it's me."

She opened the door looking up at him with a confused look. "I thought you weren't comin' back…"

Lightning knelt down her to level. "I… had a change of heart… not to mention got a good slap in the face with reality…" He cringed remembering the moment he left, his eyes getting glassy as he looked at Maya. _She's gotten so big since I left… _"Maya… I.. I'm sorry…" He pulled her into his arms, hugging her close. "I'm so sorry."

Maya was stunned, bringing her arms around him, sniffling a little. "Big brother…" She whispered before burying her face in his shirt, crying a little. "It's you…. It's really you."

"Yeah…" Lightning stood up, holding his sister in his arms. "Sorry it took me forever to wake up… I… I had to get good scolding from some folk… Get a reminder there's more in life than just being famous or winning trophies… winning empty cups…"

"It's okay…" She curled up a little, sighing happily. This was the Lightning she remembered growing up with. "I still love you… I was mad but I could never hate you big bro… You're my brother…"

"Oh Maya…" He kissed her head, nuzzling her. "I missed you…"

She kissed his chin, nuzzling back. "I missed you too… So did Mama…"

"Speaking of… Where is she?"

Maya cringed and looked inside. "She's in the kitchen…. She got this idea in her head that she was gonna finally "prove" someone wrong that she could cook… I've been trying to get the taste out of my mouth all day!"

"Oh dear…" Lightning cringed. "I think I can provide some assistance… got some skills along the way… C'mon."

He went into the house, peeking his head around the kitchen door, not showing himself just yet. He wanted to see what his mom was doing first before acknowledging his presence…

_Mainly I want to be sure she ain't holding a knife… _

Gabriella was crouched in front of the oven, her hair was in a messy ponytail and she was wearing her house clothes, having some batter from some sort of concoction on her face… Holding a knife in one hand. "I swear to Machina if that stupid cake doesn't turn out I'm gonna be really freaking ticked off…" She muttered.

"That's the fifth cake today." Maya whispered shuddering.

Lightning cringed again. "Oh boy…"

_And she has a knife... _

…

_Oh forget it… If she wants to kill me then by all means._

Lightning set Maya down, heading into the kitchen. He leaned against one of the counters, a few good inches away from his mother.

"Okay, who's the moron who put you up to this?" he asked.

"Gabe-Huh?" She blinked before looking over to him, eyes going wide. "Oh my goodness…"

Lightning gave a small wave. "Hey Mom…"

She dropped the knife before throwing her arms around her son. "LIGHTNING!" She cried out looking him over. "Y-You're home… My baby…"

"Yeah… I'm home… bit more tanned than usual but I blame the community service…" he scolded himself mentally. _Oh she is going to kill me since she probably knows nothing about what happened. _

"...Community service?" She pulled back giving him a glare. "COMMUNITY SERVICE!? WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO HAVE THAT HAPPEN!?"

Lightning cringed. "I did something stupid… Really… REALLY stupid… I earned it… and got slapped a few times. Mentally, not physically… and boy did I deserve every last one…"

"You… Got… ARRESTED!? Oh my goodness my baby's a felon…" She turned away hiding the small smirk that she got. _I know about some things… But I'm not letting him off the hook after the way he acted before..._

"Was before I got there… Mom… I'm sorry… Honest to Machina I'm so sorry for everything I said when I left and how I treated you and Maya…" He lowered his head. "I was such an idiot..."

Gabriella turned around and lifted his head up kissing his cheek. "Don't call yourself that… I forgive you… You were a different person back then… But I can tell you've done some growing up since… and it seems you can finally keep a crew chief…" She trailed off with a small grin.

Lightning's eyes widened. "No way… you… you actually…?"

"Yes!" Gabriella hugged him. "I saw you on that race! You were amazing…" She ruffled his hair. "I saw what you did for Strip Weathers… That… was incredible. I'm so proud."

Lightning smiled, some tears leaving his eyes. "Mom… Oh Mom!" He hugged her close.

"I'm here…." She wiped his tears away, her own eyes glassy. "My Lightning Bug…"

He nodded. "Yeah… that's me…"

She nuzzled him a little sighing in relief. "So glad you're home…"

"Hey!" Maya ran over. "I want in too!"

Lightning chuckled, picking her up. "C'mere you!"

Maya squealed hugging him tightly. "Lightning, Lightning!" She giggled.

"We're so proud of you… You did some amazing things… and managed not to put yourself in the hospital with those stunts." Gabriella smiled, mentally cringing remembering watching the Dinoco 400 after Maya had gone to bed and seeing her son pulling things she never would've thought. _Half of those stunts of his would land anyone else in the hospital… Thank goodness he's alright._

"Well… I still got stories to tell you both… But first." Lightning eyed the mess that was Gabriella trying to make a cake. "I think I got some tricks to show you in cooking… Wouldn't believe some of the things Sally taught me."

"YOU LEARNED HOW TO COOK!?" Both yelled before Gabriella blinked. "Wait… Sally?" She grinned. "You met someone!?"

Lightning blushed a little at the mention of her name, but smiled as well. "One of the greatest things that happened to me…"

"... So when are the grandbabies due?" Gabriella asked him seriously crossing her arms. "And when can I meet my daughter in law?"

Lightning went red. "Ahaha… not sure on the first question… but as for the second one… you can meet her and the others in Radiator Springs soon."

"Radiator what?" Maya blinked tilting her head. "Where's that big brother?"

"That old town?" Gabriella murmured.

"Yes that one, and Maya, it's on Route 66, it hasn't been remembered for a long time till recently… it's been getting refurbished too… something I've been a part of. I fixed the main road."

"You fixed the road!?" Gabriella asked putting a hand over her heart. "Oh my word, he's learned to cook, he's fixed a road… Will he figure out how to pick up his socks next!?"

"MOM!"

"Hey I can hope!"

Lightning shook his head. "A-Anyways…" he looked to Maya. "So… how does spaghetti sound?"

Her eyes lit up. "Like how grandma used to make it!?"

Lightning nodded. "Yep."

"Yay!" She squealed. "Awesome!"

"And I already made dessert-"

"Uh… I'm allergic to cake!"

"On the subject…. I think I see smoke coming out of the oven."

"OH CRUD!" She quickly got what remained of the cake out of the oven. Maya cringed looking over.

"... It's a hockey puck." The little girl remarked. Gabriella scoffed turning it over as it fell with a THUD onto the counter.

"If we scrape off the top it'll be fine-"

Lightning picked up the knife Gabriella had dropped, tapping the top of the cake… a loud THUNK being heard. "Um…."

"Aww Machina! That was the fifth one!" Gabriella groaned running a hand through her ponytail. "I just...I can't cook… Alright? There I said it! Gabriella Mc'Queen can't cook to save her life!"

"And that's where I come in." Lightning said as he disposed of the hockey puck cake. "I'll need some help though."

"I'll help!" Maya cheered jumping up and down. "I'm sure I won't burn water!"

"One time!"

Lightning sighed happily as Maya and Gabriella bantered.

_Oh… It's so great to be home…_


	22. Late

The radio was going off, he could hear it. From the stirring from Skipper's room, the veteran could hear it. They could hear crying and frantic pleading.

"Please, please OH FOR THE LOVE OF MACHINA SOMEONE PICK UP THE RADIO!"

"Is that your nephew again?" Skipper called quietly as he yawned.

Sparky sighed rubbing an eye. "Yep… Sounds like the baby is giving him a hard time again… I'll see what's going on…"

Six months before Sparky had gotten news that his nephew's wife had given birth to a baby girl, he had been lucky enough to meet her just after her birth, but as it was, her mother's work as a mechanic had kept her busy since her maternity leave ran out. So her father often was left clueless with what to do.

The Gabel's were smart, capable of seemingly anything they put their minds to…. But for Sparky's nephew Rodrick, being a father threw him for a loop… And often wound up calling his favorite uncle in a panic over something that had happened.

Sparky answered the radio call as he could hear his grandniece wailing louder in the background. "This is Propwash Junction to Rotorberg. Rodrick, what did you to do get Reeses Pieces to shriek THAT loud?" He asked calling his grandniece by her nickname. _It's the fifth night this week Rod…. This cannot be normal for the poor girl._

"I-I don't know! She's crying, she's not hungry, I changed her, she's not just begging for a cuddle, I… I'm freaking out Uncle Sparky I don't know what to do! Mikaela is gonna KILL me!"

"Shhh, shhh…. Pick her up…"

There was a sound of shifting before a; "Got her." was heard.

"Put down the radio for a minute and get her temp…"

"R-Right."

Sparky sighed looking at the clock. He didn't mind helping, but he wished he could go through the radio and settle this himself instead of waiting. He hated it when those he cared about were having problems and from the screaming, it sounded like Reese wasn't just being fussy. _I hope it's nothing serious…_

"She's shrieking every time I try to get a reading on the ear thermometer… I took a look, her right ear is really red, I think it's infected…"

"Alright… First, do you have any drops?"

"Ye-Yeah, Mik bought them before Reese was born... "

"Read the directions, put the number of drops for a child her age in her ear, keep it covered, if need be, lay with her on your chest with the affected ear facing up."

"Right…." Rodrick took a shaky breath. "I can do this…"

"You can do this…. You're her dad… She needs you right now… She needs you to be calm and NOT panicking like you were… Now, since she's still pretty small, wait until you get this step done before doing the rest so you both can get some sleep… Okay?"

"Okay…."

"Take a clean sock, if you have any rice fill it up with rice and put it in the microwave for a minute until it's warm, NOT hot, if it's too hot for your skin, it's WAY too hot for hers… Just warm… Once it's to that temperature, do the drops and to keep them in put it over her ear. The warmth will help with the pain and she might doze off finally… Take her to the pediatrician in the morning as soon as you're awake enough to do so. Okay?" Sparky instructed having a momentary flashback to when his nephew was Reese's age and his brother was calling in a panic. _Swear he gets this from his dad..._

"Sir yes sir…. Thanks… I'm… I'm sorry I've been such a pain…" On the other side Rodrick, sighed, looking down at his daughter. Reese sniffled holding her ear, tears still running down her face. She was too tired to keep crying and just cuddled closer to her father. "I'm such a screw-"

"Don't. Even THINK about finishing that." Sparky surprised his nephew by growling a little at him. "You're a new father, you're bound to worry and I'm glad you're actually worried and trying to do right by your kid then laze about complaining to Mikaela every time something happens."

"Right… Right... "

"Besides… I'm glad you trust me enough to come to me with stuff like this… I love you and I love that little girl of yours too…. And you know something?" Sparky asked leaning back in his chair.

"What?" Rodrick asked.

"Your father, my brother was WORSE. He called every time you so much as sniffled. He once called me freaked out because of the hiccups." Sparky chuckled at the memory. "I was in the middle of checking Skipper's engine and the call startled us both…. And we couldn't stop laughing because of how ridiculous it was."

"So I take after him huh?"

"In the "Oh my gosh I'm responsible for this tiny mechanid, and I'm alone with them SOMEONE HELP ME." way? Yes… But you're also smart as heck…. And you'll be a great father… Just trust your instincts and don't be afraid to call…"

"Thanks Uncle Sparky… I gotta get those things done, I'll let you know what the doctor says tomorrow."

"Please do… Night kid…"

"Night…"

Sparky sighed as he hung up stretching a bit.

He loved his family, and he didn't mind helping them…

"Ugh…" He looked at the clock with a sigh.

Even if they called at 4:45 am.

"I hope she takes after her mom…."

_I love my family… But I need some sleep…._

Sparky headed back to bed closing his eyes.

_But their worth it…._


	23. First Place

She couldn't believe she was ready for this. She couldn't believe she was up here in general. The arena's cheers, the barrels set up around it. She swallowed hard, tugging on her gloves a little before looking to her horse.

Star was a mare she had been working with since she started riding at eight. Now at ten she was ready for her first real show. "You okay kid?"

She jumped a little turning to see a young man with dark hair and light blue eyes looking to her, he had a white shirt on that had the initials for Gold Star Ranch. She nodded quickly. "Y-Yeah Speed… Just nervous…" She looked to her horse stroking the mare's neck. "Do you think Star's really ready for this?"

"I don't think the question is if Star is ready. She's been learning her cues since she was a filly. I think the real question is…" He knelt to her level, tilting her chin up a bit. "Are you ready Maya?"

Maya swallowed hard looking down. "I don't know… I thought I was… But…."

"But?"

"I don't wanna disappoint my mama… or… my big brother…"

"Ah… He's gonna be here today isn't he?"

"With some of his friends from where he lives… They all know I've been riding since I was eight... " She hugged herself, looking to her horse. Star was lazily looking around, giving the girl a little nuzzle as she did so. Maya relaxed a bit petting her horse's muzzle. "Oh Star…"

"She knows you're worried. You're not gonna disappoint anyone." Speed assured her, standing up fully. "Just remember what Michelle taught you and you'll do just fine… Besides barrel racing you could do with one hand tied behind your back and blindfolded."

"Well we think I can. YOU guys never let me try to find out!" Maya grinned before mounting the steed, holding tightly onto the reins.

"Next is Maya Mc'Queen!" The announcer called as Maya clicked her tongue, Star trotting out.

Speed leaned against the wall, watching as Michelle joined him.

Maya had only focus in mind now, keeping Star in check and finishing.

_Easy… That's it…._ She thought as she leaned into the turns around the barrel before Star shot off to the next one. "Atta girl!" She praised her horse as Star kept at it.

They finished and sped off for the finish line.

Maya waited until the last minute to pull on Star's harness to get her to stop. "Whoa girl!"

Star snorted stomping her front hoof but stayed still. Maya took a chance to look around, she could see all eyes were on her.

_Where is he…? _Her heart sunk a bit when she didn't spot Lightning. _He promised…_

She guided Star back to where she had started before jumping down. "Hey kiddo you did great!" Michelle said ruffling her hair after Maya took off her helmet. "Why the long face?"

"... I…" Maya rubbed her eyes quickly. "I couldn't find my brother."

Her gaze softened as she pulled her student into an embrace. "Hey… I'm sure he's out there… Was your mom there?"

"Ahuh…"

"Then maybe he just had to take care of something real fast. He loves you so much I don't think he'd ditch something this important."

"Right… Thanks Michelle…" Maya smiled a bit.

"C'mon let's get Star fed and watered then we'll see how the judges thought of it?"

"Okay!"

* * *

She sighed as she brushed down Star as the young mare grazed lazily. "Look up…"

Star ignored the girl. The young mechanid growled a little stamping her foot. "I said look up!"

"You know she's not that smart Maya-Bird."

"Don't call me that…" She muttered stiffening a bit at the voice. "You forgot me didn't you?" Maya turned around to see Lightning standing there, looking a little hurt.

"You think I forgot you?"

"You weren't in the crowd. You said you'd be here…"

"Well I am here now-" Lightning stopped short seeing his sister's face fell. "... Maya… I did see you race…"

The girl crossed her arms giving him a look. _Ouch… She has Mom's "I know you're lying" look down to a T… And I'm not lying either… _"What did I compete in then?"

"Barrel racing…" He said without missing a beat. "I remember when I talked to you last, you weren't sure if Michelle was going to let you try it or have you do something simpler but you proved 'er wrong today." Lightning knelt to her level, giving her a soft smile. "I saw every move you made… You finally reigned in Star's temper…"

Maya's eyes lit up a little. "You did see it… LIGHTNING!" She squealed, hugging him tightly. He laughed returning the gesture.

"My little sister… I'm so proud of you… I'm sorry I wasn't where I said I was, I was watching from another spot… I had to take care of something…" He said scooping her up into his arms.

She curled up a bit sighing happily. "Takin' care of what?"

"You'll see…" He helped her back onto the saddle giving her the reins. "C'mon… Let's go see how you did."

Maya grinned. "Okay."

_Besides… I got a surprise for her for after… Regardless of how she did…._

* * *

The contestants waited, anxiously, excitedly. There was an energy in the air.

Maya gulped, looking around, spotting Lightning and her mother in the crowd. Her brother gave her a wink as she relaxed. _He's still here… Alright Maya keep it together…_

"And the winner of the youth Barrel Racing tournament is…." The announcer paused. "MAYA MC'QUEEN!"

Maya shrieked a little. "M-Me!?" She couldn't believe it. Even when she had the ribbon pinned to her riding jacket, she couldn't believe it.

"C'mere you!" Michelle laughed running over with the others to congratulate the girl, hugging her. "You did it! I knew you could!"

She squealed hugging her teacher. "Thanks Michelle!"

Speed ruffled her hair. "That's our racer girl."

"Hey let me at 'er! I'm her mom!" Gabriella said pulling the girl away quickly, giving her a hug. "Oh Maya-Bird I'm so proud of you!"

The girl went a little red. "Mooom!" She sighed, smiling before looking to Lightning. "Thanks for being here bro…"

"Anytime." He knelt to her level. "C'mere you!"

She threw her arms around him as he picked her up. "The first win of the next Mc'Queen racer. How's it feel sis?" He asked ruffling her hair.

"Awesome!" Maya laughed nuzzling him a little. "Especially since you're here."

"Aw Maya…"

"It's true… A-Are you proud?"

"What do you think?" He smiled hugging her. "And besides… It's a pretty big day even if you hadn't won." He exchanged a look with Michelle after he set Maya down.

"That's right… You wanted to tell her after all this." Michelle remarked.

Maya blinked looking at the adults with confusion. "Tell me what?"

"Well… Star may be the horse you're mainly training with, but she technically belonged to me…" Michelle started before grinning. "Until someone signed the papers."

"W-What? W-Who?"

Maya studied their faces and landed on her brother's. "... No way. LIGHTNING YOU DIDN'T!" She exclaimed looking to Star and back to him. "Y-You bought her!?"

"Well you needed a horse... " Lightning grinned. "So… Happy belated birthday sis… Take good care of her now."

Maya threw her arms around him, a few tears of joy getting out. "Brother! Thank you so much! I… I promise I will!"

"That's all I ask…. Keep winning those ribbons."

"I will…" She gave a determined look.

"That I promise."


	24. I Saw You On TV!

Today was one of Dusty's off days. Yesterday he had worked hard at the race he had been in and now he was just plain exhausted. It was an off day but least it was a slow day too. Dottie insisted on him taking it easy for the day so his engine could get some proper rest.

So he decided he would just take a walk around the area they were in to get some fresh air and just see the place.

_Los Angeles… _Dusty thought as he looked around. _Man this place is HUGE._

He wandered down the streets, taking in everything. He wasn't really used to cities. Living in Propwash Junction for most of his life, Dusty didn't really know the city life. The tall buildings were still an amazement to him, even if he had seen just as big of buildings in New York.

Then something caught his eye. Not too far off he could see the Los Angeles Motor Speedway. He knew about that place… He actually knew it very well.

_How many years has it been? Let's see… it was 2006… So… 8 years ago… Wow it's been a long time… and now he's one of the most well known racers in the world… and I was still young then… 18… Time flies man..._

He made his way over to the race course. The doors were open to the public so anyone could come in at the moment. He decided to have a look inside. There was a good handful of people around but the majority of the place was empty. No surprise either.

_It's huge… _Dusty thought as he walked down to the edge of the bleachers. Plane mechanids may have the bigger race course with the skies but the amount of road that car mechanids had to run was just baffling to him.

He scanned the track, taking note of everything… and then noticed someone was on the track. He squinted his eyes a little to make out who it was since he was so far away. As the person got closer… he knew exactly who it was.

_No way!_

"KA-CHOW!"

The racer sped right on past Dusty, heading for the finish line. Soon as he passed it, he skidded to a hault striking a pose.

"Woo! That felt good!"

Dusty's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it.

_Lightning… Mc'Queen… It's actually him! _

Other people came onto the track.

"Looking good out there buddy!" said one of them. "Next Piston Cup is yours fer sure!"

Lightning grinned. "Thanks Mater." He looked to one of the others. "Anything to say Sarge?"

"Just keep up the pace… Sorry, I'd say more but… I'm no Doc… I don't know this stuff as well he does."

Lightning nodded. "It's fine. I think my turns could use some work, but other than that I should be fine."

Sarge nodded… before looking over to where Dusty was.

"Don't look now but I think we got a spectator."

Lightning blinked before following his gaze… His own eyes widening. "No way…" _Couldn't be…!_

Dusty gulped a little as he realized he had been spotted. _Oh dear… I really hope I didn't step in on something I wasn't supposed to._

"No need to get that look! You ain't in trouble!" Mater called out. "Why don't you come over?"

Dusty pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Yeah! No one said you couldn't watch, you get a better view from the pits."

"O-Okay…"

Dusty moved up a little ways on the bleachers so he could built up speed to take flight to get over the cage that surrounded the track. Soon as he was on the other side he landed.

"A plane mechanid?!" Mater exclaimed. "Wow! Awesome!"

"Not just any plane mechanid!" Lightning said with a grin looking Dusty over. "Thee Dusty Crophopper!"

"That's me." Dusty gave a sheepish look. "And you're Lightning Mc'Queen… one of the greatest race car mechanids of our time, it's a really big honor to meet you."

"Likewise." Lightning shook his hand. "I was following your races, you're amazing out there! Really nice on those vertical turns too!"

"I had a great teacher who showed me how, couldn't have done it without him… and thank you. Worked hard to get where I am now."

Lightning gave a nod. "Anytime… Racers gotta stick together right?"

Dusty chuckled. "I can agree. What are you doing here?"

"He's training for the next Piston Cup." Mater chimed in. "They're planning on holding the race here so Lightning decided to come back for a short test run since it ain't so far away from home."

"That and it was a good excuse to visit my mom and sister." Lightning grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I missed one of my sister's horse shows by accident so she's been using the emotional blackmail card… You know how it is…"

"Oh trust me… I know. My brother is a master at it… My sister might as well be a goddess… Darn pout of hers is basically invincible."

Lightning laughed. "How old are your siblings?"

"Andy is 15 and little Livvie is 7."

"Heh small world… My sister just turned 15… But when she was 7..." Lightning shook his head. "She was a handful… A cute handful but she could get into trouble with the best of 'em… One time she drank like half of my mom's morning coffee… I swear I thought I was named for something quick, she was putting me to shame." He joked. "Had to speed up to catch her."

Dusty laughed. "Oh goodness, Livvie on a sugar rush is hard to catch. She was near taking off before I caught her."

"Sisters and their sugar highs." Lightning chuckled. "But I can't imagine my life without my sister in it."

"And I can't imagine mine without any of my family… blood and friends."

"I think we can agree on that one." Mater grinned, giving Lightning a side hug. "Lightning means alot to use in Radiator Springs."

Lightning smiled returning the gesture. "Yup… It's home… Where I belong nowadays. Everyone there's become close to me and I couldn't be happier." _Especially… Sally..._

"It sounds like a nice place… I'd like to see it some time."

"If you do, I'll talk Flo into giving ya a free meal."

Dusty chuckled. "I'll have to talk with my team then about visiting then. I don't go anywhere without them when I'm traveling."

"Another thing we're in agreement with then." Lightning smirked a bit. "These guys." He nodded to his team. "Go where I go, no argument there. I can't lose the best race team I've ever seen."

"Well shoot, we're always here for ya Mc'Queen." Mater grinned. "And there ain't no one like Guido."

Guido grinned, holding up his tools. "Pitstop!"

Lightning chuckled. "Darn right. Still puts the rest of those forklift mechanids to shame." He looked to Dusty. "Ten seconds. Record breaking and still holding said record."

Dusty chuckled. "Very impressive, I know Dottie has mentioned him a few times. Finds him amazing for his skills and such."

Guido blushed a little. "Hehe…"

"Naww Guido has a fan!" Mater laughed.

Luigi smiled nudging his friend. "I'm not surprised. He's one of the best."

Lightning chuckled. "Dottie eh?"

"Yep, best mechanic I know, I trust her the most when it comes to engine work, she knows what she's doing."

"Always good to have a mechanic you can trust… And trust me…" Lightning cringed thinking back to his early days. "It pays to have someone who actually knows which spark plugs to change out…" _I don't even wanna THINK about that one idiot I had to fire… I thought mom was gonna kill him._

Dusty winced. "Ouch."

"My mom's a doctor.. So when she saw what a mess he made of my engine she went after him with an old scalpel… Never struck him but he agreed to resigning before she decided to get him back." _Seriously we're lucky THAT never got out to the press…._ "Never mess with a mother bear y'know?"

"... Yeah don't let my mom and your mom meet… that sounds like a disaster waiting to happen."

"... Your mom get on your back about girls?"

"Embarrassed me at a race so I couldn't let her go to my races by herself anymore."

Lightning cringed. "I'm gonna take a guess: "Hey my son's single!"?"

Dusty went a little red. "Yes… Oh gosh that was embarrassing."

Lightning shook his head. "We sure our moms are not distant cousins? Cause my mom did that at my first race ever… And when she met my girl for the first time she asked her when we were gonna give her grandkids."

"Ai yi yi… If I ever do get a girlfriend I'm gonna be sure to inform of my mom's… grandma tendencies…"

"I should've warned Sally in hindsight but my mom kind of just sprung it on her… She's at least promising not to be an evil mother in law…" Lightning shuddered. "I swear she could easily be one though... Like I said… Mother bear."

"And don't forget all those marriage questions!"

"Oi!" Lightning facepalmed. "THAT one… I'm not ready to propose yet and yet she's asking me where I'm gonna get the ring and all that stuff!"

Dusty shook his head. "Well… when you're ready… you're ready. That's all I got."

"Yep… And I know she's the one… I just wanna take it slow… Enjoy my time with her… Spend so much time in the fast lane, she's kind of my rock…"

Dusty nodded. "I hear ya… Propwash is kind of like that for me. Something to come home to after a long time of traveling."

"Home…" Lightning sighed wistfully. "The best place in the world… No matter who you are if you got a place to call home it's where you belong."

"Darn right…"

"Hey, Lightning." Mater cut in. "You and Dusty seem to be having a good time… but maybe we could go get some lunch? We've been here for awhile and well… some of us are kind of getting hungry."

Lightning nodded. "Sounds good to me." He turned to Dusty. "You wanna join us?"

"I'd be honored."

Lightning grinned. "Awesome.. My treat. I know this great Chinese place not too far from here."

'Awesome!"

He nodded as he lead the way out with the others. "Yep, grew up in this town so been feeling nostalgic… This place my mom used to order from all the time- She's a really terrible cook… I mean seriously. She once made an oven blow up…"

_The sad part is?_

_I'm not even kidding!_

"Don't let her work with my dad. He's gotten better but before he was terrible. He burned water once."

"Ah burnt water… I still don't know how me and my sister survived… Well we had my grandma bringing us stuff all the time, but man… When Grandma had her knitting club getaways it wasn't pretty… My mom's notorious for making hockey pucks… That were supposed to be some sort of homemade ding dong recipe."

"Ding dongs… great, now I want some."

"Everything sounds good right now! Ding dongs, chinese food… Sounds like a usual night at my old house."

"Well then come on, let's get to the place and get something to eat."

"Right."

* * *

After a very good meal at the restaurant, everyone was content. "I can't believe they didn't make you pay your bill!" Mater exclaimed as they headed out.

"My mom's been a loyal customer since before I was even born." Lightning shrugged. "Guess it helps they've seen me grow up."

"So they're like friends." Dusty commented. "Sounds about right."

"Yep, they know the Mc'Queen's when they see them coming… One of the managers used to say when I was a teenager to stop bringing girls around because I wasn't going to fall for her granddaughter then." Lightning laughed. "I swear she was as bad as my mom was!"

Dusty laughed. "Oh Machina! Haha!"

"I know right!?"

Dusty wiped away a tear. "Oh, this has been great."

Lightning nodded sighing in content. "It's been a really good day… Glad we ran into each other Dusty. It's been a lot of fun."

"I can agree… I remember seeing you on TV… I was 18 at the time and was still trying to possibly find my way into racing while dusting crops."

"The first Piston Cup I was in?"

Dusty nodded. "The very one, where you helped the King finished his race and the Hudson-" Dusty stopped himself. "Erm… sorry…"

Lightning shook his head. "Don't be. I don't believe in keeping the dead a secret… Doc was a great mentor and a good friend of mine… I'm happy he's remembered… 'Sides that was a pretty wild race… He slapped some sense into me before… It was just an empty cup."

Dusty smiled. "He was a good man… and had one heck of a student."

Lightning smiled sheepishly. "Aw shucks…"

"It's true Lightning, he taught you well."

"Thanks Dusty. That means a lot."

"Anytime."


	25. Interruptions

"Come on, stop sticking up." Mater grumbled as he messed with scraggly hair.

He had been trying to smooth it out for what felt like hours and it just kept sticking right back up.

Lightning shook his head, handing Mater his hat. "Just wear your hat, I'm sure Holly won't care either way."

"But I wanna look nice for 'er since I don't get to see 'er much…"

"I think Holly will just be glad to see you, messiness and all."

Lightning gave him a playful punch in the shoulder, Mater returning the gesture, laughing a little.

"Thanks buddy."

"Hey anything for my best friend." Lightning looked towards the entrance of Radiator Springs. "When is Holly gonna be here?"

"Round night time if I remember correctly. We're gonna have dinner at Wheel Well and then I'm gonna show 'er around the town." He glanced to the side, rubbing his hands together. "Maybe even take 'er tractor tipping if possible."

Lightning shook his head. "Alright, just remember to treat her well."

"Course!" Mater looked to Lightning. "What are you and Sally up to tonight?"

"Well, Sally and I are gonna be at Wheel Well so… we could join you."

Mater grinned. "That'd be fantastic! Of course you can join us!"

Lightning grinned. "Then it's a plan."

* * *

The Wheel Well was quiet, it was a slow night but for the couples, having their night at the old hotel, it was perfect.

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched.

"Why do you always pull me into stuff like this?" A boy whispered, as Maya Mc'Queen watched from a table, using the menu to shield her face.

"Oh quit whining Andy, you'd do the same for your brother. They've been together since I was a kid! It's high time he mans up and asks her!"

Andy sighed, shaking his head. _Good thing her brother wouldn't recognize me… I haven't even met the guy yet…_

They looked to the two couples. Both were having a good time just socializing and catching up.

"It's been a bit hectic for the team and myself but we're pulling through, on to something really big." Holly explained. "Apparently some big company trying out some crazy experiments."

"Yeesh." Sally cringed. "Sounds wild… Hope you guys are being careful."

"Yeah… No weird "cameras" this time?" Lightning asked, remembering what happened during the World Grand Prix.

Holly shook her head. "We don't know all the details… but we get the sinking feeling it might have something to do with genetic experiments and mutations but we can't confirm that yet until we look into one in their bases."

"Got it." Sally nodded.

Mater took Holly's hand in his. "Promise me you'll be careful…"

Holly squeezed his hand. "I'll try my best to keep that promise Mater… Took forever till we got our first date… I don't want to lose this."

"I don't want anythin' happening to ya Holly… It'd break my heart…" Mater nuzzled her a little. "I just want you safe."

Holly nuzzled him back. "Oh Mater… for you, I always do my best…"

"And you are." He smiled.

"Aww…" Maya whispered from where she and Andy were.

"Maya, Lightning's gonna be ticked if he catches ya spying."

"... Nah. Too good not to miss. Just so cute!"

Holly sighed happily, stealing a quick kiss on Mater's cheek. She giggled a little. "Still scruffy, just the way I like it."

Mater chuckled blushing a bit. "Aw shucks."

"It's true Mater… I like you just the way you are… wouldn't have you any other way."

Lightning grinned a little, giving a "I told you so look." look towards Mater.

Mater shook his head chuckling. "Thanks Holly… that means a lot ta me."

Holly smiled softly. "I know… Anyways…" She looked to Lightning and Sally. "How have you two been?"

Sally looked to Lightning. "Well… just make time for each other whenever we can… Lightning has been a bit coupled up with his racing and well… running two motels for my case is not easy…"

Lightning nodded, stealing a quick kiss on the cheek. "But we make things work. When we do got time for each other it's picture perfect… Heh, she's even showed me how to cook a few things."

"Yep, can't be the only one who cooks."

Holly giggled. "Indeed… I hope you're getting some help with the motels Sally, that's a lot of work for one person."

"I've been able to hire some other managers to help out so it's not just me anymore… Though Lightning really wishes one of them would stop making passes on me…"

Lightning cringed. "I swear that guy looks at you like that one more time…"

Mater blinked. "Which one Sally? I don't think I've noticed."

"I don't think it really matters… Lightning knows who he is and I think that's good enough… it's just a bother when I need to keep reminding him I'm in a relationship…"

"Oh wait a minute… Oh yeah he keeps saying you're open because you mentioned Francesco here and there."

Sally went a little red. "MATER!"

Lightning groaned putting his face in his hands. "Oh not the "Shorts are great," thing again! I thought you liked my jeans!"

"I do! I really do Lightning! Honest!"

Holly shook her head. "Oh dear…"

Lightning shook his head before kissing Sally on the cheek. "I love you... Even with the whole shorts thing…"

"You honestly don't wanna see Lightning in shorts. It looks weird-"

"... Wait a minute!"

Maya squeaked ducking her head down. Andy shook his head.

"... Holly… I'm startin' to think we might be-"

Holly put fingers to Mater's mouth. She leaned in whispering to him.

"Don't acknowledge you're being watched… it'll catch them off guard. I'll check it out."

Holly got up. "I'll be right back, I need to freshen up a little."

"Alright, see you when you get back."

Holly nodded walking off… Mater followed after her. He was curious to what was going on too. Holly walked quietly to where Maya and Andy were before tapping them on the shoulders.

"May I help you?" she asked as they turned around.

"Uh…. Yeah where'd you buy that jacket?" Maya asked trying to act "cool". "It's cute."

Andy lowered his head. "She made me do it." He whispered.

"Uh huh… What's really going on?"

Maya looked around quickly. "Look…" She lowered her voice. "I've known Sally since I was a little girl, Lightning's been with her since I was a kid. I just wanna help him finally grow a spine and ask her to marry him! If you had a big brother like him, you'd do the same."

"She said we were goin' out to eat…" Andy mumbled. "She didn't tell me THIS was on the menu!"

"Traitor."

"I see…" Holly said as she made notes. She looked over to Lightning and Sally… and noticed something. Lightning currently had his hand one of his pockets… and it looked like he was holding something in it. She looked more carefully to see there was a bit of a bulge in it.

"Interesting…"

"What?" Maya asked looking over. "What's interesting?"

"I just noticed Lightning has his hand in his pocket and is holding on to something in it. There's a bulge that says something is in it."

"... Awww!" Maya squealed louder than she intended to. "Then he might actually-MMPH!"

Andy had covered her mouth. "I love you but I don't want your brother killing me for being an accessory to this!"

Holly shook her head before pulling out her purse, giving the two cash.

"You two go buy yourself a meal so you don't stand out so much. It'll look more casual if you have a purpose for being here."

"T-Thank you." Maya said taking the money. Andy nodded, before they headed inside to order.

"You're gonna embarrass him aren't you?"

"No! … I just wanna see him happy!"

_Oh yeah… THIS is TOTALLY not gonna be a disaster… For US._

Holly and Mater went back to the table.

"Sorry I took so long, needed some air." Holly explained, keeping her tone very relaxed.

"Oh it's fine." Sally smiled. "We were just talking."

"Yeah could've swore I heard something…" Lightning said looking around but didn't spot who he thought it was. … _I got a weird feeling about this..._

"If you think something was in the bushes I checked." Mater said. "There were some kids playing hide and seek, nothing harmful."

"Ah probably tourist kids… Well that's a relief."

Mater nodded. "Yerp… cute youngin's though… wish there were more around here. They're rather fun to play with."

"Maybe one day… After all… Some of us gotta settle down eventually…" Lightning shrugged a bit, glancing to Sally out of the corner of his eye. _Goodness she's gorgeous..._

"That's true…" Mater sighed wistfully looking to Holly, holding one of her hands. "Just some of us got other things to do before any settlin' happens."

"Oh Mater…" Holly blushed lightly squeezing his hand. "You're sweet…"

"Well… Maybe one of us will sometime soon…" Lightning said looking to Sally for a moment. _I… I can't do it…_

There was a quick tap on Lightning's shoulder. "Hey I need twenty bucks."

Lightning knew that voice anywhere

_You gotta be kidding._

He looked to see who had tapped him and lo and behold it was who he thought it was.

"Maya… Why are you here?" he asked in an annoyed tone. _Of all times!_

"Oh so suddenly I can't go on a date!?" She asked in mock offense.

"I didn't say- Wait… DATE?!"

"Yep. With my boyfriend." She pointed over to Andy who looked sheepish.

"Uh… Hi?"

Lightning blinked. "How old are you again…?"

"Fifteen Lightning… Fifteen."

Lightning shook his head. "Okay, okay… why do you need twenty bucks? Did mom not give you fun money?"

"My date offered to pay but his mom got cheap on him." She shrugged. "So we're flat out broke. C'mon help your little sis out. Please?"

Lightning cocked an eyebrow. "Uh-huh… Hm…"

Holly gave a questioning look. _I thought I gave her cash…_

Maya put both her hands together. "Pretty please?" She caught Holly's eye and winked quickly. _I don't really need the money… But I do need what he's got in his pocket… Hehehe…_

"Maya it's gonna take more than that to-"

Maya gave a kicked puppy look. "You don't like me anymore… Is that it? Like that time you missed that big riding show I was in? You know… The blue ribbon I finally won?"

Sally looked to Lightning, giving a questioning look. Lightning was turning redder than his shirt.

"I didn't miss that! I was there!" He sighed. "Ugh… emotional black mail…" he dug in his pocket, pulling out twenty dollars. "It works."

"Actually I need one more thing….. Just a quick favor big brother? I really wanna see something but I can't tell if it's what I'm thinking… Can you stand up real quick?"

Lightning sighed. _Just do as she says then you can get back to your date. _"Alright, alright."

He stood up, hands free from his pockets. "So?" he asked, giving a shrug.

"Oh just…" She hugged him quickly before pulling back pocketing something quickly. "Just needed to borrow something! Bye!" She ran off back to her table.

…_. Wait…_

Lightning dug his hands back into his pockets… a look of terror crossing his eyes.

"Eh… you okay buddy?" Mater asked, tilting his head.

"He might be worried because I got his little secret right here!" Maya called standing on a chair waving something clenched in her hand. "Really bro you didn't expect this?"

Lightning turned bright red. "Maya… You got five seconds to give that back right now!"

"Hmm…" She looked at it… A little black box flipping the lid open. "Oooh… This is a good one… Hm… Should I Andy?"

"I think if you wanna live to see OUR wedding, you better!" The plane mechanid hissed.

"... He has to catch it first." And so… She took off running.

"WHY YOU!" Lightning chased after her at top speed.

Sally was rather baffled and was turning a shade of red herself. "What do they mean by weddings? Why even bring that up at their age?"

Holly shrugged playing dumb. "I have no idea."

"HA!" Maya sped up trying to keep ahead of her brother. "Give it up! Go ask her already!"

"How do you expect me to do it without that?!" Lightning went full speed, tackling her to the ground, wrenching the box out of her hands. "HA!"

Maya smirked and held up her hand. The ring on her ring finger. "Really brother? I'll give it back… If you actually go back and ask her… Not any of this: "Sorry my sister was being a pest and stole my wallet." crud I know you're probably planning."

Lightning glared at her. "Uggggh, cut me a break will ya?"

"You okay buddy?" Mater called out.

Lightning looked to see the others could see him and Maya as they currently were… Sally included.

"Just… peachy." He grabbed Maya's hand, slipping the ring off. "And you missy, aren't wearing something like this till you're an adult, capiche?"

"Capiche dearest big brother… Besides, Andy's scared you'll kill him after this. Thinks he's an accessory." She hummed in thought. "Wonder why."

"We'll talk about your boyfriend later…" Lightning got up, dusting himself off before rushing back to the table. "I… can sort of explain…"

Mater eyed the box Lightning behind his back. "That's a mighty fancy box buddy."

Lightning went a little red. "Uh… Y-Yeah it is…" He cleared his throat looking to Sally. "Sal… Can… I ask you something?"

Sally nodded. "Sure, anything."

_It's now… or never… _ He thought getting on one knee, taking her hand in his. "Sally…. I've known you for a long time now… When we first met I couldn't take my eyes off you… Even if I was a jerk back then… You helped me see that living in the fast lane isn't all there is… Whenever I'm with you… I feel calm.. Happy. Like nothing else matters." He took a deep breath, opening the box, presenting it to her.

Inside was a gold ring with a blue topaz in the center. "Wh-What I'm trying to say is… Sally Carrera…" Lightning looked her in the eye. "Will you marry me?"

Sally gasped. "Stickers…" She smiled. "Yes… YES!" She jumped out of her seat, throwing her arms around, laughing. "Most definitely yes!"

Lightning laughed, hugging her back. "Oh Sally… Thank you…" He slipped the ring onto her finger. "Perfect.. Just like you."

Sally giggled, before kissing him.

"N'awww." Mater said, laughing a little. "That's so sweet!"

"Very sweet." Holly smiled laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm happy for them." _So this is what all the chaos was about..._

Mater laid his head against hers. "You and me both… took Lightning long enough…" _Though guess I'm no better…_

"I suppose so…" She nuzzled him a little. _I don't mind waiting…._

Andy smiled, hugging Maya as they watched. "Guess your crazy scheme worked Maya…"

"Yep… Even if he may want my head on a spit later… Worth it." She giggled. "Just glad for him."

Lightning looked over and shook his head before looking to Sally. "How about we take a nice long trip? … Far away from any distractions."

"You mean it?" Sally asked. "Where?"

"Well, fellow racer of mine told me about this great place, the biggest National Park in the country. Ever hear of Piston Peak?"

Sally nodded. "I have, one of the most beautiful places in the world."

"Sure sounds fancy." Mater commented.

"Yeah it is… My friend Dusty told me he wound up training there at the firefighting base for awhile, but he's seen the lodge. It's pretty amazing from what I heard… And I think we'll need a place to go to relax…" Lightning said before whispering in Sally's ear.

"And… They host weddings there…"

Sally giggled. "It sounds wonderful…"

"It is." Holly chimed in. "Siddley has been there a few times, he wants to take Finn and I there some time if we ever get a vacation. Be a good place to relax for awhile."

"Shoot I'd like to see it someday." Mater said hugging Holly. "Would be nice to get away from it all for awhile."

Holly giggled. "If I ever get that vacation you're invited then, couldn't imagine a better vacation without you."

Mater chuckled. "Then it's a plan."

Holly nodded. "For now…" she looked to Lightning and Sally. "There's other plans to be made."

"Yep."

Sally sighed happily laying her head on Lightning's shoulder. "I'm so happy right now…"

"You and me both Sally…" Lightning kissed her head.

"You and me both."


	26. Together at Last

He couldn't believe the day had finally come. After a long time of planning, arrangements… Courage to ask for her hand… It was all coming together…

Dusty Crophopper was finally marrying Ishani Roddar.

And he found himself pacing as he got ready. "What if I mess up on the vows? Or what if she decides she's not ready?"

"Dusty…" Andy said keeping watch over his sibling. "You're gonna wear a hole in the floor and then Dottie's gonna be mad you gave yourself a concussion."

"I can't help it!" He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"And that. Quit doing that. Your hair is already messy, you'll have to keep combing it."

_I don't think I've ever seen him this nervous in his life…_

Dusty took a deep breath looking himself in the mirror. He had a black suit on with a blue tie and he had left his lucky scarf behind. ".. Andy… What do you think of Ishani?"

"I think she is lucky to have you in her life and if you don't quit freaking out over this I'm gonna tell her she's marrying a wuss."

"HEY!"

"You wanted my opinion… Besides what could go wro-"

"DON'T. EVEN. FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Dusty looked up and whispered: "He didn't mean it universe. Please ignore him."

"... Dude… Calm down. Where's that confident guy you were when you proposed!?"

"That guy realized his wedding day is today when he woke up this morning…" Dusty mumbled sighing as he adjusted his tie. "Well… I guess it's now or never."

"C'mon…" Andy grabbed him by the arm, heading out the door with him. "As one of your best men I ain't letting ya outta this one."

"I don't want to be "out" of this. I want to be married to my fiance!"

"Then c'mon!"

Kali sighed as she brushed her sister's hair. "You look so beautiful Ishani… Like a goddess…"

Ishani giggled a bit. "Oh you…"

She was wearing a traditional wedding gown from India, as it flowed to the floor in crimson swirls on the fabric. Her hair was being tied back with a special clip that resembled an aircraft shell's propeller.

"I'm a little envious… Not for the fact you're getting married, not ready for that yet… Just… I want that dress…"

Ishani laughed, shaking her head. "Kali you never change do you? This one your not getting to steal once I'm done with it."

"I know, I know one use and it's being hidden until the day you can pass it onto someone else…" Kali grinned sheepishly, wearing her own dress that was colored a pale orange with flame patterns on the skirt hem. "I just wanted to see ya laugh… I'm happy for you sister… I really am."

"As am I Kali… I feel so blessed…" She sighed happily. "Mrs. Ishani Crophopper."

"Now you sound like a teenage girl." Kali teased her a little.

"Oh hush!" Ishani smirked nudging her with her elbow. "And what about you? Any boyfriends for Isaac to terrorize yet?"

"Not in a thousand years if he has a say."

Ishani shook her head. "Has a stare that can turn anyone to stone…"

"And his vase collection." Kali added.

She finished with Ishani's hair stepping back. "There we go… How do you like it?"

Ishani looked herself over, smiling.

"It's perfect."

"Good." Kali nodded. "Ready to see the man of your dreams?"

Ishani nodded. "Yes."

Kali opened the door and whistled. "Hey mini!"

Olivia ran over carrying a basket of flower petals.

"Ready!" She looked at Ishani and grinned. "Ooo! You look like a princess!"

Ishani chuckled. "Thank you… Shall we?"

"Yeah!" Olivia started down the aisle, leading the way as she dropped flower petals.

Everyone they knew was there, from their family members to fellow racers.

Kali spotted Isaac crying quietly when they passed him.

_Oh brother… Always weak hearted._

Ishani smiled, shaking her head a little before her eyes fell on Dusty. _He looks so handsome…._ She thought as she took her place beside him. "Hello…" She whispered.

"Hello…" He whispered back, smiling softly.

She took his hands in hers returning the smile. "The day has come… I'm so happy right now…"

"I am too… You look beautiful…" Dusty whispered. "Radiant as the sun."

She blushed a little.

The priest began reading off the vows, Dusty and Ishani gazing into each other's eyes as it went.

"Do you Dusty Crophopper take Ishani Roddar as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do… With all of my heart and soul."

"And do you, Ishani Roddar take Dusty as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do… till the very end."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife… You may kiss the bride."

Dusty leaned in, kissing Ishani, bringing his arms around her.

Ishani kissed him, bringing her arms around his neck.

Everyone applauded.

"My baby's all grown up." Lynn wiped away tears, Brody putting an arm around her.

"He's making his way…."

"They grow up so fast…" Isaac murmured smiling. "Well done sister…"

Ishani pulled back gently nuzzling Dusty. "This is the start of our new life…"

Dusty smiled. "And I can't wait…"

_Long as we have each other…_

_Nothing will stand in our way._


	27. Little Crophoppers

Dusty was waiting out on the run way, sitting at the end with his wife beside him, a little bundle in her arms.

"Exciting day for Lynn isn't it?" Ishani asked, looking up at the sky.

"More like one of the most important days in her life…" Dusty chuckled, looking to his wife before looking down at the bundle in her arms. He smiled softly as his eyes met with blue eyes that were as bright as his.

"Awake Jett?"

"Bah!"

Ishani giggled. "Guess he finally got enough sleep." She lowered her head, kissing her son's head.

It was hard to believe that about 2 weeks ago that he had been born. It was sudden too. He came a day earlier than expected and no less Ishani was in India when she went into labor so not all of the family could be there. Today was the day they were making it up to Dusty's side of the family.

Dusty stroked his son's hair.

"Mom's gonna love you Jett… Spoil you rotten too."

Jett giggled, nuzzling his father's hand.

"Bah!"

"You sure she won't steal him?" Ishani joked. "I remember you telling me your mother loved babies… especially grandchildren."

"Not too confident but I'm pretty sure she won't. Last thing she wants is to make a mama bear angry." Dusty laughed.

"True that… Oh Dusty…" She leaned against him a little.

"Yes Ishani?" He brought an arm around her.

"I really hope I can be a good mother for Jett… and for any future children we'll have."

"You'll be amazing Ishani… and you already are." He kissed her head. "I love you so much… I love the life we have now… It's a lot of work…. but it's worth it."

Ishani smiled. "Yes…"

"Ten o'clock and three and o'clock!"

Dusty was silent before he threw his head back laughing.

"I only know one knuckle head that says that when he's flying!"

He looked up to the sky seeing his family coming into view, Andy at the lead with Brody beside him.

"Called it."

Ishani giggled shaking her head. "Classic Andy."

Said boy landed first skidding to a halt. "YES!"

"No fair!" Olivia yelled. "You always win!"

"Can't help it! I got the speed from Dusty!" Andy grinned.

Dusty chuckled, standing up before helping Ishani stand up.

"Hey guys! Over here!"

They looked over meeting up with them. "Big brother!" Olivia squealed hugging him around the legs. "Missed you!"

"Hey bro." Andy nodded.

"Oh look at you…" Lynn smiled softly. "Ishani you're just glowing… How've you both been?"

_Wow… She's actually holding herself back from stealing her grandson… I'm impressed. _Brody thought.

Dusty hugged his sister, ruffling her hair a little.

"We've been good. Busy… but good."

Ishani nodded. "Had our hands a little full." She looked to her son smiling. "But this little one can't help himself sometimes."

"Aww…" Lynn smiled looking at her grandson. Olivia stood on her toes a little trying to see. "He's so cute… May I?"

Ishani knelt down. "Of course." She handed him over to Olivia. "Mind his head now."

Jett looked at her curiously. "Bah?"

Olivia held him close, minding his head as told. She smiled kissing his head. "Hi Jett… I'm Olivia… I'm… I'm your aunt…" _He's so small… He's got Dusty's eyes… _

Jett giggled, nuzzling her chest. "Bahah bah!"

Olivia grinned rocking him a little. "Yep… I'll be the best aunt I can be…" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I know Kali's probably already got dibs on spoiling you but that'll be our secret okay? I'll be even better than her!"

"Bah!"

Dusty chuckled. "Wanna see him Mom?"

"Yes!" She knelt down to her daughter's level as Olivia passed him over. She stood up fully, cradling Jett. Lynn smiled rocking him a little. "Oh Dusty… He looks like you did when you were his age… He's beautiful…"

"Thanks, Mom…"

Jett cooed a little, cuddling up to his grandmother.

Lynn chuckled kissing his head. "That's right sweetie… I'm your grandma… I love you so much already." She sighed happily. "I'm a grandma… Oh my gosh…"

"Trust me… I was thinking the same way with realizing I was dad when he was born…"

"It's an amazing thing…" Lynn chuckled thinking back to the day Dusty had been born. "I remember we were terrified. They were letting us leave the hospital with this tiny little mechanid who needed us for everything… We thought for sure we would break you if we held you the wrong way…"

Ishani giggled. "We've been in that boat haven't we love?"

"Oh yes… pretty much right at the moment in India, little guy just couldn't wait for us to get back to the states."

Lynn laughed. "I say he was worth every moment."

Andy looked at his nephew offering him his finger. "Yeah he's got the Crophopper genes alrighty… Fiery red hair and all."

Jett giggled, grabbing Andy's finger. "Bah!"

The teen chuckled. "Whoa… Strong grip there kiddo… Just wait til you get older I'll show ya all the tricks…. At least the ones that'll give your daddy grey hair." He winked.

"Ishani… I just got a cold chill down my spine…"

Ishani patted his shoulder. "There, there you'll live." She smiled. "After all we survived the combination of Andy and Kali's antics."

"Hey she's got a brilliant mind."

Dusty chuckled. "True that."

He nodded. "Grats Dusty… He's gonna be one heck of a kid that's for sure…"

"He's already got me wrapped around his finger that's for sure... " Lynn grinned. "... Hey Brody? Can we keep him?"

"Lynn… Share…"

"Alright, alright but I am totally up for babysitting during racing season if you want…" Lynn gave a bit of a puppy eyed look. "Please?"

"Alright Mom, you get dibs."

"Yay!"

Olivia bounced in place. "I'll help too! I'll make him awesome toys and play games with him and help show him stuff! I will! I promise!"

Dusty chuckled.

_And life is never going to be the same again for my family…_

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"Mom not so loud!" Dusty said, trying to quiet his mom on the other side of the phone. "And yes, you heard me. I wouldn't joke about this kind of thing."

Lynn instead of yelling squealed before calling out in the background. "BRODY! WE'RE GONNA BE GRANDPARENTS AGAIN!"

"Again!?"

Dusty sighed, shaking his head.

"Yes, Dad… Ishani is pregnant again."

"Huh… Congratulations... Jett's gonna be a big brother.. That's great." Brody chuckled. "Although who would've thought… They'll be close in age."

"You're telling me… I mean yeah we were planning on having more kids but.. yeah. Surprise!"

"That's great! Oh my gosh I gotta tell someone about this! Your aunt and uncle, oh! Gotta call up Raine at her school EEEE! This is GREAT!"

Dusty chuckled. "Oh she's gonna flip over the fact that she'll have another cousin."

Lynn laughed. "Oh yes… Hope to see you guys soon… Try staying in the states this time eh?"

"Ishani swore she wouldn't be flying to India till the baby is born."

"Good to hear… Guess that just means her family will have to come down here…. Huh… Probably should start Christmas shopping early then…"

"I sense spoiling in that sentence."

"Of course! Double the grandkids, double the gifts. Can't have one getting more than the other… Plus just more excuse to buy all the cute things!"

"Don't give Dad a heart attack please…"

"Don't worry, that's why I do these things through out the year… Besides…" She lowered her voice. "Don't tell him but I'm still paying off the X-box I got Andy last year… But regardless… It'll be fun… Oh please let us know as soon as you know if it's a boy or a girl..."

"Will do Mom." Dusty smiled. "Love you."

Lynn smiled. "Love you too Dusty… Take care."

"You too." Dusty hung up, looking down to see Jett crawling up to him. "Hey there little guy."

Jett giggled reaching his arms up for him. "Dada!"

Dusty picked him up. "My little racer."

Jett cuddled close. "Dada! Dada!" He smiled.

Dusty sighed happily, stroking his hair.

"Love you Jett…"

Jett nuzzled his hand curling up a bit. "W-Wuv Dada…"

Dusty's eyes lit up. "Oh Jett…"

Jett smiled hugging his father. "Dada…"

Dusty held him close, closing his eyes.

_I love my life… _

* * *

Jett looked around the room as he was carried in by his father. He was confused but his eyes lit up when he saw his mother. "Mama!"

Ishani looked up, smiling.

"Hello Jett."

He waved, as Dusty set him down on the bed. "How you feeling?" Dusty asked kissing her cheek.

Ishani kissed his cheek before looking down at the bundle in her arms.

"Relieved…"

Dusty followed her gaze smiling softly. "How's our little missy?"

"Quiet, but a little lively."

A little baby girl looked up at Dusty with wonder in her bright green eyes.

"Bwah…?"

Dusty smiled warmly kissing her head. "Hi there hon'... I'm your daddy…"

Jett looked at her tilting his head. "Baby?"

Ishani nodded. "That's right, your baby sister."

Jett giggled smiling at her. "Sissy!"

"Yep… We decided her name's Chandra… Right?"

"Yes." Ishani rocked her a little. "Our little moon."

Dusty smiled bringing an arm around his wife. "She's beautiful… Just like her mom…"

Jett leaned over nuzzling Chandra a little. Chandra nuzzled back, giggling.

"Bwah!"

"Sissy! Wuv you!" Jett giggled kissing her head mimicking his father.

Dusty smiled. "I think they'll get along just fine…"

Ishani nodded laying her head on his shoulder. "I think so too… He loves her already…"

"Yep…" Dusty nuzzled her a little. "He's got a playmate now."

She nuzzled him. "Yeah… And she's got a protector… I think he'll take good care of her…"

Jett curled up next to his mother watching his sister. He was happy he had a new playmate… And he was happy she was his sister.

Dusty kissed his wife's head bringing an arm around her.

"Love you Ishani… and our kids…"

Ishani kissed his chin keeping cose. "I love our family… It's perfect…"

"Yes…" He sighed happily.

_Can it get any better?_


	28. Home Alone

"Daddy…?"

Dusty mumbled a bit in his sleep, turning over on the couch a little. "I didn't do it Dottie…"

There was a tug on his arm.

"Daddy!"

Dusty's eyes snapped open as he turned over, looking to see his young son, Jett, looking up at him, borderline tears. His eyes got wide with worry as he got off the couch, lowering to his level.

"Hey what's wrong buddy?" he asked.

"Chandra isn't feeling good… I… I don't know what to do! She said her back hurts!"

Dusty's eyes softened. "Shhh…" He picked his son up, hugging him a little. "Where is she?"

"In the backyard… I… I came to get you as soon as she started crying."

Dusty stroked his back, trying to keep Jett from breaking down.

"It's gonna be okay, I'm glad you got me."

Dusty was home along with his kids at the moment. Ishani had to leave for a quick trip to India to see her family and he was fine with watching the kids. Seemed like only yesterday they were just born and now they were young toddlers.

He hurried into the backyard, finding his daughter curled up in a ball sobbing.

"Daddy!" she cried, as she saw him approach.

Dusty knelt down to her level. "Shh… Where does it hurt exactly on your back?"

Chandra whimpered a little as she did her best to point where exactly. Dusty got worried when she pointed to where her engine would be. He picked her up carefully, cradling her.

"Don't worry, we'll have Dottie look at ya and get you fixed up. Okay?"

Chandra sniffled. "O-Okay…" She clung to her father, gripping his jacket tightly. "I-It hurts really bad Daddy…"

"I know Little Moon I know…"

Dusty quickly made his way to the Fill N Fly, Jett following after him.

"Dottie!" he called out.

Dottie looked up her desk, her eyes widening she noticed Chandra.

"Machina, what happened?!"

"W-We were playing." Jett sniffled. "We weren't doing anything dangerous, honest. We were just floating from time to time since we knew full out flying wasn't good but after one particular time she started feeling pain… I didn't get her hurt did I? I didn't mean to!"

Dottie knelt down to Jett's level, hugging him gently. "I know you didn't mean to… You both are still young and growing. Probably just a misfire with one of her parts, I'll get her fixed up. Don't be sad, okay?"

Jett nodded, wiping away some tears. "O-Okay…"

Dottie nodded before getting up, taking Chandra into her arms. "I'll be quick as I can."

"Take all the time you need Dottie… Just help her feel better."

"Will do… and watch the twins for me, they might try sneaking in."

Dusty nodded. "Noted." He looked to see Dottie's two children, Sheena and Axel, in their little inventing corner, their eyes trained on their mother as she hurried into the workshop.

"What's up with Chandra?" Axel asked. "She sick?"

"No, just a little engine problem if I had to guess, pushed herself a little too much." Dusty picked up Jett. "Was having too much fun… I know how bad she wants to fly."

"Really bad… reason we wanted to try floating… I'm sorry Daddy… I didn't think-"

"Shh…" Dusty rocked him gently. "You didn't know… Dottie's working on her now, and remember, she told you not to be sad."

"R-Right…"

"Why don't you play with Sheena and Axel? It'll take your mind off things… and I bet they got something cool they'll wanna show you."

"Heck yeah we do!" Sheena cheered. "Daddy has been teaching me and Axel how to build pontoons!"

Jett grinned, jumping out of his father's arms. "I wanna see!"

"Well we'll show ya!"

Dusty chuckled, shaking his head. _Thank you twins for distracting him…_

After a little while, Dottie returned, Chandra half asleep in her arms. Dusty hurried over to her.

"How is she?"

Dottie smiled, relief in her eyes. "Just a minor misfire, too much stress from all the floating she was doing. She'll be fine, just be sure she gets a lot of rest."

Dusty nodded, taking Chandra into his arms. "Feeling better Little Moon?"

Chandra nodded, curling up to her father. "Much…"

He kissed her head. "Good… Let's get you home."

Dusty went over to where Jett was, finding him fast asleep with the twins.

"... Awww…"

Dottie chuckled, picking up her kids. "They've been up for awhile, was just waiting for them to pass out."

"Busy inventing…" Dusty picked up Jett with his other arm. "Hard to believe we're both parents."

"It's crazy… but hey, we're doing it all between racing, firefighting and all that jazz."

"Yeah but with any of that, family always comes first." Dusty smiled looking at his two children. "I'm happy to have these two in my life."

"And I'm happy for ya Dusty." Dottie smiled. "You handled tonight pretty well, most parents I've had to deal with here freak out when one of their kids gets sick or hurts themselves."

"Well… Let's just say my siblings were a lot of help in that matter… I remember Livvie doing something like this and so did Andy… and panicking never helps, something my mom hammered in."

"She taught you well and so did your siblings."

"Yeah…"

Dottie yawned a little. "Well… I better get these two to bed… and you should get some rest too."

"Plan to… night Dottie."

"Night."

The two parted ways, heading back to their hangars.

Dusty sat back down on the couch he was on earlier, keeping his kids close. They cuddled up to him, sighing happily. He smiled softly, laying down with them before pulling a blanket over them, drifting off to sleep with them.

_Sweet dreams my little ones..._


	29. Mothers

Ishani slept quietly, unaware of the figures approaching her. She nuzzled her pillow a little before she felt someone's lips brush against her head. "Good morning…" She heard her husband whisper.

Ishani smiled, opening her eyes, seeing Dusty come into view. "Good morning my love…"

She noted he had a tray in his arms a bit of mischief in his eyes. "... What's going on?"

"Happy Mother's Day." He grinned as both Jett and Chandra ran in.

"Good morning Mommy!" They chirped jumping up to give her hugs.

Ishani laughed hugging her children, kissing both their heads. "Oh my darlings, good morning!"

"We made breakfast!"

"Yeah! Daddy was showin' us how to do stuff too!" Jett grinned. "I made the pancakes!"

"And I made the eggs!" Chandra giggled.

"I supervised… They did good." Dusty winked as the kids moved away as he set the tray in his wife's lap.

Ishani smiled giving them a grateful look. "Oh my loves… Thank you…"

"Happy Mother's Day!"

"And it's just the start!"

* * *

It was quiet.

Far too quiet.

At least in the hangar she was staying in. Dottie scratched her head looking around. It wouldn't surprise her if her husband was in his workshop but the twins weren't always early to rise. "Where on Machina could they be…?"

"Lookin' for someone?"

Dottie turned to see Drip leaning on the doorway. "... Yeah… My kids…" She narrowed her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "... Did you take them pranking again?"

"Whoa, whoa!" He held up a hand. "Easy there Mother Dot. I'm merely a messenger that the two demon kids wanted you to come to Maru's workshop-"

Dottie ran past him, shouting her thanks. "HEY!"

She skidded to a halt seeing Maru and the twins. "See?" Maru looked to his children. "I told you, you should've told her where you were going."

"But it was a surprise." Sheena pouted.

"Yeah!" Axel chimed in.

"A… Surprise?"

"... You forgot what day is it?" Maru chuckled raising an eyebrow.

"N-No!" Dottie crossed her arms. "I did not! Of course not!" _Oh who am I kidding? I was so tired last night I could barely remember anything past tucking the kids in… _

"Okay then…" He grinned going to her and kissing her quickly. "...Kids… Hit it."

"HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!" The twins yelled hugging her before pulling her to the work table. "We made ya stuff!"

"Well part bought part made. Daddy said only the best for you." Axel grinned before showing her a large box of chocolates. "Uncle Windlifter helped us buy that!"

"And look!" Sheena pointed to another thing.

Dottie gasped a bit… The thing was… A set of tools, all hand crafted it looked like. She picked up a wrench, it was still warm like it had just been poured that day. "But… How…?"

Maru came over with a hopeful look. "You like them?"

"Oh I love them… C'mere!" Dottie pulled her husband and children into her arms laughing. "Oh thank you, thank you!"

_Best. Mother's day. Yet._

* * *

"Oh gosh I'm gonna start crying if he doesn't stop! Andy please!"

Andy sighed as he took his son from his wife's arms, the nine month old's crying getting louder if that was at all possible. "He hates us both right now Maya…"

Maya sighed shaking her head. "He's so stubborn…. Just like you…"

"He's just fussy…. C'mon, maybe Sal or your mom know a trick… Your mom raised you after all-OW!"

Blair went quiet eyes wide after seeing his mother smack Andy upside the head… Before he giggled clapping.

Andy cringed. "Yep… He's YOUR kid."

"Good boy Blair." Maya cooed kissing her son's head before they kept going, seeing the younger Mc'Queen children running around a large picnic table chasing after Max Shiftwell. They could see Lightning and Mater looking at a portable grill and talking.

Sally spotted them first waving. "Hey you two just in time!"

Gabriella smiled warmly seeing her daughter and son in law. "Look at you Maya you're just glowing…"

"Glowing with sleepiness? He's been fussy all night… Some first Mother's Day…" Maya sighed taking a seat beside her mother and sister in law. She waved to her brother as he nodded in her direction.

"Auntie Maya Auntie Maya!"

"... Oh no."

She practically fell out of her seat when both her niece and nephew hugged her. "Hey you two!" She laughed. "Look at you two."

Abigail grinned. "Yep. We got a little bigger."

"Abby did I'm still little!" Logan pouted.

"Oh I know that feeling…" Maya glanced over to Lightning with a broad smirk. "Remember that big bro?"

"Oh hush!"

Gabriella sighed wistfully. "I remember… Oh where have the years gone? …. And Andrew you have ten seconds to hand me my grandbaby."

Andy handed Blair to her quickly. "I know the drill."

Blair blinked looking up at his grandmother before he whimpered.

Gabriella hummed softly. "Shh…. Shh…. I got you…"

"He's been fussy all day. He'll be calm one second crying the next…" Maya sighed looking at her son. "He hates us sometimes…"

"No he doesn't… Babies fuss all the time…" Gabriella laid Blair carefully over her shoulder, rubbing his back rocking him a bit.

Within seconds… Blair was passed right out snoring quietly as he was moved back into her arms.

Maya's eyes were wide as Sally covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "How'd you do that…!?"

"It's the grandma drug." Sally laughed quietly. "She did the same darn thing when Abigail and Logan were babies and one two… Out."

"Just how us grandmas work." Gabriella grinned. "And what a day to show you it too…"

"Yeah…. Three moms…"

"Four."

They jumped a little looking to see Holly walking over before she picked up her son. "Apologies, had to take care of something." She smiled sheepishly.

Mater smiled giving his wife a side hug kissing her head. "Glad to have you here now… Just in time."

"Yeah lunch is done… And Maya, Mom isn't the only one who wants one on one time with that kid of yours. Be prepared to share him with Uncle Lightning."

"Oh dear gosh you're gonna initiate him to the dork army." She smirked.

"I'm your dork." He reminded. "And I'm also cooking so be nice."

"I love you bro~"

Sally smiled as her children cuddled up to their mother. "Best Mother's Day yet…"

"I think so too." Gabriella smiled softly glancing down at her youngest grandchild. "I think so too…"

_The best one yet…. And I hope from here to Propwash everyone's having a good day…_

_I love my family…_


	30. Gone Soft

It was a hot day for Propwash Junction… days that were usually the tell tale sign of a fire coming. Sure enough, the alarm sounded and Dusty and Mayday were off to take care of it. Jett and Chandra hated whenever this happened… It meant Daddy wasn't able to play with them or show them tricks. Mom was fun too but it was way too hot to be doing anything crazy.

Times like this, Jett just decided to sleep it off until Dusty got back. Chandra… she wanted to find something to occupy herself with besides sleep.

_I don't blame him for wanting to rest… It's so stinkin' hot… Everyone is tired and sluggish…_

She wandered around town, seeing everyone taking cover under shades that various hangars casted. She eventually found herself wandering to the hangar at the end of the runway… The hangar of Skipper Riley.

_It's so hot… I need to get under some shade before I over heat…_

She hurried over to the hangar, taking refuge under one of the overhangs, sighing in relief.

"Much better…"

"Can I help you?"

Chandra jumped a little, looking over to the source of the voice. "H-Huh?"

Skipper stood there with an amused look, raising an eyebrow. "Bit too hot out to be spending time outside isn't it?"

Chandra nodded. "Yeah… But I hate sitting still or being cooped up in the house… Just the heat is not helping at all." She sighed. "And when the heat comes, Daddy is busy as ever…"

He knelt to her level. "You're pretty close with your daddy huh?"

Chandra nodded. "Yep! I wanna be just like him when I grow up… I wanna help people."

Skipper smiled, he could see his student in the girl. "I'm sure you will…" He stood up, offering her a hand. "Why don't you come inside for a bit? We have the air running… And I'm pretty sure Sparky bought some ice cream last time he was out."

Chandra's eyes lit up as she nodded rapidly, taking Skipper's hand. "Yes please!"

He chuckled taking her inside getting her a bowl of chocolate ice cream. "Here you go kiddo…" … _I've gone soft… I can't help it…_

"Thank you Skipper." Chandra chirped as she dug in. "Ah this tastes great… then again, anything cold on a hot day tastes great."

"I can agree with you there. When I was around your age, my mother would take a glass jar and fill it up with ice, water and tea bags and leave it out all day to steep in the sun… Sun tea she called it and it was always nice on a hot day. That was long before air conditioning or television either… In fact we didn't even have an ice maker just a tray."

"Wow…" Chandra's eyes got wide with wonder. "Be odd not having that… yet sounds kind of interesting too… you were living in a very different time Skip."

He nodded. "Indeed I was… We still had ways of having fun of course… Summer meant staying out until the street lights came on, catching frogs or fish and getting into mischief with my friends…" Skipper chuckled remembering some events. "There was many a times where my mother came yelling for me because someone caught me doing something dangerous like climbing an old tree ready to break apart right then and there."

Chandra giggled. "You got into trouble too Skipper?"

"Oh the biggest trouble. Whenever I got caught flying when I wasn't supposed to, my mother would make me help her clean. She'd give me an old tennis racket and have me beat dust out of the rugs. It was NOT fun. Dust would be flying all over the place…"

"All dusty like Papa!"

He laughed. "Oh yes… Of course, there was times where that wasn't so bad… Like one time my friends and I swiped the rug and used it to slide down a hill… Oh was my mother was red from anger! She never got those grass stains out of it either!"

Chandra broke into a full out laugh. "Oh Machina! You're funny Skipper!"

"I've lived a long strange life." He admitted before smirking. "Did your daddy ever tell you I was a master at pranks in the Navy?"

"Uh-uh." she answered, shaking her head. "He told me about Echo and Bravo's antics… but he never mentioned yours."

"Well, I taught your dad some of my tricks… But when I was young and a new recruit I was quite the trickster with my squadron… We once tied ol'Sparky to the boat and he couldn't get loose for hours… Of course, we cut him loose before any higher ups saw… In fact… Who do you think started the Trial of the Pranks?"

Chandra hummed in thought before pointing to him. "Did you?"

He nodded with a bit of pride. "Darn right I did! No one came away unscathed!"

Chandra giggled. "I'm guessing Sparky got tied to a boat because of something he did."

"Oh yes…" Skipper cringed. "There's a photo of what he caught me doing… Something really silly that I had to get even at him for getting on film."

"Ooooooh okay, I see."

… _Alright this once… _Skipper looked around quickly before retrieving the picture. "Alright here's a secret… But once you leave this hangar this picture never happened. Alright soldier?"

Chandra saluted. "Yes sir, Skipper sir."

"Good girl." Skipper handed it to her…

The picture showing a very drunk Skipper dancing in a hula skirt.

Chandra broke into a laugh again. "Yep! Still silly!"

Skipper chuckled. "Well, at least I had the groove."

Chandra nodded, before handing the photo back to him. "You know how to have fun... that's what counts."

"Thank you, Chandra." He tucked the photo away in it's hiding place once more. _He'll never think to look there! _"You know… You're a good kid."

Chandra giggled. "I try my best… Daddy is so nice to everyone… I wanna be like that too."

He patted her head. "I'd say you're off to a good start… Your daddy's a good man… And something between you and me… He helped me more than I ever helped him… He inspired me to fly again…"

Chandra smiled a little. "It's just how he is…" She looked up to Skipper before hugging his leg, she was too short to reach his arms. "He cares about you a lot too, Skipper… and so do I."

Skipper smiled softly before scooping her up, giving her a hug. "Thank you, Chandra… And I care about you and your family too… You all mean so much to me…"

Chandra cuddled him a little. "You're family to us… Least that's what Daddy said…"

"Your daddy is rarely wrong… So I agree…" He ruffled her hair a bit.

Chandra giggled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you, Skipper…"

Skipper smiled softly. "I love you too, Chandra…"

_Even if they're not blood related…_

_I still see them as my grandchildren…_


	31. Little Olive

_AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! LATE! LATE! I'M SO LATE! OF COURSE THEY DECIDE TO CALL ME AFTER SHE'S BEEN IN LABOR FOR A FEW HOURS! WAY TO REMEMBER ME GUYS!_

Dusty made a rough landing as he rushed over to the hospital entrance, clutching a box close to his chest. He checked in with one of the nurses, finding the room he was looking for. He came in quietly, peeking his head in.

"Hello?" he asked quietly.

Lynn looked up smiling softly. "Hey there... " She looked tired but content as she held a pink bundle in her arms. Brody stood next to the bed holding Andy who was half asleep.

"Hey son… Come on in…"

Dusty came in, going over to the other side of the bed Lynn was on, getting a look at the bundle in her arms.

"Sorry I'm late… I would've been here for the whole thing Ma…"

"Don't be sorry… She wasn't exactly in the waiting mood." Lynn chuckled tiredly, showing him the bundle as a baby girl with big blue eyes looked up at him. She cooed a little reaching a hand out. "Meet your sister… Olivia."

"Olivia…" he whispered, taking her hand gently into his.

Olivia squeezed his hand a little looking at him curious. "Bwah…?"

"Wanna hold her?" Lynn asked.

"Yes… Hold this." Dusty handed her the box he was carrying before taking Olivia into his arms, rocking her gently. "I'm Dusty… I'm your big brother Livvie…"

She cuddled up to him giggling a little. "Bahbah!"

Dusty smiled softly, nuzzling her a little. "I remember when Andy was this small… I think Olivia here is smaller than he was."

"Yeah, she is…" Lynn glanced at her younger son who was fast asleep now. "He was little but she's the smallest… She's been so quiet too... Just curious about everything."

Olivia nuzzled Dusty, curling up a little. "Bwah!"

Dusty chuckled. "I got you a present."

He shifted her into one of his arms, opening the box he brought with him. Inside was one of his old toys he had played with all the time since he was a newborn. It had lasted the years and was still in good condition… A small Sheriff Woody doll.

Olivia looked at it reaching for it. She squealed a little.

Lynn smiled remembering when Brody had given it to Dusty the day he was born. "I remember this one… You had him since you were little… Oh Dusty…"

Dusty picked up the toy, feeling nostalgic. "He was my buddy for a long time… I would've given him to Andy but I lost track of him… Found him again recently packed away in a box while I was doing some cleaning… I thought Livvie might like it." He offered the toy to her. "This is Woody… he needs a new friend since I'm busy all the time… Think you could be his friend Livvie?"

The baby hugged the toy close to her, nuzzling it. "Bah!" Olivia smiled up at Dusty.

"I think that's a yes."

"Good…" Dusty sighed happily. "Take care of him now…"

Olivia hugged Woody again curling up to Dusty, yawning a bit. Her eyes started to slid shut as she tried to keep them open.

"She's just like how you were as a newborn… You refused to sleep if you could… Just wanted to see everything."

Dusty chuckled. "Guess she got the same energy I have…. Alright, back to Mom now…" He handed Olivia back to Lynn, giving her a quick kiss on the head.

Lynn cradled her daughter close to her, humming a lullaby. Olivia yawned curling up in her mother's arms drifting off. "We'll watch as you touch the sky… Still you fly…" She sang quietly stroking her daughter's hair a little.

"Still you fly…" Dusty sang softly, kissing his mom's cheek. "Love you Mom…"

"I love you too Dusty." Lynn kissed his forehead. "Thank you for coming by…"

"Of course… after all… Family comes first."

"That's right." Lynn nodded looking to Brody.

"So son… Think we could convince you to stay a few days?"

"Me yes… Leadbottom… I'll see if Dottie can knock sense into him to give me a few days off."

Brody gave an evil chuckle. "Give me five minutes on the radio with that old geezer…. You'll have those days off within that time span."

Dusty chuckled. "Alright… How about I take Andy and you can go do… whatever evil thing you're gonna do?"

"That would be great." Brody stood up handing Andy to him, the boy yawning as he opened his eyes.

"Brother…?" He asked rubbing his right eye.

"Yeah I'm here brother." Dusty smiled. "Wouldn't miss something like this."

Andy smiled hugging his brother. "Good… I missed you… Did you see Livvie?"

"Sure did. She's got bright blue eyes just like mom."

"Yup! She's gonna be pretty like mommy too!"

"Yeah and with that…" Dusty gave a shifty look. "We're gonna need a stick for all the boys that'll want her."

Andy gave a grossed out look. "Yuuuck! They'll give her cooties!"

"Then you'll be sure they don't give her any."

"Yeah!" Andy gave a determined look giving a salute. "No boys are gonna go near my little sis! ...'Cept for us…. And grandpa… And Uncle Nolan… But besides that nope!"

"Hehe family doesn't count, or close friends. Don't wanna beat Chug off now, or any of my other friends in Propwash."

"Yeah!" Andy nodded. "We'll show her how to fly… And ridin' bikes… And baking like mom did with us and… And I'm just really happy she's here! I love Livvie!"

"Good… Cause she'll need ya Andy. You're the other man of the house now. Your job to help keep the girls safe."

The boy smiled sheepishly. "I try… I'll do my best to be a good big brother… I promise…"

"I know you will Andy." Dusty hugged him close. "I know…"

Andy cuddled close sighing happily. "I missed your hugs…"

"I missed you too Andy…"

"A-Are you leavin' soon?" He asked, frowning a little.

"Dad is gonna get me a few days off so I can be here for a bit. I want to be here for both you and Livvie… I want to get to know my new sibling…"

"Good." Andy relaxed again nuzzling a little. "I wanna hang out with you too…"

"Trust me, I want to too buddy… We'll do some flying together, we'll play soccer, watch some movies, whatever you want."

Andy grinned. "Soccer rematch! I wanna try beating ya!"

Dusty grinned. "Then it's match."

"Good! Livvie can watch!"

"If she's not too busy sleeping." Lynn said rocking her daughter chuckling at her sons. "Or knowing how she was when Dusty was holding her, if she's not clinging to him."

"Dusty's cool he can multi-task!"

Dusty gave a sheepish look. "Not sure about that one… Don't want her taking a soccer ball to the head… you know what that's like."

"Oh yeah…" Andy blinked. "... That Thanksgiving is still a blurr."

"After that many soccer balls to the head, we might as well have called you Scott Sterling."

"Hey!" Andy laughed.

"Come on, you remember that video!"

"Yeah! It was funny!"

"Though for this case… ANDY CROPHOPPER!"

"Yeah!" Andy cheered. "The awesomest soccer player ever! … With his big brother being second best." He smirked.

"... Dang it." Dusty said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I win again!"

"Alright, alright, let's tone it down now." Dusty glanced to Olivia. "Don't wanna wake her up."

Andy nodded quieting. "Sorry." He whispered.

Lynn shook her head. "It's alright… She's still asleep, but maybe you two should run off some of that energy?"

"Agreed…" Dusty smirked. "How does… chocolate ice cream sound?"

Andy's eyes lit up. "Awesome!"

"Come on then."

Dusty carried him off, heading outside.

Lynn smiled, watching them go before looking to Olivia.

"And this is the family you chose to be born into Livvie… Hope you're okay with two crazy older brothers."

Olivia yawned a little nuzzling her mother in her sleep. "Bwah…." She smiled hugging her toy closer to her.

Lynn chuckled. "Alright then…" She kissed her head. "Sleep well… Little Olive."


	32. Bad Luck

That trip had started out like any other… Or rather any other if you were part of Team RPX, which meant a race in another country, listening to your manager and now trying to keep a young boy from getting into trouble.

The last one was a worry Ripslinger had when his announcement of the trip had elicited in homework being flung right into the air… (Took him an hour to find the history paper that mysteriously flew into the bathtub… THAT was an interesting call to the school) but for him he got lucky.

Matt was excited but nervous at the same time, so he mostly clung to Ripslinger's side, holding onto one of his hands as tightly as he could or Kelly's, the two keeping an eye on the little boy while also keeping an eye on their bags.

"Alright you know being Mechanids we don't have to worry about pressure when we get up high, but in a plane cabin that pressure is still there… It's weird but it still sucks… So if your ears start bothering you just let me know okay? I got things to help that…"

"Okay big brother…"

During said plane ride, Matt was just tired and more content to curl up in his brother's lap to sleep… For most of the trip.

They would be on that plane for awhile, and that meant while the adults could easily keep themselves busy… Matt was bored stiff.

"When are we landin'?"

"Eight hours from now."

"I'm hungry."

"You have a bag of celery that you HAD to have when we were at the airport, snack on those until lunch."

Matt sighed throwing his head back sighing. If he knew this was what was in store he wouldn't have packed his gaming system into his suitcase instead of his little backpack. "Ugh…."

Rip sighed and handed him his phone after locking up certain apps. "Here…"

Matt blinked when he started playing and when he lost he noticed the old high score. "You only ever got five on Flappy Bird?"

Kelly snickered. "Really? You play Flappy Bird?"

"I get bored!" Rip huffed. "And… It's hard!"

"Uh huh… Bet I can beat your high score."

"Kid if you get 200 or past that I will buy you candy AND soda once we get there… Enough to last you the entire week and a half."

"Deal!"

The next hour and a half was quiet, Rip dozed a bit while Kelly read… Until…

"YESSS!"

They jumped both looking to the boy who instantly shoved the phone in his brother's face. "Look! Look!"

Ripslinger looked and his eyes nearly bugged out. "H-how did you get five hundred!?"

"Skill."

"Wow… He owned you." Kelly giggled grinning. "Takes after his big brother."

Matt grinned proudly leaning back in his seat. "So I'll get all the candy I can eat when we land right?"

Ripslinger rolled his eyes chuckling as he put his phone away. "Enough for a snack or two for each day we're there, but you're not eating all candy. That'd be like me saying we'll have gyros every day for a month."

"We almost did when that cart opened up right outside the apartment building." Matt chuckled remembering, how they couldn't help it. It was just so good. "THAT place had some good ones."

Ripslinger nodded ruffling his hair. "Yep, but we'll be in Japan for the trip not Greece so no gyros til we get back to the states."

"Awww!"

"Hey… It'll be good… And you might even get to meet another Wings Around the Globe champ."

Matt scrunched up his nose. "Who?"

"You'll see." Ripslinger shook his head checking the time. _Seven hours to go…._

Kelly shook her head putting a set of shades on. "I'm gonna try to get some sleep, don't do anything crazy while I'm out…"

"I make no promises."

"Ditto."

* * *

When they landed…. It was hectic. Getting swarmed by the media, and the general stampede that seemed to come right off the plane… Ripslinger should've been more careful…

But when Kelly managed to chase the press off…. Matt was missing.

"Oh… Crap."

"MATT!?"

"He couldn't have gotten far, I'll check one side you check the other." Kelly said as the two Mechanids split up looking for the boy.

Unbeknownst to them Matt wasn't far from where they had been, trying to figure out the vending machine. "Hey!" He growled when his money didn't work. "Gimme back my quarters!"

The boy kicked the machine yelping after his foot collided with it. "OW!"

"MATTHEW!"

He froze and slowly turned around to face his worst fear.

Kelly when she was angry. "C'mere!"

"Y-Yessir!"

"SIR!?"

Matt spotted Ripslinger not too far behind her and darted around her. "RIP SAVE ME!"

The boy hid behind the racer as Kelly stormed back over. "What were you thinking!?"

"You had us worried!"

"I was hungry!"

_Alright lost my brother… What else could happen?_

* * *

What else apparently meant Matt being unable to sleep due to jet lag and opted to run around the hotel room, playing with things he probably shouldn't have.

Kelly had her own room away from the two brothers so she was free from the chaos reigning in Ripslinger's.

"Matt! Put it down!"

"I'm bored!"

Ripslinger sighed taking away what his little brother was playing with before kneeling to Matt's level. "Matthew... "

Matt gulped knowing he was going to get it now. _He never uses the full name…._

"You have to calm down… I know you can't sleep, I'm having trouble with that too, but we need our sleep, you especially your still growing buddy… So how about we both try to get some rest?"

"Can I stay with you?"

Ripslinger tousled his hair. "Of course… C'mon…" He got into bed, making room as Matt hopped up beside him hugging his toy plane close. "Got your buddy huh?"

"Ahuh… Cyclone's my favorite." Matt laid down cuddling close to his older brother letting out a yawn. "I'm...Still not…"

"Don't deny it…" Ripslinger kept an arm around his sibling closing his eyes. Eventually they drifted off.

* * *

The race had gone off without a hitch. Kelly and Matt watched from the sidelines watching as Rip dove for the finish line.

There was cheers as he broke through the tape… First in place.

"He did it!" Kelly cheered. "That's our Rip!"

Matt nodded though he was quieter than he usually was. He shivered a little bringing his arms around himself. "Y-Yeah… He's gotten faster since giving up the leaning in bit…" He said quietly.

Kelly looked to the boy giving him a worried look. "You okay hon'?"

"H-Huh? Me?"

"Yes you."

"I'm fine... " He yawned. "I didn't sleep so good…"

"Aww…" Kelly stroked his hair a little. "Well I'm sure you'll get plenty of sleep once we get back to the hotel… You can nap all you want."

"Yay…"

They went over to Ripslinger as the press surrounded him asking him questions. He answered as best as he could before a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Rip! Big brother!"

Ripslinger knelt as Matt threw himself into his arms. The racer laughing as he picked the boy up hugging him tightly. Matt grinned taking his shades and plopping them on his own head.

"Hey you!" Ripslinger chuckled before they both smiled for a quick picture.

"Alright go! Shoo! Swarm somewhere else!" Kelly yelled as she shooed them away. "Secretary comin' through!"

"Also known as the scary boss lady." Matt whispered as he and Ripslinger tried not to laugh.

"I HEARD THAT!"

'I mean pretty kind nice lady?"

"Good boy." Kelly nudged Ripslinger grinning brightly. "Nice job on the win Rip."

"Had a good team helping me." He smiled before taking his shades back as Matt quietly protested. 'Ah ah, you'll get your own in time."

"Okay…." He yawned before laying his head on Ripslinger's shoulder nuzzling a little. The racer's gaze softened as he stroked his back.

"Try to get some rest buddy…" He whispered.

Matt mumbled something before he was quiet… Out like a light.

"Guess the jet lag is getting to him more then it is us…" Kelly remarked giving the boy a bit of a worried look.

"Yeah.." Ripslinger nodded noting that Matt was a little paler than normal. _I'll keep an eye on him…_

"We good to go back to the hotel? I wanna get him down for a nap for a few hours before dinner."

"Yep, meet and greet is tomorrow and during that I can watch him for you."

"Thanks Kelly… What would we ever do without you?"

"Be a set of hobo brothers?" She smirked.

"Fabulous hobos." Ripslinger smirked back before they headed off.

* * *

Ripslinger had woken up from a light sleep to hearing coughing. Coughing that was coming from Matt.

He sat up rubbing the boy's back until it calmed down. Matt whimpered a little, as he felt his brother's hand on his forehead. "Cold…"

"Sorry buddy…" He said frowning as he noted how warm the boy's skin was to the touch. "You got a fever Matt…"

"I don't feel well…." The boy sniffled.

"Shhh…" Ripslinger brought him into his arms stroking his hair. "Shhh… I know…"

"No doctors…"

"I make no promises…." He sighed leaning back against the headboard bringing the blanket back up around Matt. He looked at the time to see it was near midnight.

_When did we even go to bed…? _

_I must've dozed off when I put Matt to bed after dinner… Poor kid's been out of it the whole day…._

_And now… I'm in a foreign country…. With a sick kid… And my Japanese is really freaking rusty…. _

"I'm sorry…."

"Huh?" He looked down at Matt who had his face buried in Rip's night shirt. "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm ruinin' our trip… I'm sorry…."

"Matt, you are not ruining our trip. You just caught a bug. No one's fault…" He said, nuzzling him a little. "Wait here, okay?"

"Okay…." Matt curled up on Ripsinger's side of the bed as the young man went to get something to try to lower his fever.

Matt shivered trying to get away when he felt a cold cloth pressed to his head. "No, hold still… You need this…."

"It's cold…"

"That's why. It's gonna bring your fever down Matt. But you need to hold still so it won't fall off…"

Matt sighed coughing a little as Ripslinger frowned feeling a pang of worry.

It wasn't the first time Matt was ever sick but it still hurt to see his little brother suffering. "I got you…"

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?" The nine year old asked giving Ripslinger a kicked puppy look.

"Of course…" He got back into bed, holding Matt close cradling him a bit as he kept the cloth to his head. "Once upon a time… There was a girl named Cinderella-"

"Heard it."

"Alright… Once upon a time in a land far far away there was a princess called Briar Rose-"

"Heard it."

…_.Geeze he's picky. _

Ripslinger sighed as he tried to think of a story he hadn't told the boy. "Alright… Once upon a time in a land called Berk-"

"That was a movie." Matt quipped with an unimpressed look.

Ripslinger felt his eye twitch a little. _Alright wise guy you want a story? I'll tell you one._

"... Have you ever heard of the detective Sherlock Holmes?"

"Sherlock Holmes?" Matt blinked. "Who's he?"

_Got ya._

Ripslinger smirked before he started to tell his brother about the famous detective. Of his escapades in Dartmoor against the Hounds of the Baskervilles, with his loyal sidekick Doctor Watson. Matt listened with rapt attention not even minding when the cold cloth got changed. He didn't try to squirm away he just wanted to know what happened to Holmes.

"And so… The case was solved. Sherlock had done it again."

Ripslinger looked down at Matt and got a soft smile. Matt was fast asleep cuddled up to him using his chest for a pillow. He moved the cloth away from his head checking his temperature.

_Good… Fever's going down… He'll be alright…._

_Maybe the Michael family doesn't have as horrible luck as we thought…._

He laid down sighing in relief. "Night Matt…" He whispered stroking his hair a bit before giving in to the exhaustion.

* * *

The rest of the trip went off without a hitch. Matt got over his brief illness and they enjoyed the rest of their time in Japan.

Although Matt was disappointed he didn't meet the racer he was promised. "You said we'd meet Tsubasa!"

"Hey I said might! MIGHT!"

"Boys play nice!"

Although when they got back to the states nearly all three of them spent an entire day sleeping off the jet lag. Just happy to be home.

Although Matt now asked for Sherlock Holmes stories in place of the other stories Ripslinger told.

_Just glad he's back to his old self…_


	33. Misadventures in Literature

"_Go take him to a few bookstores, it'll be good for you both." The wife says… "It'll be fun." She says…_

_I love my son I do…_

_But Sally, this is a set up… _ Lightning Mc'Queen thought as he hurried up and down aisles of tomes, looking for one thing in particular.

His son.

Logan had wound up wandering off while they were in a rather large bookstore and Lightning was borderline panicking. He couldn't spot his six year old anywhere it seemed. "Logan!?"

"Lightning, calm down." Doc whispered in his ear. "He's in the kids section."

"Thank you." He whispered and hurried to said section… And trying not to aw at what he saw.

Logan was walking down a section of books his hand over the spines as he looked at all the titles in wonder. "Whoa… Look at all these…"

Any annoyance faded as Lightning went to him. "Pretty cool huh?" He asked him kneeling to his son's level.

Logan nodded quickly. "Ahuh. Look, they got all the Harry Potter books Daddy…"

Lightning chuckled ruffling his hair. "And don't you own them all?"

"But these are the new editions look." Logan pulled one off the shelf to emphasize showing the different covers. "See?"

_Well… The ones he does own he's read so many times the spines are cracking…_

Sally would kill him.

But he also wanted to be the "cool" dad. "... Alright but don't tell your mother. Pile 'em in a basket… And pick out something else that I didn't see alright?" He winked.

Logan giggled and grabbed the other books before running off to find more.

"You're gonna spoil him." Doc chuckled keeping invisible as the two watched Logan run around the section trying to decide.

"I'm okay with that. He's a good kid… I just want him to be happy. If he wants a bunch of books, the boy shall get a bunch of books… Long as they're not inappropriate… Plus… Gah his Harry Potter books are this close to getting duct taped back together… He's not rough on them but…"

"He reads them over and over." Doc smirked. "He also reads plenty of other things but of course he'll reread his old favorites…"

Lightning nodded. "Yep…"

Logan eventually came back over dragging a basket of books, as he looked at his father innocently.

Lightning wondered if his credit card would be set alit.

But one look at his son's smiling face and he decided… It was worth it. "Alright, let's go… But no more buying books… This week at least. Okay?" Lightning told him as he lifted up the basket surprised at how many Logan managed to squeeze in. _I said something else, I didn't say one more… I gotta be more specific…_

"Okay Daddy… Thanks for this…"

"Anytime…"

When they were heading out, Logan held his father's hand as he kept his gaze on the street.

Lightning frowned a bit noticing. "What's on your mind?"

"... Can you read to me tonight?"

"Can I?" He smiled warmly scooping his son up into one arm holding the rest of Logan's haul with his free hand. "Darn right I will."

Logan squealed hugging him. "Yay!"

Lightning chuckled keeping him close. "Let's get you home…"

* * *

A few weeks had passed since that trip, Lightning at this point was reading to his son, or to both his children every night.

It was a chance to quietly bond with them and for Logan he loved nothing more than dozing off, listening to his father read the books he loved so much.

"The end… Well… That's officially the end of the Deathly Hallows… Good story right Logan-Logan?"

Lightning set down the book looking to his son and smiled, Logan was cuddled into his pillow hugging, another book to his chest as he slept. He leaned down and kissed his forehead before tucking him in and turning down the light.

"Sleep well son… I love you…"

_I might not be the biggest book fan around… _

_But I'll always have his back with this stuff… Especially if it means seeing my little boy smile…_


	34. Father's Fear

Dusty didn't know how Blade had done it when Hailey was growing up. The girl was sixteen when he himself had met her, but the Air Attack team had fished her out of a fire when she was eight years old.

He heard enough and seen enough to know that the girl was strong enough to handle herself when things got down to the wire…

But he didn't know how Blade could handle pulling his own child out of a fire.

Remembering the story didn't do much to calm his nerves as he worked between putting out a fire from above and looking for the one thing he didn't want to see being taken out.

_Jett… Where are you son…?_

The trouble started when the alarm went off… It got worse when Dottie radioed him warning him that the twins had come back white as ghosts yelling about Jett, and fires. Chandra wasn't with them when it happened, she was back at home sick under her mother's careful eye so at least he knew one of his kids was okay.

_Please…. _

He spotted a familiar head of fiery hair as he swooped down dropping water on the flames surrounding it, before landing.

He felt himself go a little pale. Jett was curled up against a tree, unconscious his right arm cradled to his chest, some burns adorning his skin. He had scratches and ash on him as well but it was the fact he wasn't even awake that scared him. Dusty knelt in front of him feeling for a pulse, sighing in relief when he felt it fluttering under his fingertips. "Jett…" He pulled him into his arms, taking off his mask and placing it over his son's mouth giving him clean air.

_I don't even care if I get some lung damage from this… I just want my son okay…_ Jett didn't awaken but his breathing got better as Dusty took off, the fire was out… That was the last of it.

"This is Crophopper 7 to Mayday 1, fire is out… Found the civilian….Taking them to get medical attention."

"Understood Crophopper 7… Best of luck…"

Dusty hurried to the Fill N Fly, getting Jett inside. Before he knew it Dottie had taken him from his arms taking the seven year old to the back.

_Now…. The wait… Once again…._

He sighed as he took off his equipment sinking into a chair. He needed a moment, to think, what was he going to say when Jett woke up? Grill him about what the heck he was doing? What got him separated from Sheena and Axel?

Speaking of the twins he looked over to their inventing corner, seeing the two hugging each other whimpering. Dusty's gaze softened as he went over to them kneeling to their level. "Hey you two… How you holding up?"

"Is Jett gonna…. Gonna go on The Wall?" Sheena asked almost a whisper.

"Is it our fault?" Axel whimpered. Dusty shook his head pulling them in for an embrace.

"Shh, shh… Jett's not going anywhere… And it is not your fault… What happened? Can I ask?"

"We… We were playin' hide and seek… And the alarms started going off so we started to run home, but we saw Jett didn't follow us out… He was still hidin' Uncle Dusty…" Axel sniffled hiding his face. "We… We knew we weren't supposed to go back into a fire… So we ran and told Mama! We're sorry!"

"Shh, shh…. You listened to the rules… That's not wrong… Jett will be fine…"

"But… He…"

"Shhh…" Dusty hummed softly until he felt the twins relax as he let them go. "How about you two make Jett a get well card for when he wakes up?"

They perked up a bit and ran off.

"So how are YOU holding up?" A gruff voice asked from behind him. Dusty turned to see Maru standing there, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Worried… What parent wouldn't? I mean… I know Jett and Chandra have been in and out of this shop practically since they were in diapers but… I'm still worried…" Dusty sighed. "Have you seen….?"

"Yeah, I was in the back organizing when Dottie brought him in, been working on him this entire time but wanted to check on you before going back in." He nodded to the backroom. "You wanna know how he's doing?"

"Please?"

"He's got a second degree burn on his arm, painful but treatable. We got that arm coated in antibiotic gel and burn cream before wrapping it up. He'll be sporting a mummy arm for a week or so, don't let it get wet and don't let him use that arm." Maru explained as Dusty cringed. "But he'll be okay. We're giving him some clean air, and a bit of medication for his lungs. He did inhale a lot of smoke so we're just clearing his lungs out at this point… You can come in since that was the worst of it."

"I… I'd like that…"

'C'mon…"

Maru lead Dusty to the back as the firefighter went over to his son's bedside. Jett was still unconscious but he was stirring a little every now and then.

"Hey kiddo…" Dusty murmured, taking his son's left hand, trying not to look at the injured one. Even if he had seen people get hurt worse than Jett did, even if he had found some bodies… It still hurt him to see his kids in pain. Nothing would change that. "Daddy's right here…"

Jett opened his eyes slowly as his vision took a bit to adjust. "D-Daddy…?" He asked quietly looking to him. "W-What happened?"

"You got hurt kiddo… You were in a fire remember?"

"O-Oh… Oh!" Jett gulped a bit of fear in his eyes. "A-Are you mad at me…?"

"No… I'm not… I'll ask what happened later. I heard Sheena and Axel's half of it but I wanna hear your half too… You in any pain?" Dusty stroked the boy's hair, Jett relaxing nuzzling a little.

"No… Not really… Just a little sore…"

"That's to be expected… You need to take it easy okay? You have a burn on your arm but your aunt and uncle patched you up good… Better than new…" They both chuckled a bit. Dusty leaned over kissing his son's head gently. "Please don't scare me like that again…"

"I'll try…. Am I grounded?"

"Kiddo… I think you punished yourself enough… It was an accident."

Jett relaxed closing his eyes. "Thanks… I love you…"

"Love you too…"

* * *

A week or so later, Jett was back to running around with the Cunning twins, and Chandra was over her cold so it was once again the four terrors running the streets of Propwash.

Dusty and Ishani were relieved they were alright… Even if it meant some chaos happening.

"JETT! CHANDRA! GIVE DADDY BACK HIS PONTOONS!"

"LATER!"

"BYE BYE!"

He laughed shaking his head as he gave chase.

_They're okay…_

_Just hope there's no more heart attacks…._


	35. My Rock

That night had been a mess from the get go. So many patients seeming to flow in and out of the hospital at a constant rush.

She was exhausted but did her hardest to save every patient that came across her path… However this "streak" was not one that she got to keep this time.

She should've known by now… Not every patient had a happy ending to their case but it still hurt. Oh it hurt more than she could've imagined.

Gabriella Mc'Queen unlocked the door to her home, quietly making her way inside. She wasn't sure how she was going to respond to any questions. She unbuttoned her coat, cursing a bit as she fumbled with it due to how bad her hands were shaking.

"Great, just great…"

"Gabby…?"

She looked up seeing her mother coming out of the kitchen, a concerned look in her eyes. The doctor forced a smile, giving a small wave.

"Oh hey Mom… How'd it go? Lightning doing alright?" She walked up to her, trying to feign like everything was alright.

However… Karen Mc'Queen was no fool. She gave her daughter an unimpressed look.

"Gabriella Carmen Mc'Queen…"

She grimaced hearing her full name. _Oh JOY…._ "It's just been a long day… How's my baby boy…?"

"Eating like a horse." Karen laid a hand on her shoulder, eyes growing wide when she felt how bad Gabriella was shaking. "Goodness gracious Gabby what happened!? You're shaking like a leaf!"

"Mom…" She pleaded quietly, glancing behind her worried. She didn't want her son to see her just yet. Not like this. "I'll be fine… Just… Need some time with my baby…"

Karen frowned pulling her into a hug. Gabriella was stiff at first before returning it hugging her mother tightly.

At times she felt like she was on top of the world, like nothing, diseases, injuries, whatever the universe could throw at her could knock her down.

And at times… She just wanted to crawl under a rock and hide for awhile. Tonight was one of those nights.

"There was so much blood…" She murmured. "So much blood…"

Karen was about to say something when they heard footsteps rushing out of the kitchen.

"Mommy?"

Gabriella pulled away quickly, eyes going wide as her son came into view. His eyes lit up seeing her at first before he got a worried look. "Mommy, why are you crying…?"

She rubbed her eyes quickly. She hadn't even realized she had been doing it. "I-I'm okay-"

"Your mom needs some one on one time. That's all… I'll go do the dishes, you two stay." Karen disappeared, leaving mother and son alone.

Gabriella knelt to Lightning's level as she brought her eight year old son into her arms.

Lightning hugged her, looping his arms around her neck, kissing her cheek. "Do ya wanna talk about it?" He asked softly.

She tightened her hug a bit, burying her face in his hair, taking in the moment. "Maybe in a few…"

"... Someone died didn't they?" He asked quietly.

Gabriella bit her lip before nodding.

Lightning frowned and huddled closer to her, stroking her hair a little like how she did for him when he was sad or tired. "Oh Mommy…"

"I shouldn't be telling you this stuff… What kind of a mom shoves that on her kid…?" She sat down against the wall. "What kind of doctor comes home shaking-"

"Mommy." Lightning gave her a serious look. "It wasn't your fault."

Gabriella fell quiet before she kissed his head.

"I swear, I don't deserve you Lightning Bug…"

"Well I deserve you." He hugged her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She kept her arms around him, gradually the shaking going away. "You're okay… It's okay Mommy… You tried your best… I know you did."

Gabriella smiled a little, rubbing circles on his back.

"Thanks kiddo… You're my rock y'know that?"

Lightning was a bit confused as he pulled back a bit as their eyes locked. "What do ya mean?"

"I mean…" She tilted his chin up a little. "That I know no matter what, I can't ever give up… Because I have you."

Lightning smiled. "Aw Mommy…"

"It's true." She chuckled a bit. "Even when I come home a wreck you always brighten up my world… You always do. I love you more then anything else in this world."

"Even more than Grandma…?"

"Even more than Grandma… And you know why?" She tapped his nose as he chuckled. "Because you're everything I ever wanted."

"Really?"

"Really."

Lightning smiled curling up against her, huddling close. Gabriella held him close, kissing his head. "I love you Mommy…"

"I love you too Lightning Bug… So very, very much…"

Lightning nuzzled her, keeping close.

"I'm glad you're my Mommy… You're the best."

"I don't know if I'm the best… I try to be a good mom…"

"You're a great mom."

She hugged him a bit tighter. "You are perfect. I swear to gosh you are perfection…"

He turned a bit red hiding his face. "Nooo…"

"Doesn't change my thoughts sweetheart…. Now… Tell me the truth… Did Grandma burn dinner?" She lowered her voice to a whisper.

Lightning lifted his head giving her a bit of a deadpan look.

'That's YOUR job."

Gabriella couldn't help it as she threw her head back laughing.

"Hey! Cut me some slack, I went to school to cut people open not cook a gourmet meal!"

"But I still love you." Lightning laughed kissing her cheek again. "...You gonna be okay?"

She ruffled his hair. "I am… Because I got you… Now let's go see what your grandma made… Gosh I haven't eaten since 2…"

"... Mooooommy! That's not good! It's nine o clock!" Lightning jumped up pulling her arm as she got to her feet.

"I know, I know, I need to be more careful-Oof! Easy on me!"

"Sorry… But what did you even eat?"

Gabriella grimaced. "Yogurt."

"Sit, sit."

She sighed but smiled sitting down, as Lightning got a plate set up for her. "I swear I am so lucky."

"Keep saying that, you'll need it when he's bringing home women as a teenager." Karen quipped from the sink. She would be leaving soon enough, but she stuck around to make sure Gabriella was alright… Even if she was an adult and a mother now herself she still worried.

Lightning turned red slamming a hand on the table. "GRANDMA! Girls are gross!"

"Don't ruin my chances of getting grandkids Mom!"

"MOMMY!"

_Even with all the craziness her job brings her… I'm glad she's home safe…_

_I'll keep bein' her rock… Cause I wanna see Mommy smile._


	36. Legacy

It had been a long day for everyone. Huge fire in the cornfields that Dusty and Mayday had to put out, salvaging whatever corn was left for everyone else. It was just irritating. Everyone was happy when it was all over and they could just rest.

Or in the case of Dusty and Skipper, having quality time with the little Crophoppers. They were growing up fast along with Dottie's twins. Skipper was glad he was alive to see all this… including the arrival of the youngest Crophopper.

"I could've sworn Jett was Aries size yesterday." Skipper commented, looking at the little baby girl in Dusty's arms. "What happened?"

"I honestly don't know. Just… when by really quick." Dusty rocked Aries gently, she was fast asleep currently. "Guess time really does fly."

"Yeah… Don't I know it." Skipper looked out to the fields. The two of them were on a bench, keeping an eye on the other two kids along with the twins who were playing with Sparky and Chug. Skipper smiled as Sparky scooped one of them kids up, spinning them around. "Sparky and I have been around for a long time now… We've seen a lot of changes since our prime… I'm glad we both get to know your kids. I didn't think I'd live to be this old."

"And trust me… I'm glad they get to know you too. If there was anyone I would want my kids to know it would be you." Dusty smiled a bit. "You mean a lot to me Skipper."

Skipper smiled back.

"You mean a lot to me too Dusty. You were my best student… and my best teacher."

"Skip…"

"Be that teacher for your kids. They're your legacy after all. You get to have that chance unlike me. Teach 'em well."

"I will."

"Bah!"

Both looked down, seeing Aries was awake now. She giggled as their eyes met with her big blue ones.

"Looks like Aries is in agreement." Skipper chuckled.

"Indeed… Hey, Skip?"

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna have to disagree on you not having a legacy… because you actually do."

"How you figure? I have no family."

"Propwash is your family, Skipper." Dusty gave a serious look. "You've taught us a lot… and heck, Chandra even calls you grandpa. You're one of us. You've been teaching them too… and more importantly, you taught me."

Skipper got a touched look. "Dusty."

"No legacy? I don't think so… Least… if you're okay with having ME be what you consider it along with my kids."

Skipper smiled warmly, squeezing Dusty's shoulder.

"I'd be honored."

"Bwah! Bwah!"

"And Aries agrees." Dusty chuckled.

"Good."

Skipper tickled the little girl a little, looking to her siblings again.

_I don't know how much longer I'll be around… but the least I can do while I'm still here, is pass down what I know to these kids. _

_I want Dusty's legacy to thrive. _

_Because I know it will._


End file.
